Crazy Never Looked So Good
by bonbonbunny93
Summary: Kurama makes...well, actually, is forced into accepting a new "friend". She thinks she's a good friend, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah! A new story! I know I should be working on Thief's Lament, but it makes me cry. I don't want to end it! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter One: Wipe Out

Somewhere far far away in a different realm of existence angels were in the middle of discussing an important topic. Something that would change the world.

"All right, we all know why we're here. We need to discuss this before it gets out of hand." A young woman with beautiful long flowing blonde hair and fiery green eyes stands up at a little table in the middle of a beautiful white room. Stunning white and blue shimmery wings sprout from her back. A little, almost childlike figure, shrouded in a black cloak, slaps her hands against the table as she stands up from her chair.

"I say we go on strike." A tiny childish voice says from under the hood. A snort echoes across the table. A tall angel leaning back in her chair sneers, marring her beautiful face. Long dark blue hair cascades down the back of the chair, just barely brushing the floor. Her white wings fold into her back as she leans forward, resting her chin in her hand, her other hand plays with a feather.

"Is that really necessary, Kei?" The cloak shakes as the little figure clenches her fist, digging her nails into the table. The figure flips the hood back with a jerk of her head, revealing a round childish face. The girl's golden eyes burn as long algae green hair falls into her face.

"Yes it is. He has been treating us like crap for to many years! I say we nip it in the bud and go on strike!" The young girl, Kei, says.

"Isn't that what Terry said before he went, well we all know where." The blunette says sliding the feather across her plump lips. Kei growls like a feral animal. The blunette flinches back.

"What about all those poor souls? They'll be lost forever." A tiny fragile looking brunette says her white brown spotted wings curling around her. The blonde at the head of the table sighs.

"Well I have a feeling this is not going anywhere, so we will reconvene tomorrow." A groan echoes around the table. "Yes, I know, but this issue needs to be resolved and well I have no ideas." Kei growls flipping her hood back over her head and grabbing her scythe. Flipping the scythe over her shoulder she walks out of the room.

"They're all a bunch of idiots!" Kei yells leaping into the sky as she races out onto a balcony. She hovers in mid-hair for a few seconds before two small black wings sprout from her back. She soars through the sky and gnashes her teeth as wind whips her hair around. She pulls to a halt as she enters the human realm Seeing another figure hovering in mid-air, her eyes widen. Kei grins showing a pair of pointed fangs.

"This just got good."

I blink staring down at the scene of chaos below me. People run around screaming and sirens blare as a fire truck pulls up. Cop cars surround the area. A bunch of firefighters race over to the two intertwined cars, the jaws of life in hand. I clench my shirt in my fists as they drag a screaming boy out of the car and onto a stretcher. What's going on? I gasp as they pull the limp body of girl out of the car and lay her on the road. My eyes widen seeing my own wide frightened eyes staring back at me. That's me.

"Why am I…?" I mumble shaking my head as tears pour down my face. "No, it's not possible." I pause and look down. I blink seeing the ground thirty feet below me. My eyes water as my gaze blurs and twists. I close my eyes and shake my head. I bite my lip to keep myself from vomiting.

"Well, isn't that just sad." I yelp as a voice mutters by my ear. I turn around and scream as a dark hooded figure lurks over my shoulder. "So young to die."

"Wh-Who a-a-are y-y-y-ou?" I stutter leaping backwards. I grab the cross at my throat and clench it in my fist. The hooded figure turns towards me.

"Well, can't you figure it out?" The figure asks laughter in its voice. I shake my head.

"No. It's not possible. I didn't want to die!" I scream tears pouring down my face. I look back down at the scene and sob as a car pulls up. My mother runs from the car, my father not far behind. I cover my ears as her scream echoes in my head, my eyes squeeze shut.

"Afraid?" My eyes shoot open hearing the voice right in front of me. I shiver as white teeth and two fangs appear from under the hood. Two glowing yellow eyes leer at me.

"You don't have to be." I watch as the black hooded figure pulls its hood back to reveal a young girl with algae green hair. She smiles at me and I gasp seeing two black tiny wings.

"You're a demon." I mutter grabbing my cross. The girl rolls her eyes and holds her hand above her head. I watch as little white balls of light glow in her hand. My eyes widen as they begin to take shape. I yelp and leap back as a huge scythe appears in her hand. She grins at me and holds the scythe over her shoulder.

"So, how about a second chance?" The girl asks. I twitch and narrow my eyes at her.

"Wait, are you serious?" The girl grins. In a flash the scythe is against my neck. I yelp and flinch.

"What do you think?" The girl asks. I laugh nervously lean away from the scythe. The girl rolls her golden eyes and pulls the scythe away, resting it against her shoulder.

"Listen. I don't give this chance to too many people, so do you or don't you?" The girl asks. I shake my head and float back.

"No. I'm not going to Hell." I mutter glaring at the girl. The girl groans and heaves a breath.

"You stupid girl. I'm giving a second chance at life! What is wrong with you humans?" The girl shouts waving her scythe. I flinch and jump back.

"Be careful with that!" I shout. "Alright!" I yell. The girl pauses and blinks at me.

"What?" She asks. I sigh.

"Well, maybe…" I say trailing off. The girl grins and hoots happily. I yelp as she leaps at me and squeezes me in a hug.

"Thank Go-" The girl pauses and twitches. "Well, thanks." She mumbles grinning up at me. I smirk and press the cross to her forehead. She blinks at me before narrowing her eyes.

"And what was that supposed to do?" She asks. I laugh and pat her shoulder.

"Well I had to try." I mutter as the girl pulls away. She rolls her eyes and leans the scythe against her shoulder.

"So, you sure?" She asks. "Because in order for you to come back, again, you do have to die, again." I take a shaky breath and look down at the used to be accident scene. People had dispersed during our conversation and the area was clearing of officers.

"I don't have much else where to go, now do I?" I ask looking over at the girl with a small twisted smile and tears pouring down my cheeks. The girl looks away and nods her head.

"Yeah." The girl mumbles. I nod my head and swallow the bile in my throat.

"When I'm reborn, will it be a good life?" I ask. The girl twitches. I smile and nod my head. "I used to think it would be cool to live with Shiori, just for a day." The girl freezes and looks up.

"Shiori who?" The girl asks. I blush and look away.

"Shiori Minamino. She's from the show I like. Yu Yu Hakusho. She's a literal angel in my opinion It's just a stupid anime." I say smiling at the girl. The girl grins and flaps her wings.

"I think I know exactly where I'm going to place you?" I blink and smile.

"Cool." I say. The girl holds a finger in my face.

"But I do have some rules." I nod my head. "I'm gonna have to erase your memory and well," I flinch back as she holds up the scythe. "This might hurt a bit." I scream as she brings the scythe down with all her force. I close my eyes as the tip cuts into my heart.

The angel girl, Kei, grins as the poor innocent girl's soul sucks into the scythe. Kei tosses the scythe up in the air and it disappears in a glow of light. A little orb appears on the necklace around Kei's neck. Kei smiles and closes her eyes as she disappears in a flash. She opens her eyes and looks around. She eeps as a soul zooms past her. She narrows her eyes at the kitsune soul as it enters the pregnant woman's belly.

"Stupid kitsune. That was my pregnant lady!" She yells. "Well, that went out the window. Hm, how about that one?" Kei says looking down at a dirty blonde haired woman with glowing green eyes. Kei grins seeing the rather bulbous belly.

"Bingo!" Kei looks at the glowing orb and plucks it from the necklace. She breathes on the orb and smiles as it turns a beautiful light ginger.

"Enjoy your new life." Kei whispers blowing on the orb. The orb floats from her hand and drifts towards the woman. It lands softly on the woman's belly. The belly glows and the orb slips in. Kei takes a deep breath.

"I hope this is what you want." Kei mumbles disappearing in a gust of black feathers.

Down below in the park, the woman turns around and smiles seeing her friend walking towards her. She walks towards her. The woman pauses and rests her hand on her belly. The woman smiles as the baby kicks around in her belly.

"My little baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes! (fist pump) Two chapters in one night! I am freaking on a roll! I hope you like this. She finally gets to meet Kurama. I hope this makes you laugh as much as it did my sister and me.

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Meeting A Fox

A little girl smiles as the trees pass by in blurs of color. Her honey blonde hair is tousled by the wind as her mother opens the window from the driver's seat. She giggles as a little dog chases the car, barking as they go past.

"Ruri?" The girl looks towards the front of the car to her mother. The mother smiles in the rearview mirror. "Ruri, we're close to the city." Ruri crawls up onto her knees and looks out the window. She squeals seeing the towering buildings and all the people.

"Will be friend?" She jabbers happily. Her mom laughs and smiles in the mirror.

"Of course, you just have to ask." She says. Ruri squeals and falls onto her butt, squeezing the picture in her lap to her chest.

"Will Da like?" Ruri asks her. Mom flinches and squeezes the steering wheel tightly, turning her knuckles white. Mom takes a deep shaky breath, forcing the tears back. Ruri watches as a tears slide down her mother's cheek.

"Mommy?" Ruri says unbuckling and crawling in the middle of the driver's and passenger's seats.

"Is Mommy hurt?" Ruri asks. Mom gasps and looks down at Ruri.

"Get back in your seat!" Mom yells angrily pushing Ruri back. Ruri sniffles and sits back in her seat, fastening her buckle. She hiccups and pushes her bottom lip out as tears well up in her eyes. Mom sighs from the front seat and reaches back over towards Ruri. Ruri scoots away from Mom's hand. Mom heaves a sigh and pulls her hand back, grabbing the wheel.

"Ruri, sweetheart? Mommy's sorry she snapped like that." Mom looks in the mirror to see Ruri looking down at the picture of her father, tears pouring down her cheeks. Mom sighs as they pull up to a red light. Mom watches the people walk across the crosswalk. She blinks back tears as a man carries a little girl across, the little girl's eyes closed and head resting against the man's shoulder. Mom shakes her head as the light turns green. She sobs as they pull up onto the street. Mom smiles tearly at Ruri in the mirror.

"We're here." She says her voice cracking as she pulls into the driveway. Mom steps out of the car and rests her forehead against her arms as she crosses them on the top of the car. She sobs and shakes as pain tightens in her chest. Ruri squeezes the picture to her chest and sobs, tears splattering on the handsome man in the photo. Mom looks up hearing a gasp. Her eyes widen seeing a dark haired woman with a delicious smelling glass dish in her hands. A little red haired boy watches Mom with cold emotionless emerald eyes. Mom wipes her eyes with her sleeves and smiles at the two.

"Hello." She greets, but her voice cracks. The woman looks at Mom with a kind small smile.

"Hello." The woman says. "My name is Minamino Shiori and this," she says resting one of her hands on the little boy's shoulders, the dish resting against her hip, "is my son Shuichi." Mom clears her throat and smiles at the two.

"Well, it's very nice to meet Minamino Shiori and Shuichi. But if you'll excuse me, I really need to unpack." Shiori nods her head and runs her hand through Shuichi's hair, smiling down at him. The boy flinches away and takes a step away from her. Shiori sighs and grabs the dish with both hands.

"I brought this as a welcoming gift." Mom takes it from Shiori smiling. "It's a special cookie cake. I thought your daughter might enjoy it." Mom smiles and looks into the car to see Ruri looking out the window at the boy. Mom smiles and taps on the glass. Ruri looks over at her mother.

"Ruri, sweetheart. Why don't you come out and say hello?" Ruri looks back at the boy, his emerald eyes meeting her silvery-purple ones. The boy narrows his eyes at her. Ruri flinches at the coldness and emotionless in the young boy's eyes. She slides down and hides behind the car door. Mom sighs and smiles at Shiori and Shuichi.

"Thank you so much. We really appreciate it." Mom says.

"If you need anything just ask." Shiori says smiling at Ruri, as she peeks back over. Mom smiles and nods her head.

"I will." Shiori nods her head and leads Shuichi away. Mom sighs and turns to the new house. She heaves a breath seeing the two story house similar to the one next to it, the Minamino residence.

"Welcome home." She mumbles. She gasps and looks down. She smiles as Ruri squeezes closer. Mom rests the dish against her hip and runs her hand through Ruri's hair. Ruri closes her eyes and buries her face into her mother's pants. Mom smiles and looks up at the house, but in a different light.

"We're home." She says a smile on her face. Ruri looks up and at the house. "It's home." Mom whispers. Ruri nods her head and looks up at her Mom.

"Does Da like it?" She asks. Mom smiles down at her and nods her head. She kneels, resting the dish on the ground, and grabs Ruri, picking her up. Mom kisses Ruri's head.

"Dad loves it."

"Mommy?" Mom looks up and smiles as Ruri races down the stairs. Ruri's hair is put up in two adorable piggy tails, with cute little pink ribbons holding them up. Her white lace dress hangs around her ankles, brushing her pink shoes. The shoes have white flower clasps that shine in the light. Mom laughs and squats down, her arms open as Ruri races into them. Mom stands up and rests Ruri on her hip.

"Ready?" Mom asks. Ruri nods her head making her piggy tails bounce. Mom laughs and heads out the door. They pause in front of the Minamino door, as Mom presses the doorbell. Mom takes a deep breath and smiles when the door opens. Shiori grins seeing the pair.

"Asoka! Ruri!" Mom smiles and Ruri grins.

"Shiori-san!" Ruri squeals reaching for the woman. Shiori smiles and takes Ruri from Mom's arms. Ruri smiles as Shuichi walks into view from around the corner. Ruri giggles and waves.

"Hi!" Ruri says. Shiori smiles and places Ruri on the floor. Ruri skips over to Shuichi and smiles at him. Mom and Shiori walk into the kitchen already chatting. Ruri steps forward reaching for Shuichi. He flinches and steps back. Ruri pause and cocks her head to the side.

"Shoe-itch-e?" Ruri asks. Shuichi narrows his eyes at Ruri. Ruri smiles and steps closer to Shuichi. Shuichi steps back. Ruri steps forward. Shuichi steps back. Forward. Back. Forward. Back. Forward. Back. Forward. Back. Forward. Ba-

Shuichi stops as he bumps into the back of the couch. Ruri giggles and reaches for Shuichi. His eyes widen and he ducks. He smirks as Ruri runs head first into the couch. Ruri falls onto her butt and blinks. She sniffles and brings her little fist up to her eyes as tears well up in the corners. Shuichi snorts and turns around. He yelps as a figure barrels into him, two tiny arms wrapping around his waist. Both Ruri and Shuichi go tumbling to the ground. Ruri giggles into his back, her fists clutching his shirt. Shuichi pushes himself up. He glares over his shoulder at Ruri. She grins at him. He growls and pushes her off, his hand squishing against her face. Ruri giggles and grabs his hand.

"Shoe-itch-e, friend!" Ruri says pulling Shuichi's hand away. Shuichi narrows his eyes at her.

"Leave me alone." He growls standing up. Ruri looks up at him from the floor, her big gray purple eyes blinking at him. He turns and walks around the couch. Shuichi freezes and looks over his shoulder. Ruri peeks at him from behind the arm of the couch. Shuichi narrows his eyes. Ruri grins and launches herself at him. He jumps up onto the couch and glares down at her. Ruri grins up at him and leaps onto the couch. Shuichi tries to hop over the back of the couch, but ends up on his head. Ruri peers over the couch and pushes her bottom lip out seeing Shuichi rubbing his head. Shuichi looks up to see two gray purple eyes watching him. He narrows his eyes and stands up. Ruri follows him with her eyes as he walks around the couch. She ducks and crawls over to the arm. She peers over the arm and cocks her head to the side.

"Where Shoe-itch-e?" She asks. She crawls over the arm and looks behind the couch. Ruri pouts as she walks back to the front of the couch. She searches all over the living room but can't find him. She gasps as a pair of hands grabs her under the arms and lifts her up. She smiles as Mom turns her around and rests her against Mom's hip. Shiori smiles and pats Ruri's head.

"I'll see you soon, Ruri-chan." Shiori says. Mom kisses Ruri's head and turns leaving. Shiori waves as they leave the house. Ruri's eye widen as she catches sight of Shuichi. His emerald green eyes watch Ruri from behind Shiori's legs.

~A few days later~

Ruri giggles as she walks down the street towards the Minamino house. She pauses seeing Shuichi on the street looking around. He freezes seeing her and turns towards her. Ruri grins and races over to him.

"Hi, Shoe-itch-e!" She greets happily. Shuichi cocks his head to the side and smiles.

"Hello," Ruri pauses as his smile curls at the corners. "Filth." Ruri takes a step back as Shuichi steps forward.

"I don't want you anywhere near me, so get lost." Ruri sniffles and steps back.

"Why Shoe-itch-e mad?" She whimpers. Shuichi twitches and narrows his eyes.

"Because you're a filthy disgusting human and you make me sick!" Tears pour down Ruri's cheeks as Shuichi snarls at her. Ruri rubs her eyes and whimpers.

"Shoe-itch-e mean!" She wails. Shuichi smirks and turns, walking away. Ruri looks up and blinks seeing a flash of the image of a tall silver haired man. He pauses and turns to look at her. She blinks her teary eyes seeing his golden eyes.

"Shoe-itch-e?" Ruri asks the tears stopping momentarily. Shuichi pauses and glares over his shoulder.

"Get lost! I don't want you!" Ruri's eyes widen. Tears race down her cheeks as a tidal wave of emotions rushes through her small young body. Her mind flashes back to the day her father died. 'I don't want you!' The exact same thing her father said to them before he killed himself. Ruri clenches her fists and grinds her teeth.

"Shut up!" She screeches before launching herself at the young boy in front of her. Shuichi releases a small scream as the girl latches herself to his arm, her small baby teeth digging into his skin. She growls and mumbles incoherently, while Shuichi pulls at her hair and scratches her face, anything to get the girl off. Ruri's fingernails dig into Shuichi's scalp as she grabs two fistful of red hair. Both mothers come racing out upon hearing the racket. Shiori screams seeing the two toddlers rolling around in the dirt growling and snarling at each other. Ruri's mom, Asoka, gasps and covers her mouth seeing her little daughter pull on little Shuichi's hair and slam his face into the ground. Both mothers race over to the two quarreling toddlers. Shiori grabs Shuichi around the waist and lifts him up, but Ruri follows both her tiny fists clamped down on Shuichi's hair and vice versa. Asoka pulls on Ruri but the girl refuses to budge. Shuichi snarls and Ruri growls, both sound like little Tasmanian Devils fighting to the death. But with a loud pop, both toddlers are pulled apart. Two clumps of hair float to the ground between the two panting and shocked mothers. Asoka clings to Ruri as she yells and kicks, trying to get back at the little boy. Shiori cradles Shuichi to her chest but the boy's emerald eyes are focused on one thing and one thing alone, the wad of scarlet hair lying in between them.

"Well," Asoka pants, having a hard time with Ruri, "that was fun." Ruri pauses and pants like a dog. Her eyes narrow in on the little boy. This means war!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so happy! Two chapters! Again! You get see more of Shuichi's evil side and just so everyone's clear, this happens before Shuichi actually likes his mother. So of course he's gonna be mean to her. I hope you like.

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Terrible Toddlers

A week after the little 'tussle' between the two toddlers, Asoka and Shiori decide that the two should spend some time away from each other. One problem, there is some mix up about which day-care Ruri is going to and the war begins on the first day of day-care.

~The First Day~

Ruri smiles staring wide eyed at the huge building in front of her as she grips her Asoka's hand. Asoka smiles down at Ruri as her head spins back and forth. Ruri squeals seeing all the little kids playing behind the fence. She races over and smashes against the fence. Two little girls stop and stare at Ruri. Both girls race over and smile at her. Ruri giggles and waves.

"Hi! My name's Nakamichi Ruri. I'm four years old." Ruri says. Both girls giggle.

"Hi, I'm Karin." The black haired girl says, her bright blue eyes smiling at Ruri. The much smaller strawberry blonde steps forward, her tiny frame shaking.

"H-H-He-He-Hello. I-I-I-I'm Rei-Rei-Reiko." Ruri giggles and reaches through the fence to pat little Reiko's head.

"You're cute!" Ruri she giggles. One of the teachers pulls Reiko away. Reiko blushes red and grins happily.

"Um, who are you dear?" The teacher asks laughing nervously. Ruri looks up at the teacher and grins.

"I'm Nakamichi Ruri, the most freakin' cutest thing you'll ever lay eyes on." She smiles at Reiko. "Except her." The teacher blinks at the little four years old in front of him. He had two options, tell another teacher or call the police. He jumps as a woman walks up behind the little girl. The woman smiles down at the girl before looking up at him.

"Hello. My name is Nakamichi Asoka. I'm Ruri's mother. Are you one of the teachers?" She asks. The man nods and smiles.

"Yes, my name's Komura Tohru. I'm a part time teacher here. It's very nice to meet you." Tohru says holding his hand out. Asoka smiles and shakes his hand. She gasps as Reiko peeks out from behind him. Asoka squeals.

"You're so cute!" She kneels and grins at the little girl. "You're so freakin' adorable!" Reiko blushes and dives behind Tohru's legs. Tohru smiles at Ruri. So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Ruri giggles and grabs her mom's sleeve. Asoka looks at Ruri.

"Reiko's shy." Asoka giggles and waves at Reiko. Reiko waves shyly. Asoka looks back at Ruri and smiles. "Well you can fix that can't you, sweetheart?" Ruri puffs out her chest and grins.

"Believe it." Asoka chuckles grinning and stands up. She smiles at Tohru.

"I'll go tell them she's here. Is it ok if she just plays?" Tohru smiles and nods. He reaches down and grabs Ruri. Ruri giggles and wiggles as Tohru lifts her over the fence. Tohru chuckles as he places her one the ground and she tackles Reiko in a hug. Reiko squeaks and blushes, hiding her face in Ruri's shoulder. Karin giggles and tackles both girls in hugs, knocking the three of them to the ground. Karin, Ruri and Reiko lay on the ground in a giggling wriggling heap. Asoka smiles at the three girls. It'll be good for her to have some friends, she thinks walking towards the building. Tohru smiles at the three girls. He kneels down and rubs Ruri's head. She pauses and grins up at him, before tackling Reiko again.

Tohru watches them fondly. He'd been worried about Reiko. She'd been extremely shy and introverted when she arrived. Karin is her only friend and that took weeks. Tohru is shocked out of his thoughts by Karin's squeals. Karin runs over to the swings, Ruri and Reiko following behind. This will be good for her. Tohru turns to walk but pauses seeing Ruri freeze. His eyes widen seeing a fire alight in her eyes. He follows her gaze to a small red haired boy sitting by himself. Tohru narrows his eyes. That's the Minamino kid. Tohru leans against the fence and crosses his arms. He's antisocial, quiet and slightly…Tohru sighs. Alright the kid's a brat. Tohru jumps hearing a wail. He looks to his left and sighs as one of the boys pulls at a little girl's piggy tails. He walks over to break it up, forgetting the thoughts about Shuichi and Ruri.

Ruri races after Karin, Reiko behind her. She laughs as she grabs one of the polls and swings around it. Ruri giggles as she slides down to the ground. She looks over at Karin, who's standing in the swings, when her eyes shy past her. Ruri freezes seeing a flash of bright red. She stands up and grinds her teeth seeing emerald eyes watching the other children with coldness not associated with a child of his age. Reiko follows Ruri's gaze and freezes seeing the red haired boy. She shakes remembering his eyes. Karin had convinced her that she needed to talk more, so she'd forced her to talk to the new boy. It didn't turn out well. He'd been mean to her and made her cry. Karin had threatened to hurt him, but then he made her cry. Reiko sniffles thinking about it. Karin pauses on the swing and looks at her two friends. She blinks seeing Reiko almost in tears and Ruri practically growling, both look at the same thing. Karin freezes seeing the horror of day-care. Minamino Shuichi.

Ruri growls and steps forward, but a hand grabs a hold of her shirt. Ruri looks over her shoulder to see huge tears running down Reiko's red blotchy cheeks. Ruri looks in front of her hearing a thump. Karin stands in front of her.

"I don't like him." Karin says with a frown. Ruri puffs out her chest and grabs Reiko's hand.

"Shoe-itch-e goes down." Ruri growls glaring at him. Reiko and Karin blink at Ruri before giggling. Ruri glares at the two giggling girls, before huffing and stomping over to Shuichi. She can still hear their giggles and squeals of 'Shoe-it-e!' Shuichi looks up and smiles at Ruri.

"Hello, Ruri-chan." Ruri blinks at the sweet smile and the openness of his face. She narrows her eyes at him and steps back.

"You're the one who put those thorns in my shoes." She growls. Shuichi cocks his head to the side his eyes wide and innocent.

"And I believe you're the one who left your water hose in our yard." Ruri freezes and looks to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Our yard flooded." Ruri twitches again. She'd heard about it. It took Shiori days to get it cleaned up.

"I'll admit it did offer some amusement. I actually laughed at that woman. So for that I do thank you." Ruri stares at Shuichi wide eyed and mouth agape. He'd laughed at his mother, while she cleaned up their yard.

"You didn't help her?" Ruri shouts. Shuichi chuckles and smiles crookedly.

"Why would I help that woman? I don't care for her." Ruri flops onto the ground in front of Shuichi.

"She's your mom!" Shuichi narrows his eyes. Ruri's eyes widen seeing little gold flecks in his eyes.

"That woman is by no measure of the fact my mother." Ruri flinches away from Shuichi. She grinds her teeth and narrows her eyes.

"Minamino, I-"

"Hey there." Ruri squeaks as a pair of hands grab under her arms and lift. Ruri blinks as Tohru rests her against his hip.

"Karin and Reiko came crying to me. Is everything alright?" He asks smiling at both of the toddlers. Shuichi smiles up at Tohru, a slight upturn to his smile makes it seem forced.

"Ruri and I were just speaking to one another." Tohru smiles down at him.

"Well that's nice." He says smiling at Ruri. Ruri glares at Shuichi. Tohru jostles her.

"That's not a nice face." He says narrowing his eyes at Ruri. Ruri looks down and pooches out her bottom lip.

"Sorwy." She mumbles. Tohru grins at her. His smile droops a little as he looks down at Shuichi.

"How are you?" He asks. Shuichi watches him, and then looks at the flower on the ground in front of him. Tohru waits patiently for a few minutes, but Shuichi ignores him. Tohru heaves a sigh and turns around to walk away. Ruri watches Shuichi as Tohru carries her away. Shuichi looks up and smirks. Ruri narrows her eyes at him. He will go down.

After weeks of attempting revenge, Ruri was almost out of ideas. Hot glued his hair to the ground, glued his shoes to the locker, pretty much glued everything. None of it worked, but it all changes today. She'd been thinking about this for a few days. Now it was time to put it into action. Ruri smiles as Tohru turns his back to her in order to a group of little girls. Ruri slips in quickly and grabs the bottle of glue. She slides the bottle into her huge pockets on her dress and slips back into her seat in the circle next to Karin and Reiko, who after some persuasion was beginning to come out of her shell. Karin leans closer to Ruri.

"What's that for?" She asks, Reiko peaking over her shoulder. Ruri grins but shakes her head.

"Later." She whispers as Tohru walks back to them.

"Do you girls have anything to share?" He asks leaning down to the girls' level. Ruri nods her head and pulls out a beautiful ice blue gemmed pendent. Karin and Reiko gasp as the gem shines in the fluorescent light of the room.

"That's boo-ful!" Reiko squeals. Karin nods her head in agreement. Ruri puffs out her chest and hands the necklace to Tohru. Tohru smiles at the necklace.

"This is beautiful Ruri-chan. Who gave this to you?" He asks. Ruri smiles.

"My mommy bought it for me. It's my most pwized position." Tohru chuckles and hands the necklace back, but Ruri pushes it away.

"Will Sensei keep it safe?" Ruri asks. Tohru smiles slightly and nods his head. He shows it to the other children. They ooh and aww, but one has a different reaction. Shuichi eyes light up seeing the beautiful ice blue jewel. He smirks slightly seeing the adoration in Ruri's eyes as she watches Tohru place the necklace in a drawer and lock it. Ruri turns to Karin and Reiko.

"You?" Karin grins and races over to her locker. She pulls out a shoe box and walks over to Tohru.

"I brought Herpes." Karin says grinning. Tohru's jaws drop, his eyes widen. He laughs and shakes his head nervously.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, what is his name?" Karin blinks up at Tohru.

"Herpes. Herpes, the turtle."

"Oh, that's what I thought you said." He says smiling, although a little tightly. He takes the box from Karin and takes out 'Herpes.' He hands the turtle to Karin and she shows everyone in the circle. Tohru grabs his cup of apple juice and takes a sip.

"My daddy has something called Herpes too!" Tohru inhales and chokes on the apple juice. He coughs and leans against the desk. Hearing a chuckle, he looks up through teary eyes to see the head teacher. The tall brunette woman smiles from behind her glasses and pats him on the back.

"It's alright." Tohru takes a deep breath and calms down. "How are things going?" She asks.

"Well, so far pretty well." He says. "Except that some of the children didn't bring anything, but I told them it was fine." The woman smiles.

"And the herpes. Is that clearing up?" She giggles. Tohru stares at her wide eyed.

"You heard that?" He gasps. The woman smiles and nods her head.

"It's perfectly fine. They're children and they say what they want to. It'll be fine."

"Sensei?" They both look down to see Ruri staring up at them. Tohru kneels down and smiles.

"What is it Ruri-chan?" Tohru asks. Ruri stares down and nudges the ground with the toe of her shoe.

"Can I see my necklace?" She asks. Tohru pauses seeing Ruri's blotchy cheeks and wet eyes. He smiles sadly.

"We'll get it." He says grabbing her hand. Ruri grins and they walk over to the desk. Tohru reaches for the key in the pencil case on his desk. He freezes not feeling the familiar metal. He digs around but doesn't find it. He reaches for the drawer and it opens easily. His eyes widen seeing the missing necklace. He searches through the drawer but to no avail. He looks down hearing a tiny whimper. Ruri buries her fist in her eyes and wails. Tohru kneels and drags Ruri against his chest. He squeezes her tightly. How could he have lost it?

"Where's Shuichi?" He looks up to see the head teacher scanning the children. The head teacher and Tohru's eyes meet. They'd lost a child.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope the time skips don't confuse anyone. (smiles) Finally Shuichi gets a little nicer. And Maya even comes into play, but sadly not for long. (evil smile) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Once A Thief, Always A Thief

Shuichi looks up hearing the tiny almost inaudible creak of the door. He freezes seeing two bigger boys slip into the room after the head teacher, Shimizu. He slips out of his chair and crouches on the other side of the desk. He peers around the corner and watches in amusement as the boys take the key from the pencil case on the desk. The boys open the drawer and grab the necklace. Sliding the drawer back into place, the boys sneak past the two teachers, Shuichi following behind quietly. Shuichi pauses as he follows the two boys out of the building. He looks over his shoulder at the daycare and shrugs. He narrows his eyes as the boys race past the elementary school and towards the middle school. Well, isn't that interesting. Shuichi watches as the boys sneak behind the huge middle school. Shuichi smirks and skirts around some other middle schoolers in the courtyard. He slinks around behind the building, but pauses seeing the boys crouching jut around the corner.

"Ha ha! Who lets little snots bring something like this to school?" The slightly thicker boy laughs holding up the necklace. The scrawny boy chuckles in a squawky voice.

"Maybe we could buy that new game?" The scrawny says. Shuichi narrows his eyes and releases a low growl. Low class amateur brats! Stepping around the corner, Shuichi smirks cruelly.

"I don't believe so." He says. Both boys jump hearing the voice. The thicker boy burst out laughing.

"It's just one of the snots!" He says laughing stepping forward threateningly. The scrawny boy's eyes scan the area.

"Maybe we should leave?" He squawks. The thicker boy rolls his eyes and cracks his knuckles glaring at Shuichi. The thicker boy tosses the necklace on the ground.

"Stop being a wuss, Touya! I'll knock the snot out of the brat then we can skip class." Shuichi smirks eyeing the two boys. Two kits against him, this will be easy. His eyes scan the scrawny one, ready to bolt any second. The thicker one lunges at Shuichi, but he crouches and leaps to the side.

"Gin!" He yelps seeing the thicker boy take a face plant in the dirt. Shuichi stands up and smirks. The thicker boy spits out clumps of dirt and stands up wiping his mouth. He growls and glares at Shuichi.

"You brat!" He yells charging at Shuichi. Shuichi steps back but stumbles, his foot catching in a root. His eyes widen as the thicker boy's fist comes in contact with the side of his head. Shuichi ducks at the last second and the fist just barley scathes him, knocking him backwards. Shuichi shakes his head to rid the dizziness and narrows his eyes at the older boy. Gin gulps seeing Shuichi's eyes flash golden.

"Hey! What the hell was that?" He yells pointing at Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi stands up and growls baring his teeth.

"He's a freak!" The scrawny guy, Touya, screeches. Shuichi takes a step forward, his fist clenched tightly.

"You'll regret that." Shuichi growls the grass wiggling under his feet like snakes. Both boys eep and huddle together.

"Dude! What the hell?" Touya screams. "He's gonna kill this!" Gin gulps. Both boys look at each other before turning around and running away. Shuichi snorts and walks over to the necklace. He grabs the necklace and holds it up in the sunlight. It sparkles like fresh snow on the ground, giving the ice blue gem a beautiful shimmer. His eyes narrow feeling a strange energy emanating from it. He places the necklace in his pocket and walks back towards the daycare. Ruri won't be seeing that again.

It had been a few weeks since Ruri's necklace had been stolen, Shuichi went missing and to top it all off Shiori had gotten hurt a few days ago. Ruri sighs crouching even closer to the ground. She sniffles as tears fall down her cheeks. Tohru rubs her back. He looks up and frowns seeing Shuichi sitting in an opposite corner staring down at the ground. Things have not been going great for his two most peculiar students. Shuichi's mother, Ruri's Aunt, was hurt. Tohru wasn't able to get it out of the two what had happened, but it clearly upset both children.

"Ruri, dear?" He asks resting his hand on her shoulder. Ruri hiccups and looks up at him. "How about we see if Shuichi's ok?" Ruri shakes her head.

"It's his fault!" She wails. "He did it!" Tohru heaves a sigh and looks over Shuichi. He freezes seeing Shuichi's eyes resting on Ruri. Tohru's eyes widen seeing a unimaginable deep sadness in the young boy's eyes. He smiles sadly and picks up Ruri. Ruri squeaks and clutches at Tohru's shirt. He stops in front of Shuichi. Shuichi looks away, his shoulders slumped. Tohru sits Ruri down in front of Shuichi and steps back. Ruri stares at Shuichi tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Why?" She whimpers. Shuichi looks up at her, his eyes heavy. Shuichi shakes his head and turns away. Ruri clenches her fist and grinds her teeth. She grabs a hold of Shuichi's shirt and turns him around. She glares at him.

"She's hurt bee-cus you!" Shuichi flinches and looks away.

"Why?" Ruri screeches. Tohru steps forward to take Ruri away, but Shuichi stops him with his words.

"She wasn't supposed to get hurt." Shuichi mumbles. "Why?" He asks looking up at Ruri, his eyes wide and shocked. "Why would she do that?"

"Because." Ruri says. Shuichi grab her hand.

"Why?" He begs. Ruri smiles slightly tears racing down her cheeks.

"She's your mother." Ruri pats Shuichi head. "She loves you. That's just what they do." Shuichi looks away and releases Ruri's hand. Tohru heaves a sig. He thought another fight would break out. Ruri steps away and turns to Tohru. He smiles down at her and she looks up at him with eyes much older than her four years.

"He'll be fine."

Ruri narrows her eyes as she watches Shuichi. He ignores her and stares up at Shiori. Shiori smiles and runs her fingers through Shuichi's hair.

"My little man." She says. She leans over and kisses his forehead. Ruri cocks her head to the side. He never let her do that before? Ruri's eyes linger on Shiori's bandaged arms. Does he feel bad? She looks at Shuichi as he smiles at Shiori, his mother.

"Mother are you hungry?" Shuichi asks. Shiori smiles and nods her head.

"The snacks are in the kitchen." Ruri looks over at her own mother. Asoka smiles watching Shuichi walk into the kitchen. Ruri grins and races after Shuichi. She smiles seeing Shuichi pushing a chair over to the table. Ruri walks over and peers up at Shuichi as he grabs a plate of apples and peanut butter. Ruri smiles as Shuichi looks down at her. She reaches for the plate. Shuichi looks at the plate then down at Ruri. He slowly hands her the plate and climbs down. She hands him the plate and follows him as walks back into the living room. Asoka smiles seeing the two walk side by side.

"Well it's good to see them get along." She whispers to Shiori. Shiori smiles and nods her head. She was happy that her son wasn't so distant and cold anymore. Ruri crawls up onto the couch and sits down grinning at Shuichi as he hands his mother a smaller plate of apples and peanut butter. Shiori smiles at her son.

"Thank you Shuichi dear." Shuichi smiles and sit down beside Ruri. Ruri smiles and peeks at Shuichi from the corner of her eyes. Maybe he's not so bad, after all.

~8 Years Later~

Ruri glares at the shock of red hair in front of hair. For years now she'd tried to be friends with Shuichi, but he would have nothing to do with her. But wait! Apparently he could totally be friends with little Maya! That tramp! Ruri puffs out her cheeks and glares at the two laughing preteens a few rows in front of her. She feels someone lean against her. She looks up to see Karin grinning down at her.

"Again?" She asks. Ruri heaves a sigh and stands up from her desk.

"I don't get it! I've been with him since we were young, why her?" Ruri asks outraged by Shuichi's rejection. Karin grabs Ruri's arm and drags out of the room. Ruri follows glaring over her shoulder at Shuichi. Ruri blinks back the sudden tears. She shakes her head.

"Why?" She asks leaning against the window in the hallway. Karin sighs and leans next to her.

"Why what?" Karin asks looking at Ruri. Ruri sniffles.

"Why does it bother me if he's my friend or not?" Karin giggles and wraps an arm around Ruri. She squeezes Ruri.

"Maybe my theory isn't so preposterous." She says. Ruri heaves a sigh and freezes as Maya and Shuichi walk out the classroom together. Ruri glares at them as they pass. She flinches catching Shuichi's eye. Looking away quickly, her face heats up. Damn him! She curses under her breath and storms off, Karin following behind. I'll rip his head off! Ruri races down the steps and into the locker room. Karin burst in and leaps in front of Ruri. Ruri stops in her tracks and glares at Karin.

"Move." She orders. Karin shakes her head.

"What was that?" Karin asks. Ruri rolls her eyes and groans.

"I just don't like feeling that way." Ruri snaps. Karin looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"Really? You do like him?" Ruri bites her bottom lip.

"Maybe."

"You can't keep running away from this." Ruri groans and paces up and down the lockers.

"He doesn't like me. What do I do?"

"Get rid of Maya?" Karin suggests. Ruri glares at her. Karin holds up her hands in surrender.

"Not funny." Ruri says.

"Sorry." Karin says stepping back. "I'm just saying that if Maya wasn't in the picture then you'd have a chance." Ruri yells and crouches down. Kain sighs and kneels next to her.

"He hates me." Ruri mumbles. "He's best friends with Maya and hates me. Maya doesn't like me either." Karin blinks in surprise.

"Why?" Ruri flinches and looks away.

"It may be because I, um, was kind of a little mean to her early in the year." Karin groans.

"Why on earth were you mean to her of all people?" She asks. Ruri scrunches up her nose.

"Well, I was mad because Shuichi had been a little snot and then she wouldn't stop bothering me, so I might have screamed at her."

"Might have?"

"Ok, so I totally went bitchy on her ass, but it was a bad day. I tried to apologize but then Shuichi found out and became her friend. Now he hardly talks to me." Ruri slides to the ground and sits on her butt. Karin pats her on the head.

"I can't help you now. You shitted this up."

"I know. Maybe if I apologize to Shuichi, then I can talk to Maya about how much of a bitch I am." Ruri says looking up at Karin hopefully. Karin smiles down at her, but it looks forced. Karin pats Ruri's knee and stands up.

"Well lets by your house. I'm hungry and you still have some cookies left over." Ruri rolls her eyes and stands up to follow Karin. She pauses seeing Shuichi and Maya talking together as they change their shoes. Ruri heaves a sigh and follows Karin out of the building, not noticing a pair of emerald eyes watching her.

The next day Ruri walks into school to be tackled by a hysterical Karin. Ruri blinks down at Karin as she grins up at Ruri.

"What on earth-?" Ruri begins. Karin grins up at her.

"Guess who is giving who the cold shoulder?" Ruri blinks.

"Um, I have no idea." Karin rolls her eyes and straightens up.

"You're truly dense. Shuichi and Maya are no longer speaking." Ruri's eyes widen.

"Why?" Karin shrugs.

"No one knows. They just totally ignored each other when they arrived." Ruri shakes her head.

"That doesn't sound like Minamino." Karin raises an eyebrow.

"U, isn't this good for you…" She trails off as Ruri races past. Karin heaves a breath. "Are you serious?" Ruri races down the hallway and skids around the corner tumbling into someone. She yelps and falls forward along with the person. Ruri groans and gets onto her hands and knees. She gasps meeting a pair of emerald eyes.

"Shuichi!" Shuichi's eyes widen as Ruri wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls back.

"What happened?" Shuichi flinches and looks away. His hands tighten into fist around her waist. Ruri's eyes scan Shuichi's face, but all she sees is blank. Shuichi blinks as Ruri leans back and grabs his collar.

"You and me, Minamino. We're friends, whether you like it or not." She says staring defiantly into his eyes. Shuichi looks at the flames in Ruri's eyes and the determined set in her lips. He heaves a sigh.

"It's not wise to be friends with me." Ruri snorts and looks away. Shuichi glares at Ruri.

"I told you, Minamino. It's not up to you anymore." Shuichi shakes his head.

"Ruri-" He freezes as her hand cups his mouth.

"Me and you. That's it." Shuichi grabs her wrist and pulls her hand away.

"I'm warning you, it's not safe." He says his eyes ablaze. Ruri grabs his hand and stares, her eyes equally ablaze.

"I don't care." She says. She smiles at Shuichi. "You're stuck with me." Shuichi heaves a sigh and stands up. He looks down at her, his eyes a golden green.

"We're not friends." He says before walking away. Ruri watches him grinning. This isn't over, Shuichi.

Ruri heaves a sigh as she walks home, a certain redhead following behind her. She peers over her shoulder and smiles seeing Shuichi. He smiles slightly back at her. It'd been a few days since she'd told Shuichi they'd be friends. He still wasn't to keen to it. She spins around and begins to walk backwards, her eyes staring into his.

"What's your problem?" She grumbles as they continue. Shuichi heaves a sigh and looks away. He couldn't tell her the reason he didn't want to be friends. He was a demon and other demons will seek him out and hurt anyone he knows and loves. Shuichi freezes sensing a demonic aura. His eyes widen seeing a demon disguised as a human reach for Ruri. No! Not again! He tenses, but before he can act, Ruri spins around and slams her elbow into the demon's collar bone. The back of her fist comes up and slams into the demon's face. Shuichi freezes in shock as he hears bones crunch under Ruri's fist. The demon crumbles into a pile on the ground with a scream and clutching his now broken nose. Ruri shakes her fist and glares down at the demon.

"Damn pervert!" She growls, before looking over her shoulder at Shuichi and grins. "Not bad, huh?"

Shuichi nods his head as a crowd begins to gather. Shuichi tenses as the demon growls standing on his knees. Shuichi steps in front of Ruri and glares at the demon. The demon flinches and falls back. He crawls away and races off into an alley. Shuichi looks over his shoulder at Ruri and then to the alley. He relaxes and turns around, a slight smile playing on his lips. Ruri blinks and cocks her head to the side seeing a slightly cruel glint in his eyes.

"What?" She asks. Shuichi shakes his head and walks to her side.

"Nothing. Let's just go home." He says. Meanwhile in the alley the demon was in a worse off situation as plants dig into his skin and suck his life's blood slowly. Shuichi smirks as his eyes peer over his shoulder towards the alley. Ruri talks away as if nothing happened, completely at ease with him. I will protect you, Shuichi thinks nodding his head to some nonsense he hadn't heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**bonbonbunny: Hey! Long time no see! Sorry for taking so long! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Five: From Seed To Sprout

"Minamino!" Shuichi pauses hearing the loud screech of his old friend Ruri. They'd known each other very since they were young. Now it'd been a year since Ruri had made the announcement of being his friend and then proved herself able to be his friend. Of course, Shuichi did help from the side line. Shuichi turns around and smiles as Ruri races over to him. She comes to a halt in front of him grinning like a madman. She spins in a circle making the long dark brown skirt flare out.

"Am I the cutest thing or what?" She asks still spinning, but slowly comes to a stop facing him. Shuichi nods his head as his eyes trail up and down Ruri's form. He notices the brown slip on shoes and the white knee high socks. He smirks seeing the long brown skirt. Typical Ruri, he thinks. She'd never wear anything shorter than knee length. His eyes continue their journey past the tight white corset like top and to her soft oval face. A pair of purple gray eyes watch him as he smiles at her. He looks at her hair and smiles seeing the yellow ribbons he had gotten her for Christmas the year before. They tie her honey blonde hair away from her face, making her look even more innocent than usual. Ruri cocks her head to the side as Shuichi smiles at something above her head. She turns around and looks. Her eyebrows knit together not seeing anything.

"What on earth, Minamino?" She asks. Shuichi chuckles and shakes his head.

"Nothing." He says before turning around. Ruri heaves a sigh and follows.

"Minamino?" She says walking at his side.

"Hmm." He says not even bothering to look at her. Ruri narrows her eyes and clenches her fist. Shuichi flinches as Ruri's fist comes in contact with the side of his arm. Ruri looks away, her arms crossed. Shuichi sighs rubbing his now sore arm. Ruri was the only human who he'd met that could actual leave a bruise on him. Of course, she has the knack of hitting the exact same spot again and again.

"Ignore me why don't you?" Ruri grumbles. Shuichi heaves a sigh and gives a little smile.

"I'm sorry. I've just been very preoccupied with some things lately." Shuichi says. Ruri looks over at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well, whatever." She says letting her arms uncross. "Just don't do it again." She growls pointing a finger at him. He holds up his hands in surrender and nods his head.

Ruri and Shuichi pause at the crosswalk. Ruri looks away from Shuichi as he looks over at her. She blinks and smiles seeing a little family cross. The father, with his dark hair in a mess, carries a little bundle wrapped in a blanket, while the wife with beautiful long curly brown hair holds onto the daughter's hand. Ruri freezes as a wave of sadness rushes into her and tears well up in her eyes. The world blurs and noises fade as images flash in front of her. _A tall tan man rushing towards a little brunette girl and tossing her up high in the air. The little girl squealing with glee. A beautiful giggle coming out of nowhere and a woman appearing holding a bundle. The girl laughing as her father carries her over to the woman and the bundle. The girl peering down at the bundle and smiling seeing a little tiny baby. Tiny wisps of blonde hair curl into the baby's face. The girl giggling at her new sister._

Ruri gasps and coughs as the air rushes back into her. She tries to get her breath back. As she takes a lungful of air she feels a hand rest on her head. Ruri looks up to see Shuichi. He watches her worriedly, his eyes an even deeper green than usually. Ruri blinks and looks around. Her eyes widen seeing the pale white walls and the smell of a sterile area. She blinks down at the wires and needles poking into her. I'm in a hospital, Ruri wonders.

"What-?"

"You passed out." Shuichi mumbles, his hand gripping Ruri's. "You stopped breathing." He whispers, his hand tightening around Ruri's. Ruri blinks. She looks up hearing the door open. She smiles seeing her mother. Asoka wails seeing her daughter lying in the bed, wires and things attached to her. Asoka throws herself at Ruri and wraps her arms around Ruri tightly. Asoka wails into Ruri's shoulder. Ruri blinks a little dazed. She smiles seeing Shiori walk in.

"Shiori-san." Ruri says. Shiori gasps and smiles tearly. She walks behind Shuichi and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Ruri feels tears pour down her cheeks as she squeezes her mother close. She's not your mother. Ruri freezes as the thought runs through her head. Ruri pats Asoka's back, but an uneasy feeling courses through her. Something's not right, she thinks.

After a few days, they released her and luckily she'd missed graduating middle school. Ruri grins over at Shuichi as they grab a bite to eat. Ruri digs into her sundae and moans as the ice-cream slides down her throat. Shuichi smiles at Ruri as ice-cream drips down her chin. He chuckles lightly, feeling a weight lifting off of him as Ruri glows with life. Ruri wipes at her chin with her napkin as Shuichi takes a small bite of his chocolate mint ice-cream. Ruri pauses as the image of the happy family flashes in front of her eyes.

"It was weird." Shuichi looks over at Ruri as she stares down at her dessert. "It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest." That explains the screaming, Shuichi thinks.

"They seemed so happy." Ruri mumbles taking another bite.

"Who were?" Shuichi asks. Ruri's eyes close slightly into slits.

"I don't know who they were, but I knew something bad was gonna happen. It made me sad." Shuichi watches as Ruri's eyes dull. He clenches his jaw and leans forward a spoonful of ice-cream in hand. Ruri twitches as the spoon brushes her lips. Her eyes widen seeing Shuichi staring at her intensely.

"Open." Shuichi orders. Ruri opens her mouth hesitantly. Shuichi sticks the spoon into her mouth. She blinks as the mint ice-cream melts in her mouth and the pieces of chocolate hard against her tongue. Ruri grabs the spoon and slides it out of her mouth. She grins chewing on the chocolate. She closes her eyes as the coldness of the mint chills her skin, sending goose bumps and shivers all over her body. Ruri opens her eyes to meet Shuichi's. Ruri blinks at his lax mouth and wide eyes. She grins, pieces of chocolate covering the teeth. Shuichi looks away, his mouth suddenly pursed and eyes squeezed tightly shut. Ruri leans forward worriedly as he begins to shake. Shuichi covers his mouth as snorts escape. Ruri's eyes widen as he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. Ruri giggles lightly, before joining him in a chorus of laughter. Ruri and Shuichi walk out of the restaurant smiling. Both feeling a lot better.

~First Day Of High School~

Ruri heaves a sigh as she peers up at the bright blue cloudless sky, her blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail. She pauses hearing a loud pop. Turning around, she sighs seeing Karin and Reiko climbing through a fence across the street. As Reiko climbs through Karin places the board back in place. Ruri cocks her head to the side seeing the familiar red and yellow high school uniforms. Ruri grins. Cupping her mouth she yells out to them.

"Hey! You guys!" Both girls freeze and turn towards the yell. A grin breaks out on Karin's face. Reiko smiles slightly waving. Karin grabs Reiko's hand and they race across the road. Ruri gasps as a car skids to a halt barely missing Karin and Reiko. Reiko stares, eyes wide, still clutching Karin's hand. Karin kicks the car.

"Stupid jackass! Watch were you're going!" She pulls Reiko away towards Ruri. Ruri blinks as Karin and Reiko come over to her. Ruri heaves a breath as she and Reiko slide to the ground. Reiko shakes and shivers as she takes gasping breathes. Karin blinks down at her two friends.

"What's y'alls problem?" She asks. Reiko looks up tears in her eyes.

"Are you crazy?" She whispers. "We could have died." Ruri falls back heaving a breath.

"Karin, you crazy idiot." Ruri mumbles.

"Um, Ruri, why are you just standing here?" Reiko asks. Ruri groans.

"I'm waiting for Shuichi." Ruri mutters sitting up.

"Hello, Miss Steep. Miss Komura." Ruri looks over her shoulder to see Shuichi standing behind her. Ruri stands up and spins around to face Shuichi.

"Ready?" Ruri asks. Shuichi nods his head. He smiles at Reiko and Karin.

"I see you two are also going to Meiou." He says starting down the street, Ruri by his side. Karin shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah. Personally I wanted to go to an all girls' high school, but mom didn't like that." Karin gripes walking behind Ruri and Shuichi.

"What about you Reiko?" Ruri asks looking over her shoulder. Shuichi does the same. Reiko eeps and looks down blushing bright red.

"Um, I was happy that I got in." She whispers. Ruri grins.

"I'm happy I'll know some people in my class." Ruri says glaring at Shuichi. Karin and Reiko blink in confusion.

"You two aren't in the same class?" Karin asks. Ruri snorts.

"No." She says punching Shuichi in the arm. He winces. "Smart ass here, skipped a grade." Karin and Reiko gasp, their eyes wide.

"You skipped a grade?" Reiko whispers.

"Well that just sucks." Karin mumbles. "There goes my eye candy." Shuichi looks away sweat dropping. Ruri rolls her eye and sighs.

"Don't worry Shuichi. Karin will find some other poor sap in about an hour of stepping onto campus." Karin giggles grinning.

"Yep." Karin chirps. "Oh, hey Minamino? Is it true you passed the entrance exam with a perfect score?" Ruri blinks, looking up at Shuichi.

"I didn't know that." She mumbles. She heaves a sigh and looks away. "That just rained on my great day." Shuichi looks at Ruri worriedly. He looks over his shoulder at other two girls. He shakes his head. Karin laughs.

"Well I must be mistaken!" She yells throwing an arm around Ruri. "Minamino can't be that smart. I mean no one's done that in twenty years."

"One point." Ruri mumbles. Shuichi heaves a sigh. Karin looks between the red head and Ruri.

"What?"

"One point." Ruri groans.

"Ruri was one point away from skipping a grade also." Shuichi informs Reiko and Karin. Karin laughs nervously.

"Well, that just says that you're really smart and well, um…" Karin trails off. Ruri heaves a sigh and looks up. Her eyes widen seeing the campus a few steps away.

"Wow." She mumbles. Karin and Reiko nod their heads. Shuichi smiles seeing Ruri's shocked face.

"Hey it's Tohru!" Karin yells racing off.

"Brother!" Reiko yells racing after Karin. Ruri blinks seeing the familiar mess of coppery hair.

"Is that him?" Ruri asks Shuichi.

"It seems so." Shuichi says. He smiles down at her. "Do you wish to speak with him?" Ruri grins up at Shuichi. She grabs his hand as they walk over.

"Tohru-sensei!" Tohru freezes hearing his name. That voice, he thinks. It can't be. He looks over his shoulder to see the two children that made his day-care life very, very, very hard. His eyes widen as he really takes in the two as they stop in front of him.

"Hey, sensei." Tohru blinks seeing little Ruri grin at him, at eye level. His eyes scan over her. She's grown. His eyes slip over her boobs. A lot. He shakes his head and looks away a blush tainting his cheeks. Great I'm a pervert.

"Hello, Sensei." He looks up to see the little demon of day-care smiling at him. His eyes widen seeing the long red hair and…He's so tall. Tohru thinks as he looks at Shuichi, who's a couple inches taller. Ruri giggles.

"Tohru-sensei, how have you been?" Ruri asks. Tohru smiles.

"Very well, actually. I'm a high school teacher, now." Ruri's eyes widen.

"Komura-sensei?" Ruri asks. Tohru nods his head, leaning away from the shocked girl.

"You're my home room teacher!" She squeals. Two more squeals echoes Ruri's.

"Mine too!" Karin yells. Reiko giggles.

"Ruri?" Ruri looks up at Shuichi. His eyes flicker to Ruri's hand, still clasped onto his. Ruri blinks.

"What?" Karin grins devilishly and points at Ruri's hand. Ruri looks down to see her hand still clutching in Shuichi's.

"Well," she mumbles, "that's weird." Ruri lets go of Shuichi's hand and stuffs her hands in her pocket.

"Note to self: Don't hold Minamino's hand." Ruri mumbles. They all jump hearing the bell ring.

"Time for class!" Karin yells grabbing Reiko and Tohru and running towards the building. Ruri sighs and steps towards the building. She pause and smiles over her shoulder at Shuichi.

"Good luck with the second years. Play gentle." Ruri says winking, before racing into the building.

Ruri grins seeing Shuichi talking with one of his second year classmates as she peeks into the lab room. Shuichi bows slightly. The guy he was talking two scratches the back of his neck, laughing and waving at Shuichi. Shuichi straightens up and turns to leave. He pauses seeing Ruri peeking in. She grins and waves. The second year chuckles from behind him.

"Your girlfriend?" He asks. Shuichi smiles over his shoulder and shakes his head. He heads towards the door. Ruri leans back and stands by the door. She smiles as Shuichi walks out.

"What is it?" He asks. Ruri rolls her eyes.

"I'm not walking home by myself." She says walking beside him as they leave the building. Shuichi sighs shaking his head.

"Ruri-"

"I know." She says rolling her eyes and looking away as they walk down the street. "I'm a big girl. I should be able to walk by myself, but Shuichi it's new and Reiko and Karin left already." Shuichi sighs again, but nods his head.

"Alright." Ruri grins and skips ahead. Shuichi sighs. Today was gonna be very long.

"Aso-Mom!" Ruri yells catching herself from calling Asoka by her name. She pauses hearing some noise coming from her living room. She freezes and steps out of the door frame. She quietly shuts the door in front of her and turns around. She yelps and a hand grabs her from behind, covering her mouth. The attacker wraps his other arm around her waist and drags her back into the house. Ruri screams from behind the hand and flails her arms and legs. In any other situation she would have pulled some stellar-freakin-crazy-blow-your-mind move, but right now panic was really setting in. Ruri gasps for breath as her body goes into fight or flight mode. She can feel her heart bounding against her ribs and her blood pumping overtime through her veins. The attacker spins around and throws her against the wall. Ruri winces as pain shoots through her side. She freezes feeling the attacker walk closer. She closes her eyes waiting for whatever to come…but it doesn't. She looks over her shoulder to see a thicket of red hair peeking over the attacker's shoulder. Ruri's eyes seeing the attacker's face. Shuichi presses the butcher knife into the attacker's throat. A thin trail of blood eases its way down the pale throat. Shuichi narrows his eyes as his nostrils flare, inhaling the human scent from the man. He can feel his eyes changing, but he calms himself by peeking the man's shoulder to see Ruri staring up at the man. Shuichi expects to see horror or even relief at being saved, but he sees anger. Pure unadulterated anger.

"Cain." She growls in a low deep threatening voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**bonbonbunny: I seem to be making a habit of updating two chapters at once. (grins) I like it! We finally get the story rolling! We get to see a little of the plot from the actual show. Which kinda makes me happy, because that means things get juicier from here on out! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Sick Mother

Ruri smiles as Shuichi and Shiori work on dinner. She turns her head and glares at the tall pale male standing in the corner of the kitchen. He peers from behind his long golden brown hair with his glowing icy green eyes. Ruri narrows her eyes as he narrows his eyes at Shuichi. Cain straightens up and uncrosses his arms and legs. Ruri watches Cain cautiously as he leaves the kitchen and strolls into the living room.

"Ruri-chan?" Ruri looks back towards the two Minaminos. Shiori gives Ruri a warm comforting smile.

"Why don't you help us?" She asks moving over, creating a spot between her and Shuichi. Ruri smiles and leans against the open counter between Shiori and Shuichi. Ruri smiles up at Shiori as she cuts the lettuce up. Ruri looks over at Shuichi to see him smile down at her.

"He'll leave soon. Just wait till your mother comes home." Shuichi whispers. Ruri sighs.

"I just wish she would have told me before she left, instead of just running off." Ruri mumbles resting her chin on her crossed arms.

"Hey, Runt!" Ruri twitches hearing Cain yelling from the living room. She heaves a sigh and stands up.

"Be calm and patient." Shiori says. Ruri smiles at Shiori before heading into the living room. Ruri stops at the side of the couch. Cain is splaying across the couch. Ruri smirks seeing the white bandage wrapped around Cain's neck.

"When are we gonna go home?" He says sharply. Ruri grinds her teeth.

"When I feel like it!" Ruri snaps. Cain narrows his eyes at her.

"Don't get smart with me. Your mother left me in charge. I expect some more respect." He growls.

"When you earn it!" Ruri snaps.

"Is there a problem?" Ruri looks up to see Shuichi standing in the doorway, Shiori by his side. Shiori smiles at them.

"Is anyone hungry?" She asks setting the tray of sandwiches and cookies on the coffee table in front of the couch. Cain sits up and leans forward, grabbing some cookies and a sandwich. Shuichi sits in a chair his hands clasped on his knees. Ruri sits on the arm of the chair nibbling on a cookie. Shiori smiles at the three teenagers. Her smile falls a little seeing the heated glares Ruri is throwing at Cain. She sighs and turns to go back in the kitchen. Shuichi watches as Ruri leans back, her shoulder brushing his. He leans into her shoulder in a comforting manner. She looks down at him. He smiles up at her. She heaves a sigh and rests her head next to his. Shuichi looks up from Ruri to see Cain watching them.

"Hm." He says taking a bite of sandwich. Shuichi narrows his eyes. Something just didn't feel right about Ruri's cousin to him. He didn't like the way he watched Ruri. Like a predator trying to find the weak points on its prey. Everyone jumps hearing a clattering noise from the kitchen. Shuichi stands up jostling Ruri as she leans up also.

"Mother?" Shuichi calls walking towards the kitchen. Ruri follows right behind him. Shuichi stops in the doorway and looks around. His eyes lower and widen seeing a pale arm peer from out behind the island.

"Mother?" He yells racing around the island.

"Shiori!" Ruri screams kneeling down beside her. Shiori lays on the cold floor heaving breathes, her skin pale and covered in sweat.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Shuichi asks pulling her up against him.

"Shuichi?" She croaks her eyes barely opening in slits. Coughs rake through her chest sending waves of pain through her. She curls up clutching Shuichi's shirt. Ruri spins around hearing footsteps. Cain stands in the doorway his eyes wide, hand gripping the doorway. Cain spins around and races up the stairs.

"Cain! Help us!" Ruri yells racing to the stair.

"She's none of my business!" He yells slamming a door shut. Ruri stares after him.

"Ruri?" Ruri looks back into the kitchen. Her eyes widen seeing Shuichi standing in the doorway holding Shiori.

"Shiori!" Ruri yells racing over and feeling her head.

"She's got a fever and she's having trouble breathing. There may be some fluids in her lungs." Ruri mutters feeling all over Shiori. Ruri sets her jaw and grabs the keys from the island.

"Shuichi get her in the car!" Ruri yells opening the door then racing back into the living room. Ruri grabs some pillows and a blanket. She races out the door, not even pausing to think about Cain. She smiles grimly seeing Shuichi in the backseat with his mother. Ruri opens the door and hands him the pillows and blanket. She slams the door shut and races over to the driver side. Sliding in, she shoves the keys in the ignition. The car comes to life with a loud roar. Ruri switches gears and peels out of the driveway. Shuichi grits his teeth as the car slides into the road. His eyes widen as a car come to a screeching halt behind them.

"Ruri, be careful!" He shouts clutching his mother to him. Ruri looks into the rearview mirror and clenches her fist around the steering wheel seeing Shiori's pale pained face.

"Not now Kurama!" She screams as they race past a red light skidding around a corner. Shuichi freezes hearing his other name. He snaps out of it hearing Shiori groan. Shuichi yelps and braces himself as they skid around another corner.

"Ruri!" He snaps.

"Shit!" Ruri growls spinning the wheel in her hands. They both flinch hearing sirens burst to life. Ruri glances into her rearview mirror and sees red and blue flashing lights. Shuichi looks out the back window. He clenches his jaw seeing the police.

"Hold on!" Ruri yells pressing her foot harder on the gas as she weaves in and out of other cars. Horns and sirens follow them. Ruri clenches her fists tighter seeing the hospital come into view. She spins the wheel wildly skidding them into the parking lot. Ruri spins around and looks at Shuichi.

"Get her in there." She says grabbing Shiori's hand. "I'll deal with the cops." Shuichi nods his head and races into the hospital. Ruri heaves a sigh and leans her head against the headrest. She takes a deep breath and steps out of the car, her hands crossed behind her head.

"Freeze!" A cop shouts jumping out of a cop car and pointing a gun at Ruri. Ruri tenses staring down the barrel of the gun. Never thought I'd have this happen to me. Ruri shivers as icey chill courses through her. She clutches at her chest as the breath leaves her lungs. She tries to suck in air but her lungs won't respond. Ruri falls to the ground gasping for air and convulsing as pain wraps it way all through her.

"Someone help!" Shuichi yells as he races into the hospital. A nurse races over and checks over Shiori.

"Get a bed over here!" The nurse yells. A man races over a bed in front of him, other nurses following him. Shuichi gently places Shiori on the bed. The man wheels her away. Shuichi tries to follow but the nurse grabs his hand.

"I'm sorry dear but you're gonna have to wait here." She says in a gentle voice.

"Help!" Shuichi and the nurse turn to see a cop race in carrying Ruri. Shuichi's eyes widen seeing her convulsing and eyes rolling into the back of her head. The nurse races over and calls for another bed. Shuichi watches silently as they race Ruri away. Shuichi falls into a chair and rests his head in his hands. Mother. Ruri. Please be alright.

_The tall man from her last dream is there, except he looks paler. He lies in a hospital bed, wires, tubes and needles sticking in him. He smiles as the little brunette girl rushes over to him. He reaches over the bed and picks her up. He winces as she wraps her arms around his neck, causing some of the needles to dig to deep. Blood trails down his arm. The little brunette girl wails seeing the blood. The man tries to shush her. The mother walks in with a little blonde girl. The little blonde girl begins to wail also. The mother picks up the blonde girl and tries to shush her._

"_Lea?" The little brunette looks toward the man. "Daddy's gonna be fine. It's just a little cold, that's all." The little brunette, Lea, nods her head as tears pour down her cheeks. The man smiles and reaches for the little blonde girl._

"_Sare bear?" The mother hands the blonde to the man. He clutches both girls to his chest._

"_Everything will be alright. I promise. Daddy would never leave you two." He whispers. Lea looks over at Sarah to see her sniffling. Lea hugs her trying to make her feel better. The man smiles seeing the two sisters. He looks up at the mother, who has silent tears racing down her cheeks. Lea flinches at the man places a necklace around her neck._

"_I think you're old enough to have this, now. It was my mother's and she wanted me to give it to my daughter. Take good care of it, Lea. It will grant any wish you want." Lea nods her head as she stares into the enchanting ice blue gem._

"Ruri?" Ruri shivers feeling a warm hand placed on her head. Ruri blinks open her eyes to see Shuichi smiling down at her. She gasps and sits up.

"Shiori?" She yells. Shuichi smiles and grabs her hand as she looks around frantically.

"I'm right here dear." Ruri looks over Shuichi's head to see Shiori sitting in a chair an IV in her arm.

"Shiori!" Ruri yells leaping out of bed and wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck.

"I was so worried." She sobs into Shiori's neck.

"Sh." Shiori whispers rubbing Ruri's back.

"I'm alright. It's just a little cold." Ruri tenses hearing the words from the dream. Ruri pulls back and stares at Shiori. Shiori's skin is pale and slightly damp from sweat. Ruri nods her head slowly. She forces a smile.

"Yeah, you'll be out in no time." Ruri mumbles standing up.

"Ms. Minamino?" Ruri and Shiori look up to see a nurse standing in the doorway. Shiori smiles.

"Yes. I'm coming." She says standing up on shaky leg. Ruri takes one arm and Shuichi the other and help her out the door. The nurse takes Ruri's place. Shiori pauses and smiles up at Shuichi.

"Shuichi, why don't you stay with Ruri?" Shuichi begins to shake his head, but stops seeing his mother's drowsy eyes.

"Alright mother. As you wish." He says letting her go and watching her leave. He flinches feeling arms wrap around his waist. He peers over his shoulder to see the top of a blonde head. Ruri buries her face into Shuichi's back as sobs rake through her body. Shuichi clutches Ruri's hands as he watches his mother disappear down the halls. Shuichi knew that whatever these doctors did, it wasn't going to help his mother. He had to do it himself.

Ruri heaves a sigh as her and Shuichi walk to school. It had been a few weeks since the incident. Luckily the police weren't going to do anything because both Ruri and Shiori were sick. But they did scold Shuichi for not driving the sickly women to the hospital. Ruri sniffles as the sight of Shiori puking come into mind. At first it was just a cold and she would be out in a couple of days. Then those days turned into a week. Then the cold turned into pneumonia. After two weeks, they had absolutely no idea what was wrong with her. To top that all off Shuichi had completely isolated himself from her. The only time they ever talked was in front of Shiori. Shuichi tenses and comes to a halt. Ruri pauses by his side.

"Shuichi?" She asks, knowing full well that he wasn't going to answer. He hadn't the other times. Ruri tenses seeing Shuichi peer over his shoulder. Ruri turns around to see a short man in all black walking towards them. Shuichi turns around and faces the little man. Ruri stares at the man in confusion. He seems so familiar, she thinks. She tenses as the man's eyes flicker to her. She shivers as a fire burns in them that could scorch her soul. Ruri clutches Shuichi's sleeve as she shakes all over.

"Hiei." Shuichi says nodding his head in greeting, but his tone laced with poison.

"Hn. The girl?" He questions, his eyes flickering to Ruri. Ruri flinches. Shuichi pushes her behind him.

"Ruri?" Ruri looks up at him. He smiles slightly, holding out his bag.

"Please take my bag and continue on to school. I'll be there soon." Ruri starts to shake her head, but jumps feeling flames lick at her skin. She turns wide eyed to Hiei, but no flames are there.

"Now, Ruri." Ruri nods her head, hearing the steel in his voice. She grabs his bag and begins to step backwards. Ruri yelps as Hiei glares at her his eyes aflame. She spins around and races off, not stopping till she reaches the school. Ruri leans over, her hands on her knees, as she gasps for breath. The bags lay on the ground forgotten. She straightens up and peers over her shoulder. She shivers feeling the flames lick her skin again. Ruri wraps her arms around herself as her body shakes. He's not human, she thinks remembering his glowing red eyes.

"Ruri?" Ruri jumps hearing her name. She looks to the left to see Reiko and Karin watching her.

"Are you ok?" Reiko asks. Ruri laughs nervously as she bends down and picks up the bags.

"What? Of course! I'm fine." Ruri says straightening up and smiling at her friends. Karin and Reiko share a look before shrugging their shoulders. Reiko loops her arm with Ruri's, smiling up at her.

"Let's get to class." She says pulling Ruri towards the school. Karin leads the way.

"Dude today has just been absolute crap for me." Karin says loudly as the walk into school. Ruri looks over her shoulder and shivers. Please be safe, Shuichi.

Ruri wraps her arms around her knees, as she rests her chin on her knees. Reiko leans against her in a similar position. Karin heaves a sigh as she looks up at the orange sky.

"The school will close in exactly ten minutes-"

"Great." Karin groans. She looks over her shoulder and laughs. "Ruri, my mom is gonna be ticked if I don't get home soon." Reiko nods her head.

"Yeah, Tohru is probably worried about me." She mumbles. Karin kneels in front of Ruri and Reiko.

"Ruri I'm gonna have to leave in a few minutes. Sorry." Karin mumbles. Ruri smiles.

"It's alright. I wouldn't want your mom to worry. Go ahead. Reiko?" Reiko looks up. "Why don't you go too? Tell Tohru I said hi." Reiko shakes her head.

"I don't want to leave you alone. It's dangerous." Ruri smiles and wraps her arms around Reiko.

"You're so cute!" Ruri squeals squeezing Reiko. Reiko giggles. Karin shakes her head.

"Ruri?" All three girls turn to see Shuichi standing watching them with a smile. Ruri jumps up grinning.

"Shuichi!" she yells racing over. Reiko and Karin smile at each other before walking over to Ruri as she wraps her arms around Shuichi's waist.

"Took you long enough, Minamino." Karin mumbles. Shuichi looks up and bows his head.

"I apologize for my absence." He says. Ruri pulls away and looks up at him. Her eyes widen as a pain tightens in her chest. Everything goes white. _Shuichi stands in front of a huge man, a feral sneer on the man's face. The little black haired man from before, Hiei, stands off to the side. Shuichi says something but no sounds leave his lips. The huge man sneers even more and lifts his arm up to punch Shuichi. Shuichi holds up a rose and says some more words before a green whip appears and slices down the trees. The huge man laughs nervously and Shuichi watches him with cold indifferent eyes._

"-uri? Ruri?" Ruri blinks as the white fades away to reveal two huge green eyes.

"Shuichi?" She asks stutteringly. The tightness around Shuichi's mouth relaxes hearing his name.

"Ruri are you alright?" He asks, hands gripping her shoulders. Ruri blinks.

"I didn't pass out?"

"What's going on, Minamino!" Both Shuichi and Ruri jump. They both look to the left to see a fuming Karin and a teary eyed Reiko.

"What the hell was that?" Karin screeches. Reiko sniffles watching Ruri warily. Ruri blinks in confusion.

"What happened?" She whispers to herself. Shuichi wraps an arm around Ruri's shoulder, pulling her to his side.

"Ruri has a tendency to pass out. The doctors believe that some times Ruri forgets how to breathe." Shuichi states matter of factly. Karin and Reiko gasp, eyes wide. Reiko rushes over, wrapping her thin delicate arms around Ruri's waist and wails, burying her face in Ruri's neck. Shuichi lets go of Ruri as she wraps her arms around the crying strawberry blonde. Karin walks over and hugs the two crying blondes.

"Guys, I'm fine. Shuichi's always there to take care of me." Ruri pauses slightly seeing Shuichi tense. She continues on, noting to look over that later. "The doctors say I'll be fine. It'll get better as I get older." Reiko hiccups and pulls away. Karin drops her arms and stares at the ground. Ruri sighs and cups Reiko's reddened face.

"Hey. I'll be fine." She whispers starring into Reiko's light gray eyes.

"Promise." Ruri says grinning at Reiko. Reiko nods her head slowly and takes a deep breath. Ruri ruffles Reiko's hair and steps back.

"Now, I think it's about time everyone got home. Tohru and Mrs. Steep are gonna kill me when they find out it's my fault you guys stayed out so late." Reiko giggles wiping her eyes. Karin chuckles and looks up her bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You're right." She laughs. "Mom is gonna kill you." Ruri laughs and smiles. Karin nods her head and wraps an arm around Reiko.

"We'll be heading home. You two stay safe." Karin calls over her shoulder as her and Reiko walk out of the entrance.

"Bye. Be safe!" Reiko calls waving. Ruri waves watching her two friends walk around the corner and out of sight. She stops, clenching her hand into a fist.

"At least I didn't pass out." Ruri mumbles.

"What did you see?" Ruri looks up to see Shuichi looking down at her, the earlier tightness returning to his mouth. Ruri looks down at the ground, feeling something tugging in her stomach telling her not to tell Shuichi.

"I just saw you in a forest, a forest of dead trees." Ruri whispers. Shuichi tenses but forces himself to relax. He smiles down at Ruri.

"That's odd." He mumbles walking towards the gate. Ruri nods her head, following after Shuichi.

"Yeah, real odd."


	7. Chapter 7

**bonbonbunny: Hey! I updated again, sadly only one chapter. :( But next time Ruri gets some awesome training! But it's a bit different than Yusuke's. ;) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: The Fox's Sacrifice

Ruri tightens her arms around her knees as she stares at the phone lying in front of her. She leans back against the headboard of the bed, her giant plush pillow curling around her. Ruri stares at the phone as it lies hidden in the very plush and soft comforter. She heaves a breath and reaches for it. Dialing the number, she places it next to her ear. She waits for the ringing to end.

"Minamino residence. Shuichi speaking?" Ruri gulps.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes, Ruri?" Ruri heaves a breath hearing Shuichi's voice. For some reason hearing it made her really nervous.

"Ruri, is something wrong? You were really quiet on the way home. It's not like you to call this late."

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"When 'it' happened, what did I do?"

"Hm. Well your eyes glazed over and no matter how hard I shook you, you wouldn't come to. Then you started hyperventilating. I was seconds from calling the ambulance when you came to and acted like nothing happened. You breathing returned to normal, so I saw no reason to call the doctors. Are you alright?" Ruri smiles hugging the phone to her chest. So for some odd reason these dream attacks things were getting better.

"Yeah, Shuichi. I'm feeling absolutely fine. The doctors were right. It is getting better." Shuichi pauses hearing the slight strain in her voice. She is hiding something.

"Ruri is that all you wished to discuss?" Shuichi asks leaning against the wall. Ruri blinks and smiles. Damn, he always gets it right.

"No. Shuichi…" she trails off unable to begin the sentence. "Shuichi you know that no matter what happens that you don't need to do it by yourself. I'm here. I…you're not alone. Please don't shut me out. Alright?" Ruri asks remembering the dream with the evil huge man and the evil little demonic Hiei. There's a pause on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I know." Ruri shivers hearing the resolve in his voice.

"Shuichi…" Ruri begins.

"It's getting late Ruri. You should get your rest." Shuichi says. Ruri sighs and shakes her head.

"Goodnight, Shuichi."

"Goodbye, Ruri." Ruri tenses hearing a twinge of sadness in Shuichi's tone.

"Shuichi-?" Ruri pulls the phone away from her ear as the phone starts beeping. He hung up, Ruri thinks numbly. I have a bad feeling about this.

The next day reveals nothing to Ruri as she watches Shuichi with hawk like eyes. He acts completely normal, well as normal as one can when one's mother is in the hospital dying.

"Ruri?" Ruri looks up and smiles slightly seeing Shuichi. He smiles a little looking down at her. Ruri stands up from her crouch by the door.

"Ready?" Shuichi asks walking out of the science lab. Ruri nods her head as they walk out of the school and down the street. She heaves a sigh. Shuichi was acting very internal with his emotions. Not that he was vey emotional in the first place, but it was odd for Ruri to have to actually guess what was going on inside his head. They both pause as they enter the entrance to the hospital. Ruri's eyes tear up at the thought of seeing Shiori lying in a bed looking pale and sickly. Ruri jumps feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looks up, tears spilling out. Shuichi smiles down at her, but it's a sad smile.

"She'll only be saddened by the tears." Ruri hurriedly wipes them away.

"Yeah, you're right." She nods her smiling up at him. "Better?" She asks. Shuichi nods his head and drops his arm. Ruri follows as he walks into the building. They both walk down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. Ruri flinches seeing an old man sitting on a bench his entire leg covered in bandages. Ruri bumps into Shuichi as he pauses in front of a door. The plate next to reads: Minamino, Shiori. Ruri smiles seeing Shiori sitting up and looking out the window. Shiori looks towards the door hearing it open. She smiles seeing her two children walk into the room. Ruri races over to the chair next to Shiori's bed. Shuichi stands behind her watching his mother with a small sincere smile. Ruri grins at Shiori, happiness swelling in her heart at how healthy her second mother looked. Shiori looks up at Shuichi.

"How are you, Shuichi dear?" She asks with a small smile.

"Very good mother."

"I'm glad. How about you Ruri? Everything going well at your house? You're getting enough food right?" Ruri nods her head at the sickly woman's worry.

"I gained a couple of pounds actually. Shuichi's not that bad of a cook." Shiori giggles at smiles brightly up at her blushing son.

"I'm glad. I'm so very glad." She says leaning back against the pillow. Her eyes closing as a wave of drowsiness crashes into her. Ruri tenses, but relaxes as the sound of gentle breathing fills the room. Ruri looks over her shoulder hearing Shuichi leave the room. She slowly stands, casting one last worried glance at Shiori, before following Shuichi. Ruri pauses outside the door, looking up and down the hallway. No sign of Shuichi. Ruri heaves a sigh. It really was going to be one of those days. Ruri walks down the hallway a heavy weight on her shoulders.

It had been a couple days since Ruri and Shuichi had visited Shiori. Shuichi was acting even stranger. He absolutely refused to talk to her. Ruri grumbles resting her chin in her hands as she watches the teacher drone on about the periodic table, or something along that line.

"Psss!" Ruri looks over her shoulder to see Karin flip a note onto her desk. Ruri blinks down at the rectangular piece of paper. She looks back over her shoulder, eyes wide in questioning. Karin points at the paper. Ruri unfolds it. Her eyes widen reading the message.

Where's Minamino?

Shuichi? But he'd come to school with her and it wasn't like him to just ditch class. Ruri hunch her shoulders over the note as she scribbles a reply and tosses it over her shoulder.

"Oww!" Karin hisses as the paper catches her in the temple. She leans over her desk to grab it from the floor when a pair of shoes comes into view. She looks up to see the teacher glaring down at her.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Miss Steep?" Karin straightens up and laughs nervously.

"Um, recycling?"

"Hn, well-"

"Sir?" The teacher jumps as Ruri stands up from her chair.

"Miss Nakamichi?"

"May I please be excused?" She asks. The teacher blinks in confusion.

"What for?" Ruri gulps as a hot blush engulfs her face.

"I'm having horrible cramps sir and…I'm think I'm starting!" The teacher's face goes up a few shades.

"W-Wh-What?" He sputters. "Please leave!" He says stepping back. Karin and half of the class watch in mild horror and red faces as Ruri races out of the classroom. She leaps down the stairs and throws off her school shoes. Hopping into her street shoes, Ruri races out of the building. She grinds her teeth as Shuichi runs through her mind. She skids around a corner.

"Ah!" Ruri screams as she races into someone. Falling back, she lands hard on the ground.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Ruri whimpers rubbing her butt.

"Damn!" Ruri looks up, her eye widening seeing a middle schooler rubbing his orange head.

"Sorry!" Ruri apologizes standing up.

"Watch where you're-Hey! You're a girl!" The guy says pointing at Ruri. Ruri narrows her eyes, her hands on her hips and bends down, eyeing the middle schooler.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks. The boy laughs nervously.

"Nothing! I just meant that you weigh a lot for a girl."

"Wha-ah?" Ruri mumbles her eyes widening. She growls clenching her fist.

"Oww!" The boy yells clutching his head as Ruri pounds into him. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ruri pauses as a familiar chill runs up her spine.

_A tiny man bald man stands in a stance; his fingers clasped together, both index fingers pointing up and his feet apart. He chants in an unknown language as he smirks at the young orange haired middle schooler. A piece of wood is clutched in the middle schooler's hand, a orange light protruding from the piece of wood. An old lady, a young blue haired woman and a greasy black haired teenager stand off to the side. The orange haired boy says something, before running at the little bald man. The orange haired man stops screaming as he shrinks drastically. The little man picks up the middle schooler and squeezes the young man. The bald man grabs the young man's arm and bends it till an audible snap sounds across the field. The greasy haired teen screams as the bald man crushes the orange haired teen. The greasy teen races towards the bald man. The bald man laughs as the greasy teen races toward him and throws the orange haired teen._

Ruri gasps, tears pouring down her face. She hiccups as she looks at the middle schooler. He freaks out.

"Hey! It's alright!" He yells jumping up and waving his arms. "I'm not hurt! My sister hits me all the time, so it didn't really hurt!" Ruri hiccups and sniffles.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes, clearing her throat. She takes a deep breath and blows out in a huff, ruffling her bangs.

She wipes her eyes and smiles up at the middle schooler.

"I'm sorry, Kazuma. I'm just-"

"Hey, how do you know my name?" He asks, pointing at me. "We've never met before." Ruri blinks at him dumbfounded.

"Um, didn't you say it?" She asks. Kazuma shakes his head.

"No. You went real still then started crying. It really freaked me out." Ruri blinks down at her feet. How did I know his name? Ruri flinches. When Shiori had gotten sick, she called Shuichi by another name without even meaning to.

"Kurama…" Ruri whispers. She gasps.

"Kurama?" She yells racing passed the startled Kuwabara. He blinks in confusion watching the strange blonde girl running down the street. He heaves a sigh.

"Why do weird things always happen to me?"

Ruri skids around a corner almost toppling over a nurse and her cart.

"Hey! No running in the hallways!" The nurse calls after Ruri, but it falls on deaf ears. There's only one reason Shuichi, or Kurama, or whatever his name is, would skip out of school. Ruri slides into the door frame. She yelps as the doorframe cuts into her shoulder. Ruri gasps for air s she peers into the room. Shiori looks over to see Ruri standing in the doorway, her hair windblown and sweat covering her.

"Sweet heart, are you alright?" She asks. Ruri gives a tiny whimper before throwing herself into Shiori's lap.

"I thought you were-" Ruri sobs into Shiori's lap. Shiori watches Ruri with a sad fondness. She runs her fingers through Ruri's hair.

"It'll be alright."

'I wish it would just end already!" Ruri screams. She freezes realizing what she'd said. She looks up in panic but Shiori just smiles at her, a small sad smile on her face.

"Sometimes I wish that to." She whispers. She leans down and kisses Ruri's forehead. Ruri hiccups as tears well up in her eyes.

"It's alright. Now," she says lifting up Ruri's head. "Why don't you go get us some drinks?" Ruri nods her head. She stands up, wiping her eyes, and walks out into the hallway. Ruri takes a deep shaky breath. She wipes the remaining tears away and searches for the vending machine. Ruri heaves a sigh not being able to find the machine. She pauses at the end of a dark hall. She spots a machine and races over to it. She looks through the choices and decides apple juice would be best for Shiori. Paying for the apple juice and her milk, she walks back to the room. Ruri pauses seeing Shuichi walk out of Shiori's room, a young man following him. Ruri freezes seeing the young greasy haired boy from her dream.

"Shuichi?" She yells running over. Shuichi pauses and turns around. He smiles seeing her. Ruri comes to a halt in front of him. The greasy haired boy stays back a few feet.

"Shuichi, what's going-" Ruri eyes widen as Shuichi pulls her into a hug. "Um, Shuichi?" She asks, blinking in confusion. Shuichi pulls away and smiles down at her.

"It's nothing. Please stay with mother." Ruri blinks seeing the resolve and…Ruri's eyes tear ups seeing the self loathing, sadness and pain in Shuichi's eyes. She nods her head slowly. Shuichi smiles and kisses her on the forehead.

"Thank you." He whispers before turning away and walking down the hallway. The greasy haired boy follows but pauses seeing tears pouring down Ruri's cheeks. Ruri shakes her head and turns to Shiori's room. Ruri blinks seeing Shiori's boyfriend standing next to her bedside. Ruri smiles and sits in the chair in the corner, as far away from the couple as she can get. Ruri blinks as she stiffens the ever familiar chill running up her back, but it seems different. She blinks seeing the image of Shuichi standing in front of her. He smiles at her and cocks his head to the side. Ruri stands up and reaches for him, but the image disappears. Ruri stares at the ground, pain tightening her heart.

"Shuichi?" Ruri whispers. Shiori looks over at Ruri. Shiori's eyes widen seeing Ruri's shaking frame and pale face.

"Ruri dear-" Shiori cuts off clutching her chest. She takes in ragged breaths. Ruri snaps out of her stupor hearing Shiori gasping for breath. Ruri runs over to Shiori.

"Shiori? What's happening?" Ruri asks. Shiori's boyfriend races out of the room as nurse pour in along with doctors. One of the nurses leads Ruri out into the hallway. Ruri stands outside the room shaking and sobbing. Ruri looks up hearing rapid footsteps. Shiori's boyfriend races towards the room, Shuichi and the greasy haired boy following behind. The doctor walks out of the room and speaks to Shuichi and Shiori's boyfriend. Ruri watches a few feet away as Shuichi spins around a races down the hallway, the greasy haired boy behind him. Ruri watches wide eyed as Shuichi runs away.

"Shuichi?" She yells, but freezes as he disappears. Ruri collapses to her knees. Why would he just leave us like that?

"Shuichi." Ruri whimpers, pressing her knuckles against her mouth. Shuichi. Shuichi. Shuichi!

"Shiori!" Ruri jumps as a scream echoes through the hall. Ruri looks up, her entire frame still shaking. Shiori's boyfriend is being held back by some male nurses.

"Shiori?" He calls. Ruri blinks spilling some tears. She bites her lip. I'm not the only one hurting. Ruri swallows the lump in her throat and stands up on shaky legs. She stumbles over to Shiori's boyfriend as he sits in a chair, his head in his hands sobs raking through him. Ruri places a hand on the man's shoulder. He looks up, tears pouring from behind his glasses. Ruri smiles.

"It'll be alright. I trust Shuichi." Ruri says sitting next to the man. He shakes his head and leans into Ruri. Ruri wraps her arms around him as tears pour down her face. Please be alright, she begs squeezing the shaking man.

"Oh my gosh!" One of the nurses gasps as she walks into the room. Ruri and Shiori's boyfriend look up to see the doctor walk out. He looks over at them his eyes glazed over a sort of awe.

"Humans truly are an incredible species." He mumbles a small smile on his lips. Shiori's boyfriend jumps out of Ruri's arms and into the room. Ruri walks in at a much slower pace. She blinks seeing Shiori smiling up at her boyfriend. Ruri blinks back even more tears. She spins around just in time to see Shuichi race into the door. Shuichi looks at Ruri. She smiles and steps out of the way. Shuichi's eyes water seeing his mother.

"Shuichi?" She moans reaching towards him. Shuichi walks over and grabs Shiori's hands between his.

"I'm here mother. I'm here." He whispers tears falling down his cheeks. Ruri kneels next to Shiori and clutches her blankets. Ruri leans into Shuichi, burying her face in his stomach. Shuichi smiles feeling the presence of the two most important people in his life. He smiles, closing his eyes. We'll be fine. We'll be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**bonbonbunny: Booyah! I managed two chapters in one day!...wait. (looks at clock) Sorry I lied. I managed two chapters but in two seperate days. It's already twelve, my bad. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Begin The Weird Adventure

The sun shines high in the sky against the cloudless blue sky. Ruri stretches her arms over her head and arches her back. She randomly burst out with a loud yell and leaps up into the air. It was about time they had a break from school. Ruri smiles up the beautiful blue sky, but she frowns. For the past few days Shuichi had been cooped up in his room. Whenever she went to visit he would shy away from her. Ruri heaves a sigh. Great, she thinks. He hates me. I don't know why, but he hates me. Ruri narrows her eyes and clenches her jaw.

"Well I don't give a flying horse's ass. He's gonna tell me." Ruri growls spinning around and racing towards Shuichi's house. Ruri pauses outside the Minamino residence. As she pulls her fist back to knock on the door, it opens. Ruri blinks a the familiar face of her mother appears in the doorway.

"Mom?" Ruri asks.

"Ruri!" Ruri yelps as Asoka tackles her in a hug. "Oh, sweet heart I've missed you so much!" Ruri blinks at Shuichi over Asoka's shoulder. Shuichi shakes his head and holds up his hands in surrender. Shiori appears beside him and smiles. Ruri laughs and gently pushes Asoka back.

"Mom," she begins calmly. "What the hell?" She yells in her mother's face. "No letters! No phone calls! You could have been dead! Or eaten by demons or something and I wouldn't have known it! To top it all off, you left me with Cain! That asshole is a total douche!" Asoka blinks, her eyes wide in shock. Ruri huffs and crosses her arms, her foot tapping on the ground in an irritated rhythm.

"You're really that upset?" Asoka asks quietly. Ruri snorts and rolls her eyes.

"No mother. I just enjoy being put through hell with only my best friend and his dying mother!" She screeches. Asoka looks away as if it was just now hitting her, what she did.

"I had to, sweet heart. It was my sabbatical." She says miserably. Ruri heaves a sigh and hugs her mom.

"Mom, just don't do it again." Ruri mumbles. Asoka laughs, as if the argument never happened, and squeezes Ruri into a hug.

"Alright. Oh," she gasps. "While I was gone, I found the most amazing camp. I think you'll like it." She says digging around in her purse. She pulls out a blue pamphlet and hands it to Ruri Shuichi steps pat Asoka and looks at the pamphlet with Ruri. Ruri blinks at the waterfall covering the front of the pamphlet. Ruri looks up at Shuichi in confusion. Just what kind of camp was it? Shuichi shrugs his shoulders. Ruri heaves a sigh and opens the pamphlet. Finding The Inner You. Ruri blinks at the bold white title. Ruri's eyes widen seeing all the activities and pictures of happy laughing campers. But one problem. They're all girls. Ruri looks up at Asoka.

"It's a girls camp." Asoka laughs and nods her head.

"Yep. I thought it'd be nice for you to have more feminine friends." Asoka says, her eyes momentarily pausing on Shuichi. Ruri raises an eyebrow.

"More?" She asks. She grins and looks up at Shuichi. "Here that Shuichi? More feminine. I guess you're just not girly enough." Shuichi sighs all depressed.

"I'm sorry I'm such a failure." He says in an apologetic voice, his eyes downcast. Ruri snorts and Shiori giggles. Asoka heaves a sigh.

"Sweetheart." Asoka whines.

"Mother." Ruri whines back.

"I think you should go." Ruri looks up at Shuichi in shock.

"You do?" she questions. Shuichi nods his head.

"Yes. I think it would be fun." Ruri blinks at the optimistic and sweet smile Shuichi gives her. She narrows her eyes. What's he up to?

"If there was a guys camp-?"

"There is!" Asoka shouts excitedly. Ruri groans. Shuichi smiles.

"That's great. How long does the camp last, if I may ask?" Asoka smiles.

"A little bit longer than a week." Ruri's eyes widen.

"But mom that's all our vacation!"

"Exactly why I think you should go." Asoka says.

"I believe it will be fun, Ruri-chan." Ruri tenses hearing the –chan. She glares up at Shuichi.

"You'll pay for this." She threatens. Shuichi smiles. He'll regret this, Ruri thinks acidly as she storms towards her house. He'll pay.

…

Ruri raises an eyebrow seeing the purple backpack over Shuichi's shoulder. Ruri drops her gym bag on the platform next to Shuichi.

"What the hell, Shuichi?" She yells. Shuichi blinks at her.

"Excuse me?" Ruri points to the backpack.

"That can't possible be all of your stuff." Ruri says snatching the backpack from Shuichi. She unzips it and digs through the clothes. Ruri pauses seeing the familiar pair of boxers. Little Minnie mouse cover the black boxers. Ruri blinks and looks up at Shuichi as he looks away.

"I bought these for you."

"Yes."

"They were a joke."

"Yes."

"You kept them."

"Yes."

"You didn't grow out of them?"

"No." Ruri blinks as Shuichi looks away a tiny blush tainting his cheeks.

"You have absolutely no ass." Ruri says leaning to the side, peeking at Shuichi's butt. "No hips either. God, Shuichi you need to get a hotter ass or I'll be bored the entire way there." Shuichi's eyes widen before narrowing at Ruri's superior smirk.

"Ruri." He growls stepping forward. Ruri squeaks and runs away, but she trips and falls on her face. Ruri hops up hearing Shuichi chuckle. She glares at him as he smirks at her. Ruri gasps and looks down seeing a familiar gym bag. She glares up at him.

"You sneaky conniving fox." She growls storming over to him. Shuichi smirks.

"At your service." He says mockingly bowing. Ruri huffs and turns away from him, her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"I never f-ing win." Ruri grumbles. A whistle alerts the two to the oncoming train. Ruri grabs her stuff and storms over to wait for the train. Shuichi stands beside her his bag over his shoulder.

"Ruri?" He asks. Ruri looks away ignoring him. Shuichi sighs.

"You're so childish sometimes." He mumbles. Ruri growls and turns to Shuichi, but the train pulls up putting a halt to Ruri's tirade before it even began. Ruri growls and storms onto the train. She stumbles and clutches onto Shuichi's arm. She looks over her shoulder.

"What the hell?" Ruri blinks seeing a wad of paper. She bends down and grabs the piece of paper. Shuichi watches as Ruri opens the paper. The words are written in smudged ink.

**Akagane Temple**

**I need young beautiful people to come join me in my special training camp! Free room and board! You'll love it! **

Ruri grins and looks up at Shuichi.

"That's sounds heck of a lot cooler than some stupid all girls camp."

"Ruri." Shuichi warns. Ruri rolls her eyes.

"Do you really think I'd lie to Shiori, Shuichi. I said I was going to camp, so I'm going to camp." Ruri mumbles. Shuichi nods his head and steps out of the train as the train pulls to a stop. Ruri grins and pushes on Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi stumbles off the train. He spins around quickly. Ruri's eyes widen at the inhuman speed of Shuichi. She flinches back as he reaches for her. The train doors slide shut. Shuichi pulls his hand back quickly. Ruri sighs in relief. She smiles and waves at Shuichi's glaring face. Ruri freezes seeing the anger flash in Shuichi's eyes. Ruri gulps as the train pulls away. She begins to hyperventilate. He was really upset! Ruri blinks seeing the city flashes past. She heaves a sigh and leans against the window. No he seemed more frustrated. Shuichi what is going on with you? Ruri looks around the train at the other passengers.

Ruri blinks seeing the black haired teen on the train, but with him this time, instead of Shuichi, is a short haired brunette girl. Ruri steps towards them but the girl glares at the greasy haired teen. Ruri steps back and tries to ignore the odd couple. Ruri heaves a sigh as they stop at another platform. The two get off, Ruri smiles as the girl laughs. Ruri blinks seeing a flash of red. Ruri screams as Shuichi's face appears in the glass as the train doors shut. Shuichi relaxes seeing Ruri staring back at him with wide terrified eyes. He had gotten worried after the last stop. Seeing her lively enough to scream like that, then she was fine. He narrows his eyes seeing her grin nervously and sticks her tongue out at him. Yep, definitely fine. He smiles and steps back from the platform. Maybe learning a few fighting moves would help keep her safe while he was gone. Shuichi waves, shocking Ruri, as the train leaves. Maybe if she had some fighting skills she could defend Shiori from at the least human monsters.

"That was too weird." Ruri mumbles sitting down on the seat next to the doors. What the hell has gotten into Shuichi these past few days? The train pulls to a halt in the middle of the tracks. Ruri blinks and turns around to look out the window. Her eyes widen seeing all the trees and grass.

"Why did we stop?" Ruri asks.

"Passengers this is the conductor. There seems to be some cows on the tracks." Ruri blinks a sweat drop forming.

"Is he serious?" She whispers. Ruri jumps feeling something poke her hand. She looks down to see the piece of paper. She unfolds it and reads it again. She pauses seeing a corner turned over. She blinks seeing something written on the corner. Turning the paper over, Ruri finds a map.

**Follow these directions to get Here. **

An arrow points from 'here' to a crudely drawn temple with an equally crudely drawn old man. Ruri looks over the map.

"Just follow the footpath next to this huge oak." Ruri mumbles tracing the path with her finger. "You'll come to a fox statue, give an offering and the fox will reveal the way. What?" Ruri says seeing the fox statue then the path cutting off but reappearing next to another fox statue.

"That doesn't even make sense." Ruri mutters placing the map in her lap and looking out the window. Her eyes widen seeing a huge oak a couple hundred yards across from the train. Ruri leans closer to the glass seeing a dirt path that leads into the forest next to the huge oak tree. Ruri looks back down at the map and back up to the tree.

"Well this must be fate."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Through The Fox's Eyes**

Shuichi heaves a sigh as another train pulls away from the station. His eyes scan the board. His emerald green eyes narrow seeing a red light flashing on an electric board showing the trains and their progress.

"The Yokohana bound train has been delayed. There will a three hour delay." Shuichi looks over his shoulder towards the speakers.

"I repeat the Yokohana bound train has been delayed. There will be a three hour delay for all Yokohana bound trains." Shuichi heaves a sigh.

"Of course, fate has never been in my favor." Shuichi mutters turning and walking away from the train station. He walks past the people and the buildings, towards the diminishing forest. He pauses just out side the lush green forest. Shuichi closes his eyes and tries to remember the scents from the letter. His eyebrows knit together in concentration. Shuichi grabs his chin between his index and thumb as a familiar smelling scent comes to mind. He searches his memories for the scent. He smirks remembering the familiar smell. Birchwood. He opens his eyes and thinks about it. There are approximately 357 different areas that are home to the Birchwood tree, Shuichi thinks. 23 of those areas are within a twenty mile radius of the city.

"Hm, the closest to us would be the area of Yokohana, but that's a vast area. I'm still unsure if that's the exact area." Shuichi looks up at the evergreen trees.

"There's also the residential area a few miles away from the city to the south. That's not very likely, considering she was on the train bound for Yokohana. But she doesn't know where it is. Hm." Shuichi leans against the tallest evergreen. He closes his eyes and tries to remember any other smells.

"Hm. Water. That narrows it down to 9 areas. Then, pine." Shuichi smirks. "A quarter of a mile out of Yokohana." Shuichi steps into the forest.

The trees blur past as Shuichi races through the forest, the wind whipping his hair. He narrows his eyes against the wind. Ruri grinning and waving at him flashes through Shuichi's mind. Only that little empty headed moron would go to a place that seems that suspicious. Of course, I didn't try incredibly hard to stop her. As long as Shuichi had known Ruri, she never thought things through. She always acted. This got her and, more often than not, him also in deep trouble.

Shuichi smiles remembering one of those moments. They were both around thirteen and Ruri absolutely refused to listen to him, not that that was much of a surprise. She was convinced he, was at the least, part girl if not a girl in disguise. So what does the little twit do? She tries to strip him while staying over one night. Shuichi chuckles remembering the look on Shiori's face when she'd walked in on Ruri unbuttoning his pants. Ruri wasn't allowed to see him for almost two weeks and that killed her. Shuichi pauses chuckling a little harder.

Another time comes to his mind. It was a year ago and Ruri had broken up with her boyfriend of three and a half months. Shuichi and his mother were going to just spend the day together and relax. Ruri saw to it that that didn't happen. She'd stormed into the house and tackled him. She'd begun crying and ranting about her boyfriend. Shiori had just smiled and said that food heals a broken heart. He was angry about the boy but didn't want to leave Ruri, so he stayed with her. Shiori suggested a picnic and Ruri readily agreed as she stared at the food like a starved animal. They'd had a fun picnic. Ruri had snuck up behind him and pulled his lips apart making him smile.

Shuichi smiles up at the blue sky, little fluffy clouds covering it. As long as he'd known Ruri he'd never got a moments rest and neither had Shiori. But as annoying and hardheaded as the girl was, Shuichi can't imagine what life would be without the girl. Shuichi smiles at the leaves in the trees as they blow in the wind. No, he can imagine it. His life would be very quiet and relaxed, minus the fighting demons on the side of course. Shuichi shakes his head and begins running again. I don't have time to think, he thinks racing through the trees. I have to get to her. Shuichi comes to a halt as a stray wind gusts past him. Shuichi raises his head and sniffs.

"Ruri?" He questions. Shuichi takes off trailing Ruri's scent. He follows the trail, the hair on the back of his neck raising as Ruri's scent grew stronger. Please be ok, he thinks racing towards her.

"Stupid fox!" Shuichi flinches to a halt as a silver blur races past him. He turns to watch a silver fox race under a bush a white cloth in its jaws. He turns behind him hearing the bushes rustle. Shuichi's eyes widen as Ruri's scent hits him full force. He leaps up into the trees above him, just as Ruri stumbles through the bushes.

"Stupid f-ing fox! Shuichi made me that lunch!" She yells spinning around trying to locate the fox that she was apparently chasing. Shuichi frowns seeing the scrapes and blood on her. Ruri wipes the blood from her cheek. Shuichi narrows his eyes as the silver fox reappears from the bushes. Ruri screeches at the fox.

"Stupid dumbass fox! I'm gonna make a fur coat out of you and your cute little woodland friends dammit!" Shuichi sweatrops at Ruri, as her eyes burn with a fire of hatred towards the fox. The fox's ear twitches but it remains unaffected. The fox sits down, almost waiting. Ruri blinks and cocks her head to the side.

"What the hell?" The fox barks. Ruri blinks at it. "What?" The fox looks up and its golden eyes meet Shuichi's. It barks again. Ruri looks up.

"What?" she looks over at the fox. "Oh my god! I'm talking to a freakin' fox! Dear Kami, I'm a total dumbass!" Ruri yells turning away from the fox and walking away. Shuichi's eyes zero in on the fox as it raises up and follows Ruri. It barks at her. Ruri twitches and peers over her shoulder.

"Go away." She says waving her hand at the fox. "I have to find some creepy pedophile and make him train me. Shoo!" The fox barks again. "What, dammit? What the hell do you want?" She yells glaring at the fox. Shuichi's eyes widen as the fox lunges at Ruri. Ruri screams and falls back, the fox's jaws snapping shut like steel traps just inches from her face. Her butt connects with the solid ground, sending a spine chilling wave of pain through her. Ruri yelps rubbing her butt. The fox stares at her its eyes glowing almost.

"Ok. That's not f-ing normal! Oh! Oh My God!" Ruri yells getting on her hands and knees, pointing at the snarling fox.

"You're a spirit fox! They're like really old normal foxes. Like a demon! That's great!" The fox relaxes its lips and cocks its head to the side. Shuichi relaxes as the tense air dissipates. He narrows his eyes at the fox. I don't sense demonic energy, he thinks sliding down a branch making sure not to shake the leaves. Could it be possible? No, she must have done something to startle it. Ruri laughs, her fears disappearing with the assumption she's talking to a demon.

"At least I'm not crazy!" She laughs. The fox's ears twitch, before it stands up and walks away. Ruri watches it walk a few steps before standing up and following it.

"I may get eaten or like mauled, but at least I die a sane well balanced person." Ruri mutters following the fox through the bushes. Shuichi sweatdrops. As long as she's not crazy, he thinks watching his idiotic friend follow the potentially deadly fox. If I never met her, I bet she would have died before the age of six. Shuichi follows behind Ruri, occasionally using his powers to steer her in the obvious direction of civilization, but the fox always set her back on the right path. Shuichi growls as the fox leads her yet again into deep underbrush. That helped Shuichi in a way, but it also made it harder for him to see Ruri. He narrows his eyes as Ruri's blonde head disappears behind the trees. Shuichi tenses hearing Ruri yelp.

"Oh my god!" She screams. Shuichi leaps down from the tree and rushes through the bushes. He halts seeing an old man hovering over Ruri.

"Die demon!" The old man yells bringing his fist down towards Ruri's face. Ruri growls and lifts her leg, thrusting it forward into the old man's face. She leaps up and snarls.

"You wanna die old man!" She screeches. The fox leaps in front of the old man and snarls, the hair along its spine bristling. Ruri snarls back glaring at the fox and the old man.

"What the hell is your deal?" She screams angrily. The old man sits up, blood trailing down between his eyes and dripping from his chin. He blinks at Ruri.

"You're not a demon. Or a boy. What are you doing here?" He asks standing up ignoring the blood on his face. Ruri twitches at the 'boy' part, but doesn't say anything.

"I'm here for the training." She growls. "I'm to assume that you're the teacher." The man blinks.

"Well duh. But you're a girl." He mutters. Ruri clenches her fist.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The old man looks away a pout on his lips.

"There were supposed to be a lot of gorgeous young men." He mutters sadly. Ruri twitches hearing the longing in the old man's voice.

"That's creepy." Ruri mumbles. "The note was a trap?"

"Well, of course it was! What sane person comes to a place with a note like that? I was hoping for some dumb gorgeous men to come, but all I get is some scrawny girl!" The man yells at the sky. "The gods hate me!"

"You creepy old fag! You son of a bitch! I'll kick your ass!" Ruri yells lunging for the old man. Shuichi tenses, his foot stepping forward instinctively. Shuichi blinks as the little old man smiles up at him.

"Hello." The old man greets a slightly creepy smile on his face. Ruri pauses looking around. She looks over her shoulder and gasps seeing Shuichi staring down at the tiny elder.

"Shuichi?" She screams staring wide eyed at her red headed best friend.

"What-"

"I'll train you." Ruri blinks at the old man.

"What?" The old man turns to her and smiles.

"I'll train you," Ruri jumps yelling. "But on one condition." Ruri groans.

"Of course. What?" She asks. The old man grins and looks at Shuichi from the corner of his eye.

"He stays with you." Shuichi blinks wide eyed at the old man. Was he being hit on? By an old man? Shuichi chuckles. Weirdly enough, not the first time. Ruri glares at Shuichi.

"No." She says, eyes ablaze. The old man blinks.

"What?" He asks.

"I said no. You're not going to be staring at my eye candy, you old fag!" Ruri snarls standing between Shuichi and the old man. The old man growls.

"I'll give you a special discount."

"I was going to have to pay?" Ruri gasps in horror.

"You still do, but just for yourself. If he stays." The old man gives Shuichi a lustful gaze.

"Rot in hell!" Ruri screeches.

"Ruri?" Shuichi says trying to calm her growing anger.

"Not now! I'm pissed at the old gay hermit!" Ruri yells turning around and screeching in Shuichi's face. She glares at the old man from the corner of her eye.

"I'd rather rot in hell than let some old pervert watch my fox." Ruri says in an even voice, her eyes never wavering from the old man. Shuichi blinks. Her fox?

"Um, Ruri?"

"Fine, I'll train you for free!" The old man yells. Ruri grins and holds out her hand.

"You got a deal." Shuichi sweatdrops as the two shake hands. Of course. She doesn't actually care about him. Shuichi heaves a sigh as Ruri grins at him. Ruri blinks seeing the lack of purple bag.

"Hey where's your back pack?" Shuichi blinks reaching over his shoulder.

"Oh, I guess I left it back at the train station." Shuichi mutters, his hand falling to his side, the other shoved in his pocket.

"Where's your stuff?" He asks in return. Noticing the lack of gym bag. Ruri laughs, scratching the back of her neck.

"I left it back in the woods. I should probably go get it." Shuichi shakes his head.

"I'll get it on my way." He says turning around. Ruri bites her lip.

"You don't even-" She pauses seeing Shuichi smile at her over his shoulder.

"I think I can find something that reeks of you." He says smirking. Ruri flushes red and screams.

"Shuichi! You prick!" Shuichi chuckles and races off into the woods. It might be fun, spending time with just her, he thinks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having trouble getting to a computer. Sadly it's just one chpater this time. Alas, my books have been rejected...but I'll keep trying! One day all of you will see my books on shelves near you! (smile) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Proving Herself**

Ruri growls as she trudges through the bushes after the old man and the silver fox. The fox would pause occasionally and look over its shoulder, as if making sure she was there.

"How much longer?" Ruri growls as a branch slaps her in the arm.

"Not much longer, you whiny little bitch. Just past those trees." The old man says pointing to a group of trees a few feet ahead of them. Ruri shouts with joy and races past the man. She bursts past the trees and runs smack dab into something solid. Ruri falls back clutching her face. She curls up on the ground moaning in pain.

"Shit!" She curses, gently removing her hands. She raises her chin and lowers her eyes trying to see her nose.

"Is it broken?" She whimpers. The old man snorts.

"Girls are such pussies." He mutters walking through the solid thing. Ruri blink seeing it ripple around him, consuming him. Ruri stands up and inches closer. She yelps as the old man's head appears next to hers.

"Are you coming?" He says. Ruri nods her head slowly. The old man rolls his eyes and his head is absorbed back in. Ruri blinks as the ripples dissipate. She jumps as something brushes her leg. Looking down, her eyes meet the golden ones of the fox's. Ruri grins and reaches down, her hands circling around the fox. Ruri holds the fox against her and rubs her head against the fox's.

"You're such a cute little foxy. Yes you are." Ruri says before tossing the fox through the barrier. The fox lands with a yowl on the other side. Ruri burst out laughing, pointing at the ripples.

"It's like jello!" Ruri yelps as a shoe comes flying from behind the 'jello' barrier and smacks her in the face. She clutches her face.

"Dammit! Not again!" Ruri screams.

"You truly are a dumbass." Ruri glares up at the old man.

"Shut the hell up, you decrepit old fag!" Ruri screeches standing up and meeting the old man at eye level. The old man growls.

"If you're not going to take my training seriously then you can leave and your friend can stay." Ruri twitches seeing the drool.

"Pervy old man." Ruri mumbles. "Beside this isn't real." The old man looks at her.

"I mean barriers don't really exist. And Shuichi coming to my rescue. Ha! That pansy couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag." The old man looks down at the fox beside him and back up Ruri as she laughs insanely. The old man sighs. He looks round and picks up a little pebble. He tosses it up and down in his hand, getting a good feel of it. He holds it in his palm and flicks it at Ruri's forehead. Ruri yelps as the pebble hits its target. Ruri blinks as something wet travels down between her eyes. Ruri touches the wetnesss and brings her hand in front of her face. She blinks at the red substance on her fingers.

"Blood?"

"Now is it a dream?" Ruri looks up at the old man. The old man eyes widen as Ruri's eyes roll back into her head as she topples over in a dead faint. The old man heaves a sigh.

"Moron." The old man mumbles staring down at the unconscious girl.

"Ruri?" The old man looks up to see Shuichi. Shuichi's eyes widen and he drops the bags. His eyes narrow seeing the blood trailing across Ruri's face. He glares up at the old man. The old man shrugs and turns around walking back into the barrier. Shuichi clenches his fist in repressed anger. Ruri moans catching Shuichi's attention. Ruri groans.

Shuichi grabs under Ruri's knees and behind her shoulders and lifts her in his arms. Shuichi walks through the barrier to be greeted by the sight of an old tattered looking hut. Shuichi looks down to see the silver fox walk past him. It walks up to the hut and paws aside the straw door. Shuichi walks over to the hut and shoulders the straw door aside. He narrows his eyes at the old man sitting next to the fire in the middle of the hut.

"You did this to her." He accuses. The old man looks up for a second before looking back at the fire.

"She was getting on my nerves. All females do." Shuichi tightens his grip on Ruri.

"If you don't like her, why train her?" The old man chuckles and looks towards Ruri from the corner of his eye.

"She's like my niece, arrogant, annoying and above all, a little bitch." The old man says smiling at the fire. "But I loved her."

"Loved?" Shuichi asks laying Ruri next to the fire and taking a seat next to her. The old man nods his head.

"She died in a car crash." Shuichi nods his head as he digs through his backpack. The old man watches as Shuichi takes out a few leaves and grasses. Shuichi places them in his mouth and chews. The old man raises an eyebrow as Shuichi leans over and places his lips over Ruri's. The man watches as Ruri squirms under Shuichi. The old man blinks seeing a grin liquid slip from between Ruri and Shuichi's lips. Shuichi pulls away as Ruri coughs, covering her mouth with her hand. Ruri sits up coughing, while Shuichi rubs her back. The old man watches as Ruri blinks open her eyes, taking in gasping breath. She freezes and looks around, checking out her surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" Ruri screeches. The old man blinks seeing a smile on Shuichi's lips as he wipes away the liquid trailing down his chin with his thumb and licking it clean.

"Ruri?" Ruri looks to the left and blinks seeing Shuichi.

"When did you get back?" Ruri asks blinking up at Shuichi. "What is that awful taste?" Ruri asks licking her lips repeatedly.

"Do you know who I am?" Shuichi asks. Ruri narrows her eyes at him.

"Of course. You're Shuichi." Ruri says pronouncing Shuichi's name slowly as if speaking to an idiot.

"Dumbass." Ruri mutters wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Who is that?" Shuichi asks pointing towards the old man.

"The old fag. Damn, Minamino. Can you not remember anything today?" Ruri asks raising an eyebrow in question. Shuichi smiles and shakes his head.

"Seems not." He mumbles reaching over and grabbing his backpack. Ruri rolls her eyes and looks around.

"So, where are we?"

"My house." Ruri looks over and yells seeing the old man staring at her over a fire.

"Holy shit! When did you get here?" The old man heaves a sigh.

"I've been here." Ruri blinks as the old man smiles over at them. "You'll need sleep if you plan on training in the morning." Ruri's eyes widen as she looks around the shack.

"Here?" The old man narrows his eyes.

"Got a problem with my house?" Ruri looks away. "Good." The old man says standing up and walking out the straw door.

"This sucks." She mumbles lying down and turning away her back to the fire. Shuichi chuckles and leans against the wall.

"Well, it's not the forest floor." He offers helpfully.

"Whatever." Ruri mumbles closing her eyes. Shuichi closes his eyes soon after and both fall into a quiet slumber.

…..

Ruri moans in her sleep and snuggles against the warmth pressed close to her. She inhales and smiles, smelling the familiar scent of grass, clean dirt and spice. Ruri's eyebrows knit together as something tightens around her waist. She blinks open her eyes. Her eyes narrow seeing red hair. She groans and rolls her eyes.

"Dammit Shuichi." She growls looking up at the sleeping face. She rolls her eyes again and slowly turns in Shuichi's grasp. Crossing her arms on the floor, she rests her chin on her arms, Shuichi laying next to her. Ruri smiles as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"Idiot." Ruri mumbles. "You work to hard and never sleep. Dumbass."

"Nothing like you." Ruri looks over her shoulder and narrows her eyes. The old man peers down at the two teenagers. He smiles.

"Time for moving." He says before turning and leaving out the door. Ruri blinks.

"Moving?" Ruri asks. "Hey! Wai-?" Ruri pauses and looks down at Shuichi. He sighs in his sleep. Ruri groans and rolls her eyes. She slowly unhooks Shuichi's arms from around her waist and crawls away. Ruri stands up and pushes the straw door out of the way. She narrows her eyes at the old man as stands outside the hut, his back to her.

"What the hell-?" Ruri starts. The old man turns around and grins at Ruri.

"We're moving to my training compound on up the mountain." Ruri groans.

"More walking." Ruri mutters. Ruri jumps hearing a chuckle. She looks over her shoulder to see Shuichi standing just inside the door of the hut. Ruri heaves a sigh.

"This sucks." Ruri mumbles. She turns around and looks at Shuichi.

"Hey, where are our bags? You went after them." Shuichi smiles and points over Ruri's shoulder. Ruri turns around and blinks seeing the bags sitting next to the old man.

"Ok, those were not there a minute ago!" Shuichi walks over to Ruri's side and shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe you just didn't see them Ruri." Ruri narrows her eyes at Shuichi. The old man turns around ignoring the retreating vines. He'd seen a lot weirder things than moving plants.

"Come one. If we start now, we'll get there before nightfall." Ruri stares aghast at the old man.

"All day?" Ruri screeches. Shuichi smiles, walks over and grabs his bag. He grabs Ruri's bag and holds it out to her. Ruri snatches it and follows the old man as he walks up the mountain. Shuichi follows behind, amused by Ruri's constant groaning. Today was going to be very fun.

…..

Ruri heaves and gasps for air as she trails behind Shuichi and the old man. Sweat trails down her back and face, soaking into her clothes. Ruri comes to a halt, bending over, her hands on her knees wheezing for breath. Shuichi pauses and watches as Ruri flops down on the ground heaving.

"She'll never make it." The old man says walking up to Shuichi's side. He looks up at the yellow, orange and pink stripped sky. Shuichi nods his head.

"She never was the very athletic type." The old man snorts.

"Normal humans whether they're fit or not wouldn't be able to keep up with me." He says looking up at Shuichi with a pointed stare. Shuichi simply looks at him with an unemotional expression.

"Don't you dare give up on me? I'm gonna get to the top of this damn mountain!" The old man and Shuichi watch as Ruri stands up on shaky legs. Shuichi smiles.

"She's stubborn too." Shuichi says smiling as Ruri stumbles up the path. She pants coming up to Shuichi's side. Shuichi digs in his bag and takes out a bottle of water. He hands it to Ruri.

"Here" Shuichi says. Ruri shakes her head and glares at the old man.

"I'm gonna get there and you're gonna have to train me." The old man grins and turns, continuing up the mountain. Well, she may just get there. Shuichi watches a little worried as Ruri stumbles past him, her body shaking periodically. Ruri gasps for breath as she follows the old man up the mountain, Shuichi behind her, his hand on her lower back, pushing her forward. The old man smiles seeing a forest of cherry trees in front of him. The man pauses and looks over his shoulder at the struggling girl. He grins. Well let's see if she's really got what it takes.

"I don't believe it." Ruri and Shuichi pause hearing the old man.

"What?" She gasps.

"I don't believe you're capable of going though my training. I don't believe it. You can hardly make it up this little hill without breaking into a sweat. How could you possibly make it through my training?" Ruri growls and storms forward on her shaky legs.

"How dare you? I just put myself through hell to get here! I'm not turning back! I don't care if I have to sleep with snakes! I'm gonna do this!" The old man grins at the sweat covered heaving and shaking girl in front of him.

"Good. Then we're here." Ruri blinks.

"What?" She asks. The old man turns letting Ruri see past him towards the cherry trees. He points towards the trees.

"Past those trees is my compound." He turns back to them smiling. "You made it." Ruri collapses onto the ground, her legs giving out. Ruri heaves a sigh and falls forward. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

"Well that was anticlimactic." The old man says staring down at the unconscious girl. Shuichi smiles, the setting sun setting already red hair ablaze and his eyes shining in the shadows like emerald fires.

"She'll be fine. Just a little tired." Shuichi says bending down and picking Ruri up.

"Demon?" Shuichi looks towards the old man. "Don't let her sleep to long. Tonight her training starts."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: This Is My Training?

Ruri groans feeling something poking her in the side. She curls up into a tight ball, but yelps as something jabs into her side. Ruri sits up and looks to her left.

"Shuichi?" She groans, looking with blurry eyes.

"I'm not Shuichi." Ruri blinks and groans seeing the old man looking down at her. She smirks up at him.

"Do you know what?" The old man narrows his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm just an inch from being the same height as you when sitting down." Ruri yelps as the old man whacks her with a wooden cane. He turns and leaves, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Dammit!" She screams rubbing her head, her toes curling as the pain runs up and down her spine.

"You old fag! I'm gonna kill you!" Ruri screeches jumping up and racing over to the door. She throws it open only to meet with a wave of water.

"Jesus Christ! That's fucking cold!" Ruri yells crossing her arms and shivering.

"Good you're awake." The old man says with a smirk. Ruri narrows her eyes at the cackling old man.

"I'm gonna kill you." She snarls.

"Not yet." Ruri pauses as something soft and fluffy plops onto her head. She looks up to see Shuichi glaring at the old man.

"I thought I was the one to wake her." Shuichi says grabbing the towel and rubbing it against Ruri's soaking head.

"Took to long." The old man says. Ruri growls, but it sounds weird from behind the towel.

"Be still Ruri." Shuichi scolds as she starts to wiggle.

"I can do this myself Minamino." Ruri grumbles.

"No you can't." Shuichi says removing the towel from Ruri's head. Ruri blinks and looks down at the rest of her soaking body.

"What about the rest of me?" She calls as Shuichi walks away the towel over one of his arms.

"I don't want water getting in your eyes and distracting you." Shuichi says before slipping into a room, silently shutting the door behind him.

"Where the hell is he going?"

"Probably to find more plants and herbs. That's what he was doing while you slept the night away." Ruri blinks and looks around.

"Holy shit! It is nighttime!" Ruri yells in surprise. She glares at the old man. "Why the hell did you wake me up at night?"

"You have to prepare you body to fight at any time, whether it be night or day." Ruri twitches.

"This isn't freaking feudal Japan. There aren't going to be raids in the middle of night, old man." Ruri mutters sitting down on the ground. Ruri yelps as a rock smacks into her forehead.

"Dammit! Stop doing that!" She screeches clutching her now bleeding forehead. The old man narrows his eyes.

"You also have to be able to fight in any condition, be you healthy or injured."

"Yet again, not feudal Japan!"

"There are creatures out there that don't care what period it is, they will attack and kill you if they must!" Ruri blinks, leaning back away from the red faced old man.

"Ok, so monsters exist and they want to hurt me. Got that. What else o wise master?" Ruri falls back as a rock flies past her head and imbeds itself into the wall.

"Take this seriously. With your friend being what he is, you need to be able to protect yourself." The old man yells getting frustrated with the ignorant girl. Ruri looks towards the old man.

"My friend being what he is? And what exactly is he?" Ruri asks. Ruri gasps as it suddenly hits her. All those weird moments between her and Shuichi. When they were young. While they go to high school. Up to now.

"Oh My God!" Ruri yells. "I can't believe I never noticed! How could I have not noticed?"

"And what am I, Ruri?" Ruri freezes and looks over her shoulder.

"Eep!" Ruri yelps. The old man gulps as the girl crawls backwards towards him and away from the now enraged demon.

"Ruri?" Shuichi asks a slight smile on his face. Ruri gulps and scratches the back of her neck.

"Well, um…" Ruri trails off. She gasps and taps her fist into the palm of her hand. Ruri gets a serious expression on her face. She looks Shuichi in the eyes and replies. "It's your secret and I have no right to disclose any information." Shuichi raises an eyebrow and the old man looks down at Ruri.

"Wow, that actually sounded smart." The old man mutters. Ruri glares at him, but sighs and looks up at Shuichi.

"Shuichi?" Shuichi looks down at her. He tenses seeing her mist. "Why wouldn't you tell me though?" Ruri asks staring down at her fidgeting hands. "You know me Minamino. I'm not just gonna shun you because of what you are. I don't care. Besides it's not like it wasn't obvious. I mean you sneak around. You hide things from me and Shiori." Ruri looks up at Shuichi.

"Don't insult my intelligence by standing there and acting like none of this is true!" Ruri yells glaring at Shuichi. Shuichi heaves a sigh, his eyes narrow at the old man, before sliding towards Ruri. He smiles and nods his head.

"Alright." Ruri grins and nods her head.

"Good. Then we have no problems and you won't lie about things anymore." Shuichi nods his head, an ice cold grip on his stomach. Even if Ruri acted calm about her discovery, it sent chills through Shuichi. If she knew then he feared that his mother might have inkling about what was going on. If they both knew that put his family in serious danger and he would not sit around and let them get hurt. He would have to take extra precautions in order to ensure their safety.

"What?" Shuichi jumps hearing Ruri's loud screech. "What the fucking hell does that have to do with fighting?" Shuichi blinks seeing the blazing anger in Ruri's eyes.

"It just does." The old man says. He digs in his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "Here this is the list of everything I need." Ruri twitches seeing the paper. She jumps up, her mouth wide ready to scream her protest. She snaps her mouth shut and snatches the paper away from the old man.

"Fine then!" She snaps. Ruri looks down at the paper. She gapes as it unfolds all the way to the ground. Her now red face turns to the old man, but he walks away towards the back of the temple.

"Good luck." He calls before disappearing behind the temple. Ruri crushes the paper in her hand.

"That son of a bitch." She growls through clenched teeth. Shuichi sighs and gently removes the paper from Ruri's hand. His eyes scan the paper, before a smile creeps onto his lips.

"Here, read." He orders. Ruri narrows her eyes at him but scans the paper. She blushes, then crumples the paper into a wad and throws it on the ground. Ruri crushes it under her foot and spins around towards the forest.

"Fine, if that's what the old man wants then he'll get it." Shuichi heaves a sigh and follows after Ruri. Things were not going to go smoothly.

…

Ruri narrows her eyes at the young man behind the counter as she purchases 37 packs of condoms. The young man blushes and looks away, his flickering back towards Ruri. Ruri hisses causing the young man to jump.

"S-s-s-sorry, Miss." He stutters and scans the last pack. Ruri reaches towards her hip and realizes that she's still wearing her pajama shorts. Ruri blushes realizing that she's still in her pajamas. Thin tank top and all. Ruri looks away blushing.

"Wait a second." She mutters through clenched teeth. Ruri storms over to the door of the store and walks out. She pauses seeing Shuichi leaning next to the door.

"I need some money." She says holding out her hand, but not meeting Shuichi's curiously amused gaze.

"Did you remember to get the right size?" He asks teasingly.

"Of course! Now hurry up! There's an old lady behind me waiting." Shuichi chuckles at Ruri's blushing face.

"And what is she buying?" Ruri blushes even deeper, causing Shuichi to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Shuichi cocks his head to the side. "Let's just say we got our things from the same aisle." Shuichi blinks before laughing out loud while digging in his pocket. Ruri snatches the money from Shuichi's hand. They both freeze as the bell jungles. Ruri looks over her shoulder as Shuichi looks over her head. Ruri blushes and looks away as the old woman smiles and waves at her. Shuichi nods his head in greeting before looking down at Ruri. Ruri rushes into the store and pays for the condoms. She walks out the bag in both hands hanging in front of her. Shuichi walks to her side as she walks out.

"Are you alright?" He asks, some concern surfacing as the blush remains on Ruri's face and tears mist in her eyes.

"No." She whimpers, close to crying. She sniffs and wipes the tears away with the back of her hand. She gulps and continues on.

"I'll be fine, let's just go back." Ruri mumbles walking down the street, the white bag smacking against her bare thighs.

"Ruri?"

"What?"

"What was it exactly that the old woman bought?"

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"Alright."

"Well, she bought…she bought…she bought a…"

"You can't say it, can you?" Ruri blushes and shakes her head. Shuichi leans closer.

"Can you whisper it?" Ruri nods her head. Ruri leans close to Shuichi's ear and whispers. Shuichi blinks, a slight blush tainting his cheeks.

"Oh. Well I can honestly say I have no idea what to say to that."

"I know! It's so embarrassing!" Ruri yells burying her face in her hands. Shuichi smirks.

"So some things do embarrass you." Ruri glares up at Shuichi.

"Of course! Let's just get back before the old man freaks." Shuichi smiles. It'd taken him a few years, but he finally found something to use against Ruri. A very sly and foxish smile appears on Shuichi's face as he follows after a blushing Ruri.


	12. Chapter 12

**_bonbonbunny: Sorry for not updating sooner. My computer just stopped working and it took me forever to get it off. I'm really glad to continue writing though. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Final Day

Ruri gasps and heaves as she bends over, her hands on her knees. Spit trails down from her lips towards the ground, sweat rolls down her back causing her to shiver. Ruri collapses onto the ground the side of her face pressing into the rocks and dirt. The stones and sticks dig into Ruri's belly, legs and arms. Ruri pants for breath as the sound of crunching dirt and snapping twigs echoes towards her.

"Well, you made some progress." Ruri looks up and grimaces. The old man stands over watching her with his beady black eyes and his wrinkled pug face in a scowl.

"I didn't think you had it in you." The old man mutters. Ruri heaves a breath and pushes herself up. As she rises to her knees a sharp pain shoots from the back of her knees and up her spine. Ruri winces and falls forward on her hands.

"Ruri?" The comforting voice of Shuichi whispers. Ruri looks to her the side and grimaces as Shuichi kneels next to her.

"I think I over did it a little." Ruri mumbles. She raises up one knee and grasps the knee in both hands, before trying to stand again.

"Damn." She curses as she stands next to Shuichi, sharp pains prickling all over her body like thousands of needles. "I hope you have something better planned tomorrow, you fucking old fag." Ruri groans massaging her lower back. Shuichi smiles next to her and shares a rare look with the old man.

"Of course." He replies. "I get rid of you tomorrow." Ruri blinks, pain somewhat forgotten.

"What?" She asks. Shuichi chuckles.

"Ruri, it's been ten days. We go home tomorrow." Ruri blinks up at Shuichi.

"Huh? Wait, if we go home tomorrow, then that means school starts up the day after!" Ruri shouts. Shuichi shakes his head.

"Yes, Ruri. Remember we got the vacation. I hope you've completed your homework." Shuichi says looking away. Ruri face plants and shouts as more pain rakes through her body.

"I'm so screwed!"

Ruri stares up at the old temple. It was such a beautiful and peaceful place, she almost didn't want to leave.

"See you, you annoying bitch!" Almost.

"Bye you old fag!" Ruri shouts towards the temple, arms waving over her head. Shuichi chuckles next to her.

"Don't let her kill herself, fox!" The old man shouts towards Shuichi. Shuichi smiles and nods his head. He waves before turning and walking, Ruri following behind after flipping off the old man one last time.

"I'm gonna miss the old fag." Ruri comments as they make it further down the mountain. Shuichi smiles, but Ruri noticed it was fake.

"Yes, Taro was a very interesting old man." Shuichi comments. Ruri narrows her eyes at the back of his head. She could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but it was very fain as usual with Shuichi. It always took a lot for her to figure out his tones and facial expressions. Ruri heaves a sigh.

"Whatever." Ruri mumbles. She looks around at the trees and bushes.

"Hey, how are we gonna get there tomorrow? It took us two days just to get there." Ruri says her eyes following the sun as it appears and disappears behind the leaves, which causes her to not see Shuichi's sudden stop. Ruri bumps into Shuichi's back with enough force to knock her over.

"Fuck!" Ruri whimper as her body lands on the ground sending waves of pain through her body. Ruri glares up at Shuichi.

"Damn it, Shuichi!" Ruri yells. Shuichi turns around and smiles at her.

"It's my little secret." Shuichi says with a playful smirk. Ruri grumbles standing up.

"Whatever." She says dusting off the back of her pants. She picks up the gym bag that she had dropped. She jumps feeling something rub against her leg. Ruri screams looking down. The silver fox stares up at her. Ruri blinks down at it.

"Um, Shuichi, are you seeing this thing?" Ruri asks pointing at the fox. Shuichi nods his head. He shares a look with the fox. The fox looks back up at Ruri and bares it teeth in a menacing grin. Ruri blinks. She winces as a sharp pain throbs in her head. Ruri looks down at the fox but its golden eyes stare into hers. Ruri's head begins to feel fuzzy and her vision goes blurry.

"What?" She whispers before everything goes black.

Ruri groans and rolls over, successfully falling off the bench she was asleep on. She yelps as she face plants into the floor. Ruri sits up hastily and looks around. She jumps seeing Shuichi staring at her, his hand outstretched for her. Ruri looks around and notices they're on a train. Ruri blinks staring out the window.

"We're on a train." She mumbles. Shuichi nods his head.

"Yes, we're on a train." Ruri blinks. She notices something silver out the corner of her eye. She looks towards the bench she fell off of and her eyes widen. The silver fox is sitting were she just lay. Its golden eyes glance at her then return to the window. Ruri blinks, but slowly climbs into the seat next to Shuichi.

"That's Taro's fox."

"Yes it is." Shuichi replies.

"What is Taro's fox doing here?"

"He needed a ride to the city."

"Oh, ok." Ruri replies as she slowly comes back down to earth.

"I think I'm going crazy." Ruri whispers. Shuichi chuckles next to her, but it was a tight, almost unhappy, forced laugh. Ruri looks over to him.

"Where are we?" She asks, ignoring the almost chilling look in his eyes as he watches the fox.

"We're three minutes away from our stop." Ruri blinks and leans over Shuichi's lap, startling him. Shuichi blinks at the back of Ruri's head as she plasters her face against the window.

"Oh my god. We're almost there." Ruri mumbles. Shuichi chuckles lightly.

"Yes. We are." He says. The train slows down and pulls to a stop. Ruri squeals the three walk off the train. Ruri stretches her arms over head and arches her back.

"Ah. The disgusting stench of the city, how I missed you." Ruri yells, gaining a few looks. Shuichi smiles, Ruri's and his bags both strapped over his shoulder. The fox barks once. Ruri twitches, but pretends she didn't hear it. Shuichi looks down at the fox. The fox nods it head, as if in thanks and runs off into the busy train station. Shuichi smiles as Ruri leans towards him, but her face was turned towards the departing fox.

"I hope we never see that thing again." Ruri mutters. Shuichi chuckles and an evil smirk appears on his face.

"But, Ruri, didn't you know? If you save a spirit fox's life it grants you a wish." Ruri blinks up at Shuichi, before sprinting off in the direction the fox went.

"Come back! I want my wish!" Shuichi chuckles and slowly follows at his leisure. Pleased to be back home.

Ruri pouts as Shuichi and her walk down the street. Ruri's bag's strap now rests in its owners hand but the brag drags the ground as if to heavy to bear. Ruri moans and rest her forearm against her eyes.

"I can't believe I lost my chance at a wish." Shuichi chuckles beside her as they ascend the stares to the bridge that crosses the road. Cars, trucks and other vehicles rumble past, but none of it affects Ruri and her mood.

"Why me?" Ruri shouts leaning against the railing of the bridge. "Why me?" Shuichi heaves a sigh. People begin to stare at the girl and the young handsome man. Whispers erupt from passersby. Shuichi sweatdrops as the whisper grow louder.

"Ruri, calm down. I'm sure-"

"Maya?" Shuichi jumps as Ruri leans over the railing, her hand cupping her brow to block the sun. Ruri squints her eyes to see better. Ruri's eyes widen as shocked brown eyes meet hers. It was Maya! Ruri leans back her hand clenched tightly on the railing. Great! It was Maya! Maya races up the stairs and towards them.

"Ruri!" She shouts waving her arm over her head. Ruri twitches and forces a fake smile. She waves as Maya comes closer.

"Hi, Maya." She says softly. Maya stops in front of Ruri and grins.

"How have you been? It's been forever since I've seen you." Maya laughs cheerfully. Ruri grins even wider.

"Oh, great. I'm doing just fine." Ruri growls through her teeth. Maya looks to the left of Ruri and smiles.

"Hello, Minamino-san." Ruri tenses and quickly looks up at Shuichi. Shuichi smiles down at Maya. Ruri frowns and looks away, her heart squeezing tightly. She glares at Maya from the corner of her eye.

"It's nice to see you, Minamino-san." Maya says. She blushes and scratches her cheek. "You know, Minamino-san. I used to have a crush on you," Ruri's eyes widen and fly to Shuichi. Shuichi's eyes widen, but Ruri could see a flicker of fear in them. Ruri narrows her eyes at Maya, but she was smiling at Shuichi happily.

"But I got over it and now I'm happy." She says looking over her shoulder. Ruri follows her gaze to a tall handsome young man waiting by the steps.

"We've been dating for three years now." Maya whispers, love tingeing her voice. Ruri blinks and smiles. She grabs Maya's hands in hers.

"I'm so glad you found you a boyfriend, Maya. So, so, so glad." Maya laughs and nods her head.

"So am I." Ruri grins.

"Well I'm gonna have to go. I'll see around." Ruri nods her head.

"Yeah. See ya around."

"Bye, Minamino-san."

"Goodbye." Ruri giggles and waves as Maya leaves.

"Aren't you glad she has a boyfriend? She's happy." Ruri says smiling up at Shuichi. Shuichi smiles slightly watching Maya leave.

"Yes. I am."


	13. Chapter 13

**bonbonbunny: Yay! Another chapter! After this things finally start to get on a role. Ruri even gets serious in the next chapter or two.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Surprise Date!**

"Shuichi!" Shuichi looks up from his book hearing his friends familiar voice. He sighs. He was getting some down time while Yusuke was training and he was definitely taking it. Shuichi notices the small smile on Shiori's face. He heaves another sigh. Sometimes he believes the only reason he let Ruri in was because of his mother. Shuichi stands up preparing to let Ruri in, when she barges into the kitchen.

"Shuichi, you will not believe what-?" Ruri pauses seeing the shocked look on Shuichi's face and the curious one of Shiori's.

"What?" Ruri asks sitting down at the table. Shuichi narrows his eyes at her.

"Ruri, dear?" Shiori asks, seeing the look on her son's face. Ruri looks towards Shiori.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get in?" Shiori asks. Ruri twitches and slowly slides something into her pocket. Shuichi catches the movement from the corner of his eye.

"How did you get in?" Ruri looks away from Shuichi's searching gaze.

"Um, I may have picked the lock." Ruri mumbles. Shiori giggles and Shuichi's eyes widen slightly.

"I didn't know you could-?"

"Pick a lock? Well, it's either that or break a window. Mom has a tendency to forget to put the key outside." She clarifies. Shiori giggles again.

"That sounds exactly like your mother." Shiori says, turning back to the rice. Shuichi leans back and raises his book as if going back to reading. He watches Ruri from over the pages. Her, of all people, knew how to pick a lock? He almost couldn't believe it. Shuichi narrows his eyes. So, that's where some of his missing things went.

"Ruri, do you by any chance know where my books went do you? They seem to have been replaced with other more perverted ideas of what is a book." Shuichi says closing his book and leaning forward. Ruri gulps and looks away.

"No. Not really." Shuichi narrows his eyes.

"Was there a reason you came over here, dear?" Shiori asks still molding rice balls. Ruri's eyes widen.

"Oh, right!" She leans towards Shuichi, her eyes blazing. "You will not believe the injustice of this world Shuichi." Shuichi blinks. What was it now?

"Karin and Reiko are both going on dates! All weekend! How unfair is that?" Ruri wails. Shuichi heaves a sigh and leans away.

"It is a great injustice of the world." He mutters picking up his book. Ruri narrows her eyes.

"Fine, then. Screw you too." Ruri mutters before looking towards Shiori.

"What am I doing wrong? I'm not ugly. I have a great personality. I dress like a descent human being. What am I doing wrong, Ms. Minamino?" Ruri cries. Shiori smiles, her heart growing with joy. She turns around and smiles. It was nice to have a daughter, she thinks sitting next to Ruri.

"Sweetheart, maybe the guys are just shy. Trying asking one of them out. And if that doesn't work, I've got an outfit in my closet from when I was younger that would knock any man off his feet. Its how I got Shuichi's dad." Shiori says with a wink. Shuichi pales slightly and looks away. He prayed to any gods that Ruri would never get a hold of that outfit. Ruri grins.

"You're right! Why should I have to wait around for some guy to ask me? I'll just ask one." Ruri says grinning. Ruri thinks off all the guys she'd date. Shuichi watches Ruri as her grin slowly fades with time. Shiori sweatdrops as Ruri's head hits the table.

"I don't like anyone!" She wails. "But I wanna go on a date!" Shiori sighs. She slowly pats Ruri's back.

"It's alright sweetheart. Let's juts make a list and-" Ruri jumps up and grins startling Shiori and Shuichi. She grins and narrows her eyes at Shuichi. Ruri points her finger in Shuichi's face.

"Shuichi Minamino, this Sunday we're going on a date."

Shuichi heaves a sigh as he walks home from the store with his arms full of groceries. Shiori walks behind him smiling. It was kinda cute the way Shuichi was dreading his date with Ruri. Shiori had always wished they'd get together and fall in love, but she gave up on that when she caught Ruri trying to undress Shuichi. Shuichi sighs again. He knows Ruri. And he knows she has a horrible, at least to him, date planned.

"Hey, Shuichi!" Shuichi looks around hearing his name. He knew that was Ruri's voice, but couldn't find her. His eyes trail over the tall blonde standing next to their house one more time, before he realizes that the blonde was Ruri. Ruri stands leaning against the brick wall, her blonde hair in pony tail. A beautiful red dress clung to her body, but flowed out around the mid thigh. Its sleeves puffed out and tightened around mid-forearm. She had on thigh high white socks with red string tying the tops and red heels. A familiar yellow bow tied her hair back. Ruri stares at the ground, a light blush tainting her cheeks. The second her mother got wind of her date, she forbid her from leaving the house in anything else but this garbage. Ruri smiles seeing the shocked look on Shuichi's face. Well, at least it was useful for something.

"Hey, Shuichi." She greets running over. Ruri smiles at Shiori.

"Hi." Shiori giggles.

"You look lovely, dear." Shiori says smiling. Ruri laughs and scratches the back of her neck.

"Thanks Ms. Minamino. Um, do you think I can barrow Shuichi for a little while?" Shiori nods her head, still giggling.

"But have him back before sundown." She says. Ruri smiles and bows slightly. She grabs Shuichi's hand and drags him off. Shuichi blinks out of his stupor. He shouldn't be this shocked. He was very old and had seen many women go from hideous to beautiful right before his eyes. But for some odd reason with Ruri it just seemed like-

"A miracle." Shuichi whispers. Ruri twitches and stops. She spins around and glares at Shuichi.

"Ok, so I'm not the prettiest girl in the f-ing town, but come on Minamino! Have some courtesy!" Ruri yells at a now horrified Shuichi. Ruri spins around, crosses her arms and looks away from Shuichi. Shuichi sighs and shakes his head.

"Ruri, I didn't mean you don't look beautiful, because you do. I merely meant that it was a miracle that it isn't raining today. They've been calling for it all week." Shuichi explains. Ruri glares at him over her shoulder. That explanation stank of excuse. Ruri heaves a sigh.

"Fine let's just go." Ruri grumbles walking down the street. Shuichi follows after, feeling like he was going to have to make this date go very well. Ruri looks around and stops. She had no idea where to go first. She knew where they were going to end it, but she hadn't planned anything else. Ruri spins around and smiles at Shuichi.

"Well, since I forced you into this. I'm gonna be generous and let you pick the first place." Ruri says grinning. Shuichi blinks and looks around. He spots a sign advertising an art museum.

"The art museum." Shuichi says looking down at Ruri. Ruri pouts.

"Fine. I guess we can go there."

Ruri blinks staring up at the huge work of art. Shuichi looks over the painting while standing by Ruri. Ruri heaves a sigh.

"It's pretty." She says walking off. Shuichi smiles and follows.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. Ruri perks up.

"Oh, hell yeah. Let's go find a place to eat." Ruri says as they walk out of the museum. They walk down the street and around a corner. Ruri pauses seeing a tiny restaurant. She grins.

"Hey that looks good." Ruri says pointing towards the ramen shop. Shuichi nods his head and they walk towards it. As they enter a bell rings. Ruri smiles and takes a deep breath, breathing in all the smells.

"Now this is a restaurant." Ruri says.

"I'm glad you think so." Ruri looks to her left to see an old man. Ruri grins at him.

"Hi, can we have an order of ramen." She asks. The old man laughs at the happy tone in Ruri's voice.

"Sure, why not. How about two for each?"

"Hell yeah!" Ruri shouts sitting down at the bar. Shuichi laughs and sits down next to her. The old man slides two huge bowls of ramen in front of them. Ruri grabs some with her chopsticks and slurps. Shuichi gently takes some and slowly eats. Ruri tilts the bowl back to get the rest of the soup. Shuichi slightly tilts the bowl drinking the remaining soup. Ruri leans back rubbing her belly.

"Ah. That hit the spot." The old man laughs.

"Ha! Ha! You remind me of someone I know." Ruri blinks.

"Who?"

"My daughter's boyfriend." Ruri glares.

"Not funny old man." Ruri grumbles. "I look nothing like a guy."

"Ha! Ha! No, you just act exactly like him." He laughs. Ruri grins.

"Well, I guess that's not that bad." Shuichi chuckles at the grin on Ruri's face. Ruri bows and waves as they leave.

"That was kind cool." Ruri says as they walk down the street.

"It was very delicious." Shuichi says. Ruri sighs looking at Shuichi. He'd done nothing fun. He was being a perfect gentleman.

"You don't mind if we skip the aquarium and go to the park?" Ruri asks. Shuichi blinks. We were going to the aquarium. Shuichi shakes his head.

"I don't mind." He says and follows Ruri into the park. Ruri squeals as a crepe vendor comes into view.

"Crepes!" Ruri shouts grabbing Shuichi's hand and dragging him over. Ruri stops in front of the vendor and freezes. The guy in the shop blinks a blush tainting his cheeks. Ruri blinks at the guy behind the stand. She blushes and giggles looking away. Wow! He's so hot! Shuichi watches as the Ruri and the guy look away from each other, both blushing like crazy. He smiles and steps forward.

"Two banana chocolate crepes, please." He asks. The guy jumps realizing a guy was there.

"Um, sorry." He stutters and quickly fixes them. Ruri blinks and shakes her head.

"Welcome back." Shuichi greets a teasing smirk on his face. Ruri glares at him. A blush still stains her cheeks. Shuichi chuckles. The guy frowns seeing the girl blushing up at the handsome red head. Great, he never had a shot with the girl now. Not that he had much before, he thinks handing Shuichi the crepes.

"Thank you." Shuichi says handing one of them to Ruri. Ruri blushes and takes the crepe. Shuichi smiles. Ruri blushes and smiles slightly at the guy.

"Um, thanks." She mumbles, before turning and walking away. Shuichi pays for the crepes and follows after Ruri. Ruri licks her crepe as she walks over to a bench. She sits down on the bench and peeks over at the crepe vendor. Shuichi sits beside Ruri and sees her looking towards the guy. He grins. Ruri was funny when she got crushes.

"He's cute." Shuichi says. Ruri grins and nods her head.

"Yeah, he is." She sighs. Ruri pauses and blinks, before glaring up at Shuichi, an innocent look on his face. Shuichi looks away from Ruri as he takes a bite of crepe.

"Not funny Minamino." Ruri grumbles taking a bite of crepe. Shuichi chuckles. Ruri growls and looks away from Shuichi. He's such an ass. Ruri pauses as a breeze gently blows past. Ruri looks up at the trees, the leaves blowing in the wind. The sun shines behind them turning them beautiful shades of green, yellow and reds. Ruri sighs. After the 'training,' if that could be called training, things had gotten pretty peaceful.

"It's pretty." Ruri says staring up at the leaves. Shuichi looks up and sees the leaves.

"Yes, it is." He answers. Ruri leans back and smiles, the breeze blowing her hair.

"Wanna go to a special place?" Ruri asks. Shuichi looks over at Ruri. Ruri turns her head towards him and grins.

"It's really special." She says grinning. Shuichi narrows his eyes and eyes Ruri suspiciously. Anything special to Ruri meant Hell to him. He sighs and straightens up.

"Alright, so where is this 'special' place?" Shuichi asks. Ruri straightens up and grins.

"You're gonna love it!" She yells. Ruri jumps up and grabs Shuichi's hands. Shuichi blinks up at her, before she drags him off. They walk through the park, until they hit the streets. Ruri turns left and continues down the street. Shuichi blinks while he trails behind Ruri. Ruri giggles, her hand tightening around Shuichi's as they get closer to the place. Ruri stops seeing a wooden blockade in front of a giant dome-like building. Shuichi looks up at the dome. It was a glad dome, with the doors blockaded by wood over the doors. Shuichi's eyebrows knit together at Ruri's giddy expression. He smiles at the childlike happiness and bipolar switching of moods. It was just like Ruri.

"Close your eyes!" Ruri says excitedly turning to face Shuichi. Shuichi narrows his eyes, but sighs and closes his eyes. Ruri slowly leads Shuichi past the barricaded door and to the side of the building. Ruri smiles seeing a tall young man in a knee length black raincoat standing next to a steel door. He looks towards them, his blue eyes looking out from under his huge ball cap.

"In through this door and to the left." He says before leaving. Shuichi's eyebrows knit together hearing the guy's voice. His body tenses. He didn't like this. Leaving himself exposed. Ruri grins.

"Thanks!" She shouts as the guy leaves. Ruri looks up at Shuichi to make sure he kept his eyes closed. She grins seeing the curious expression, but she could see a hint of tenseness in his brow. She slowly opens the door and leads him in.

"This way Shuichi." She says pulling him to the left and into a room. Ruri grins looking around. Shuichi is gonna love this, she thinks. Ruri smiles up at Shuichi and covers his eyes. Shuichi tenses feeling Ruri let go. He jumps as he hands cover his eyes. He relaxes as her soft fingers brush his eyebrows.

"On the count of three, Shuichi." Ruri whispers.

"One," Shuichi smiles Ruri's excitement spreads.

"Two." She must really be excited, he thinks.

"Three." Shuichi slowly opens his eyes. He squeezes them shut against the sun. He smiles as the smell of grass and flowers fill his nose. Shuichi opens his eyes and they widen. He stands in a lush forest. He looks up and sees a glass dome room. They were in the dome. It was a greenhouse Shuichi smiles as the thought rushes to him. Ruri grins feeling a twinge of excitement in Shuichi. She knew one thing that was always true about Shuichi. Shuichi loved plants. He would spend hours reading about them and studying them in her greenhouse in the backyard. Shuichi turns around and smiles feeling warmth of affection spread through his heart for Ruri. Ruri grins seeing Shuichi looking at her.

"It's for you." She says motioning towards the entire place. Shuichi's eyes widen and he looks around the huge dome greenhouse.

"You can grow more exotic plants here." Ruri says stepping up beside Shuichi.

"Thank you." Shuichi whispers, feeling his heart tighten and his eyes sting slightly. Ruri smiles and looks away as Shuichi gets his emotions under control.

"I just thought it would be a nice birthday gift." Ruri mumbles. Shuichi's eyes widen. He'd forgotten. Shuichi laughs.

"Another year of existence." He mutters walking over to one of the trees. Ruri eyes Shuichi and sighs. She grins and bounces towards him.

"Hey look!" She yells. Shuichi smiles looking at her and leans against the tree. Ruri steps back into the trees. Shuichi watches as the bushes move. Ruri jumps out a tiny chocolate cupcake with one lit candle in it.

"Happy birthday!" Ruri shouts, holding the cupcake in front of her. Shuichi laughs and takes the cupcake. Ruri smiles at him, an eager expression on her face. Shuichi chuckles and blows out the candle. Ruri squeals, clapping her hands.

"Yeah!" Shuichi chuckles as Ruri wraps her arms around his neck. He hugs her back. Shuichi's eyes widen as he realizes how frail Ruri felt. Ruri leans back and grins.

"We should get back. Your mom will get mad if we're late." Ruri says. Shuichi nods his head. They walk back down the street in companionable silence, both looking up at the changing sky. Ruri squeals as they get closer to Shuichi's house. Shuichi pauses in the yard. The lights were off, but he could hear people inside. Ruri stops and looks back at him.

"Shuichi?" Ruri asks. Shuichi smiles at Ruri.

"Thank you." Shuichi whispers. "I don't deserve this, but thank you." Ruri smiles and cocks her head to the side.

"I'll always be your friend, Shuichi. You don't have to worry about that. Now come one. They're waiting." Ruri says. Shuichi smiles. I believe you, Shuichi thinks following Ruri.


	14. Chapter 14

**bonbonbunny: I am so happy to have internet again! I finally get to update! This is the first of three chapters to be updated! I hope you enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Calm Before The Storm**

Ruri sighs and looks up at the school, her legs crossed in front of her. She leans back, her arms supporting her. Karin lies next to her, her arms crossed under her head. Reiko sits on the other side of Ruri, her legs neatly tucked under her. Reiko plucks small bites of rice from the bento box sitting in her lap.

"It's pretty quiet today." She says after swallowing some rice. Karin smiles and closes her eyes, the sun shines down warming her skin.

"Yeah, its peaceful days like this that makes it worth coming." Karin says. Ruri smiles and nods, as she tilts her head back.

"I wish things were always like this." Ruri mumbles. Reiko and Karin sigh in agreement.

"Miss Nakamichi! Miss Steep! Miss Kumajiro!" Ruri groans.

"Please tell me it's not the ass stick?" Karin asks. Ruri opens her eyes and looks towards the school doors. A tall handsome young man walks towards them, his walks at a purposeful pace. His shoulder length blonde hair shines golden in the sun as he storms over to Ruri, Karin and Reiko. Karin groans.

"Great." She mutters sitting up. Reiko frowns.

"Students should be in class." The guy says as he stops in front of the three girls, his hands on his hips.

"We're allowed to eat lunch outside, Sensei said so." Karin says standing up. Ruri smirks up at the guy.

"Fine, we'll go." Ruri says standing up and dusting the dirt off her backside. The Student Body President looks at Ruri, a look of disdain on his face.

"Good." He spits. Ruri grins.

"What's it feel like to be so far up the principal's ass we can barely see your feet?" Karin laughs and Reiko snorts. The President turns bright red.

"How does it feel to get a detention?" He yells. Ruri groans. The President grins.

"Have a good day, Miss Nakamichi." He says. Ruri glares after him and sticks her tongue out.

"Asshole." She mumbles. Karin grins shaking her head.

"You always do that." She says wrapping an arm around Ruri's neck. Reiko sighs and stands up.

"I'll go tell Shuichi." She says walking off, her bento in hand. Ruri heaves a sigh.

"He's gonna be pissed." Ruri whines. Karin shakes Ruri a little.

"Naw, its Shuichi remember. He'll be nice and calm about it." Ruri smiles slightly, but doesn't look convinced. She and Karin split up and walk to separate classrooms. Ruri sighs as she sits in her seat. It had been a two weeks since Ruri had given Shuichi his giant greenhouse and he was happy to have it, but recently Shuichi seemed to have a shorter temper with her. The last class passes quickly; leaving Ruri the horrible task of walking to the chem. Lab. Ruri drags her feet as she slowly walks to the lab. She gulps as the door comes into view. Ruri peeks in quickly, spots Shuichi then leans away. She slides down to the floor and wraps her arms around her legs, as she brings knees to her chest. Ruri sighs. Shuichi was gonna be ticked.

"Ruri?" Ruri looks up and smiles seeing Tohru, her homeroom teacher.

"Hi, Sensei." She says. Tohru smiles.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading home?" He asks setting his brief case on the floor across from Ruri. Ruri shakes her head.

"No, I'm waiting for Shuichi." Ruri says nodding towards the chem. Lab door. Tohru frowns.

"You don't sound so happy about that." Tohru notes sitting against the wall opposite of Ruri. Ruri shrugs.

"He's just a little upset with me, that's all." Ruri says resting her chin on her kneea. Tohru's eyebrows knit together.

"Not so great in paradise." He whispers, looking at Ruri sadly. Ruri looks up hearing Tohru whisper.

"What?" She asks. Tohru laughs and waves his hands in front of him.

"Nothing. Nothing. So, does Shuichi get angry with you a lot?" Ruri blinks. She shakes her head.

"No. Actually I deserve it usually. I probably annoyed him or something." Ruri mumbles. Tohru's fist clench. He leans forward catching Ruri's eye.

"Ruri, does he ever hit you?" Tohru asks. Ruri blinks her eyes wide. She stares dumbstruck at the man that had played an important roll in both her's and Shuichi's younger, and now older, years. Did he honestly think Shuichi would ever hit her under any circumstance? Obviously so.

"Sensei, Shuichi would never raise a finger against me. Yes, he may raise his voice, but he hasn't ever committed a violent act against me." Ruri says her face set in a determined frown. Tohru heaves a sigh of relief, believing Ruri.

"That's good. I didn't think he'd ever do something like that." Ruri giggles, more relaxed than she was a minute ago. Ruri sighs; she plays with the laces on her shoes.

"I think he's getting tired of having me around." Ruri mumbles, but Tohru could still hear. Tohru frowns and crosses his arms.

"Well, then maybe you should spend less time together. You always seem to be together. Maybe a little time apart will be good." Tohru says smiling.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Ruri lifts her head up and looks around hearing someone whisper. She looks at Tohru.

"Did you hear that?" She asks. Tohru blinks and looks around.

"Um, hear what?" Ruri frowns.

"The little girl's voice. She said 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' There did you hear that?" Ruri asks as a childish giggle echoes through the hall. Tohru looks around and strains to hear anything.

"I don't hear anything." He says. Ruri blinks and stands up. She looks down the hallway.

"I could have sworn-"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but then you just forget." Ruri gasps as a chill fills the air. She looks towards Tohru and her eyes widen. He was frozen in spot as he was getting up. The giggles happen again, but it was closer this time. Ruri spins around and steps back at the scene before her. A little girl floats in the air watching her. The little girl smiles and giggles again. She wears a black cloak with green hair and a scythe thrown over her shoulder. Her pale childlike limbs hang from the oversized cloak. She smiles.

"She looks pretty good for mid-thirties." The little girl says, seeming truly happy.

"You still broke the rules." Ruri looks to the left of the girl to see another little girl, her brunette hair reaching past her short dangling pale legs. A white cloth wraps around her body, two small white brown spotted wings curl around her hiding most of her face, except a pair of soft golden eyes.

"Don't worry, Lay, she doesn't remember anything." The cloaked little girl says grinning. Lay, the brunette, frowns. She unfurls her wings to reveal a tiny frail looking childish face. Lay peers at Ruri and gasps, her eyes wide.

"Kei! She can see us!" Kei, the cloaked girl, looks towards Ruri and screams.

"Ahh! She does!" Ruri blinks as Kei grabs Lay and they disappear with a loud pop. Warmth returns to the room and Tohru stands up. He frowns at Ruri.

"Ruri?" Tohru looks over top of Ruri's head to see Shuichi looking at her.

"Ruri?" He repeats. Ruri blinks and looks towards Shuichi. Shuichi's eyed widen as her Ruri's eyes roll back into her head. Shuichi rushes forward and grabs Ruri before she hits the floor.

"Ruri?" Tohru yells rushing forward. Shuichi leans her against himself. Ruri groans turning her head toward Shuichi. Shuichi feels her forehead, seeing the flush come to Ruri's face. He sighs with relief. He looks up at Tohru and smiles.

"She just feinted. She must have made herself sick." Shuichi says picking her up. Tohru sighs. He steps forward as Shuichi starts to walk away.

"Um, Shuichi, there's nothing going on between you two is there?" Tohru asks, concerned for Shuichi and Ruri's relationship. Shuichi smiles.

"There's nothing wrong. Just a quarrel among friends." Shuichi says before walking away.

When Shuichi arrives at home he lays Ruri on his bed. Shiori rushes in and gasps. She races forward, Shuichi moves away. Shiori feels all over Ruri.

"What happened to her?" Shiori asks.

"She fainted while I was leaving chem. Lab." Shiori gasps. Shuichi walks forward and smiles seeing Ruri move around. She groans and slowly blinks open her eyes. Ruri tries to sit up, but hands restrain her. Ruri looks to her left and her eyes widen seeing Shiori.

"Shiori?" She asks. Shiori smiles, tears in her eyes. She wraps her arms around Ruri's neck.

"I thought you had another attack!" She cries. Ruri blinks as her memories slowly return.

"Angels." Ruri whispers. Shiori pulls back and looks at Ruri through tears.

"What sweetheart?"

"I saw angels." Ruri whispers, staring blankly at Shiori. Shiori looks over her shoulder towards Shuichi, but he shrugs his shoulder. Angels? Shuichi thinks. Ruri blinks as she comes back to reality. She looks at a red eyed Shiori.

"Um, what?" She asks. Shiori heaves a sigh and rests her head against Ruri's chest. Ruri looks over at Shuichi, but he smiles and shakes his head. Ruri smiles lightly and pats Shiori's back.

"I'm sorry, Shiori. I didn't mean to worry you." Ruri mumbles. Shiori hiccups but pulls away, wiping her eyes.

"I was so worried." She says. Ruri looks away feeling guilty. This didn't feel like an attack, more like someone had tried to make her forget. Again, finished Ruri's thoughts. Again, she thinks. But what had she forgotten?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: One Wrong Deserves Another**

Ruri frowns, feeling eyes on her. She sighs and looks to the left. Shuichi's eyes move back and forth as he reads a book. Ruri glares knowing that he was the one looking at her. Ruri rolls her eyes and crosses her arms on the table in the kitchen, then rests her chin on her arms. Shiori works diligently looking through all the cupboards and shelves. She would occasionally write down things on a little notepad in her hand.

"I think that's it." She says closing the pantry. Ruri straightens up; realizing Shiori was going to the grocery store. Ruri needed to buy more food also. Her mother had left and Cain had come back to watch over her, so she would need lots of food.

"Can I go, Shiori?" Ruri asks. Shiori smiles and nods her head.

"Of course. I could always use the company." Shiori says reaching for her purse. Ruri stands up and walks over to Shiori. They both look back to the table hearing a chair scrape the floor. Shuichi had pushed his chair back and was watching them.

"Do you need-?"

"We don't need you, Minamino." Ruri says smiling. Shiori smiles.

"Yes, but-" He begins.

"We are both grown…well, semi-grown woman, and we can take care of ourselves. You can watch the house." Ruri says. Shiori chuckles.

"Take care darling." She says smiling at Shuichi. Shuichi smiles at his mother, but frowns at Ruri. Ruri grins, knowing he was worried about her, but she just didn't care right now. He'd been hovering over ever since she fainted two days ago. It was really annoying her and she was sick of it. Shiori had acted cool, so why couldn't he? Shiori and Ruri walk to the door, Shuichi hot on their heels. Ruri pauses at the door and turns to Shuichi.

"Be a good guard dog and watch the house. Bite any thieves that come in." Ruri says winking at Shuichi, before closing the door. Ruri laughs as she and Shiori start down the street. It was always fun to mess with Shuichi. Ruri thinks grinning. Shiori watches Ruri from the corner of her eyes, a small smile on her face. It always made her happy when Ruri felt better. The attacks always scared her. Shiori had been there when the doctors told Asoka, that they had no idea what was wrong with Ruri. It had torn both of them apart. Not knowing whether Ruri would live long, or suffer a very painful life.

Shiori smiles as Ruri giggles. She loved to hear Ruri laugh, because it seemed Ruri was always laughing. Ruri had livened up Shiori's and Shuichi's lives. She had an auror around her that lit up the room. When Shiori had first met Ruri, she thought Shuichi was going to be cruel to her just like he was to everyone else, and he was. A wistful smile crawls onto Shiori's lips. Sometimes she thought that Ruri was what changed Shuichi. She really believed that. Shuichi would change when he was around her, like he was peeking out from behind a door that only Ruri had the key to. If Shiori was honest with herself, sometimes she was jealous of Ruri and Shuichi's relationship. He was very open with her. He showed his feelings around her. Shiori always felt that Shuichi kept his emotions in check with her, like he was afraid to show himself. He had no reservations around Ruri.

"I wonder…" Shiori comes out of her reverie, hearing Ruri whisper.

"Wonder what?" She asks. Ruri smiles slightly, a wistful expression on her face.

"Do you ever feel like you should know something, but you just can't remember?" Ruri asks, looking over at Shiori. Shiori looks into Ruri's eyes. She sees something hidden in them, like a buried secret. Shiori smiles.

"Yes, sometimes. Want to talk about it?" Shiori asks maternally. Ruri shakes her head.

"No, I'll be fine. Just a little weird is all." Ruri mumbles. Shiori nods her head and they walk in silence to the grocery store. Shiori completes her shopping in silence as well, Ruri refusing to talk. Ruri carries some of Shiori's groceries as they walk home. They walk in silence, both lost in thought. Shiori's thought were occupied by Shuichi, but Ruri's were in a completely different direction. What is it? She thinks her eyebrows knitting together. Why can't I remember? Ruri could feel her eyes stinging with frustrated tears. Why? Ruri's thoughts are interrupted by a horrified scream. She looks up in time to see a two people rush into an alley way. An elderly lady and a tall mean looking young man. Ruri didn't realize she'd moved until she was halfway to the alley way and Shiori screaming after her. Ruri races into the alley way in time to see man raise a knife to the tiny old woman. Yet again, Ruri's feet moved independently of her thoughts as they put her between the man and the old lady.

"Dimwit." Was all Ruri heard before the man's fist makes contact with her abdomen. Ruri falls to the ground, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath. Ruri's eyes widen hearing the familiar scream of Shiori, then something warm splatters on Ruri's face. Ruri looks up still gasping for air and her eyes fill with tears. Shiori sits on the ground clutching her bleeding arms to her chest. Tears pour down Ruri's face as she stares horrified at Shiori. Shiori looks up and smiles at Ruri.

"A…Are you all right, Ruri…?" Shiori asks, smiling as blood pours from the slices on her arms. Ruri races over to Shiori. Ruri trembles with fear and her knees buckle, she collapses beside Shiori. She could faintly hear the sounds of someone being beaten up behind them. Ruri's eyes glue themselves to the cuts. They are placed in diagonal slashes across her old scars. Tears pour down Ruri's face. A small wailing noise comes out of no where surprising Ruri, then she realizes she's the one making the noise. Ruri shakes her head back and forth in disbelief. Shiori smiles faintly and her eyes slowly close. She slumps forward onto the ground, Ruri frozen in place.

"Dimwit!" Ruri screams as something hits the back of her head, knocking her out of frozen position. Ruri looks over her shoulder, clutching her head and tears pouring down her face. The old lady stares at Ruri, her brown eyes wrinkling around the corners. Her pale pink hair frames an pale wrinkled face. Her short stature makes her look eye to eye with Ruri sitting. The old lady narrows her eyes.

"Dumb ass! Call 911!" The old lady yells in an ancient crackling voice. Ruri jumps up, her legs still trembling and races to the nearest phone. She dials the number.

"911, what is your emergency?" Answers a female voice.

"My friends been stabbed!" Ruri screeches.

"Where was she stabbed?"

"Um, well there more like slashes across the arms."

"Is she conscious?"

"No. I don't know what to do!" Ruri wails.

"Calm down." the woman says in a soothing voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a payphone, but she's in an alleyway around," Ruri looks around trying to figure out where they were. "Um, we're three quarters of the way between Sakura Avenue and Tagashi Street."

"Thank you. The ambulance are on they're way. I'm gonna stay on the line with you, ok?"

"No!" Ruri screams hanging up and running back to the alleyway. Ruri careens around the corner and races over to a still unconscious Shiori. The old lady had moved her into a sitting position and bandages wrap around Shiori's arms. Ruri wraps her arms around Shiori, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She mumbles into Shiori's hair.

"Dimwit." Ruri looks up to see the old lady glaring at her. Ruri flinches.

"I was able to stop her bleeding, but I wasn't able to stop your stupidity. I can handle myself. I'm not some frail old grandma." The old lady says. Ruri peers behind the old woman and her eyes widen, seeing the young man beaten bloody and bruised. Ruri jumps hearing the sirens. The old lady and Ruri look towards the entrance to the alleyway, as two men in white race towards them.

"Miss?" The smaller of them asks, touching Ruri's arms. Ruri gasps and let's go of Shiori. The men place her on a stretcher and wheel her off into the ambulance. Ruri watches, standing next to the old lady.

"What have I done?" Ruri whispers through the tears. The old lady snorts and walks out of the alleyway. Ruri blinks back tears as the old lady pauses in the entrance to the alleyway.

"Are you coming?" she asks. Ruri swallows the lump in her throat, fights back the tears and stands on shaky legs. She stumbles out of the alleyway. The old lady walks down the street, Ruri stumbling behind, silent tears pouring down her face.

"Where a-a-re we-we going?" She stutters. The old lady looks over her shoulder, but doesn't comment and continues walking. Ruri rubs at her eyes. Ruri stops seeing the old lady stop.

"What is it-?" Ruri starts, but stops seeing the huge building in front of them. Ruri feels new tears sting her eyes. The old lady had taken her to the hospital and the walk had somewhat calmed her down. Ruri wails and turns to the old lady, but freezes seeing an empty space next to her.

"Where-?" Ruri mumbles looking around. She stops and nods her head, before racing into the hospital. She was gonna be by Shiori's side no matter what. Ruri freezes as something red blurs past her. Ruri blinks seeing the back of Shuichi's magenta uniform disappear into the hospital. How the hell-? Ruri shakes her head and races after Shuichi. She dives past nurses and slinks by gurneys. Ruri stops looking around. Where was Shiori? She'd lost sight of Shuichi.

"Miss?" Ruri looks behind her to see a nurse. Ruri grins with relief.

"Do you know where Minamino, Shiori is being kept? She was just recently brought in." Ruri says in a rush. The nurse nods her head and walks over to a huge desk with several other nurses behind it. She leans over to another nurse and mumbles something. The nurse behind the desk nods her head and types things into the huge white computer in front of her. Ruri waits anxiously. The nurse behind the desk smiles at the nurse and says something. The nurse nods her head and walks over to Ruri.

"She's in room 312. She's-"

"Thanks!" Ruri interrupts running over to the elevator. Ruri slides past the closing door and smiles slightly at the man on crutches standing in the elevator. Ruri rocks back and forth nervously as the elevator slowly climbs from the first floor to the second floor. It dings and the door opens to reveal a smiling woman standing behind a man in a wheelchair. The woman smiles and slowly wheels the man into the elevator. Ruri steps closer to the man on crutches. The door closes with an agonizing slowness. Ruri watches the numbers over the door light up slowly. Ruri's legs begin to shake. Please be ok, she begs. The elevator dings and the doors open. Ruri steps towards the doors, but a hand grabs her arm. Ruri looks behind to see the man on crutches hand clutching her arm. Ruri finally notices the man's face. It was wrapped up in bandages, but two glowing yellow eyes peer out from the bandages. Charred lips stand out against the white bandages,

"If you go to her, you'll receive nothing but pain." He says in a rasping voice. Ruri's eyes widen. How did he-? The elevator dings again. Ruri yanks her arm back, knocking the man from his crutches and dives out of the elevator. Ruri looks back to see the man watching her, golden eyes aflame. Ruri pants as the freak incident dawns on her. What just happened? Ruri thinks. She shakes herself. Think about it later. Ruri turns and races down the hallway. She pauses seeing Shuichi walk out a room. Ruri smiles seeing the number 312 over top of it. Ruri heaves a sigh of relief and walks towards Shuichi.

"Shuichi." Ruri says. She pauses as he tenses. Ruri steps back as he walks towards her. He walks past her, grabbing her arm and pulling her after him.

"Shuichi, what-?" Ruri asks as they come to a closet. Shuichi opens the door and drags Ruri in. Ruri spins around to face Shuichi as he closes the door. In a flash, Ruri is on the ground holding her now stinging cheek. Ruri looks up Shuichi and flinches at his cold expressionless face.

"Shuichi?" She whimpers.

"You caused her this pain." He says in a flat voice. Ruri flinches. She looks away tears stinging her eyes. It was her fault and she had deserved the slap.

"I didn't mean to." She says weakly. "I didn't think-" Ruri starts. Ruri freezes as the air grows colder. She looks up into Shuichi's eyes. His eyes peer down at her, a molten gold. He bares his teeth at her.

"You never think! I will not put up with your childish, selfish behavior!" Shuichi shouts. Ruri scoots back as he slowly steps forward, his anger boiling over.

"If you even think of going near my mother again, I will make you suffer unimaginable pain." He says in a calm cold voice. Ruri nods her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. Shuichi turns around, but pauses with his hand on the doorknob.

"Now I finally know why your father killed himself." Ruri gasps and stares wide eyed at Shuichi. Shuichi looks over his shoulder at her.

"He couldn't put up with such a selfish, childish and stupid daughter." He says before walking out. The door slowly closes, shutting Ruri in a room full of darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Forgiveness**

Ruri draws her knees up into her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. She buries her face into her knees and a pain tightens her chest. Ruri sobs, as thoughts race through her head. It's all my fault! I could have killed her. Ruri wails as the thought sends a sharp pain to her heart. Shiori! I'm so sorry! I am so sorry! Ruri curls into a tighter ball. It's all my fault. Ruri thinks numbly. She winces as a light shines into the closet. Ruri looks up into the light. Her eyes widen seeing familiar green eyes, but with an unfamiliar warmth.

"Cain?" Ruri whispers. Cain heaves a sigh, seeing Ruri curled into a tight ball. Her eyes puffy and red from her tears. Her cheeks blotchy and stained with tears. He steps in and kneels by his younger cousin. Ruri gasps as Cain slips his arms under her and lifts her up. Cain easily lifts Ruri up and turns back out into the hallway. Ruri buries her face into his neck, hiding from the blinding light of the sun as it filters in from the windows. Cain narrows his eyes as he walks past a certain red head. He stops in front of him and looks him in the eye. Ruri looks up and squeals, burying her face into Cain's neck trembling. Cain tightens his hold on Ruri and glares at Shuichi. Ruri narrows his eyes at Cain; his arms crossed and back straight. Unafraid of the frail weak little human. Cain looks forward and walks down the hallway. He ignores the nurse that walks up to him, and walks out of the hospital. Cain heaves a sigh and rests his cheek on Ruri's trembling head. Cain feels angry and frustrated tears sting his eyes. He walks down the street to Ruri's house. He stops seeing the door already open and a silver fox sitting in the doorway.

"What-?" He asks, but the fox spins around and races into the house. Cain slowly steps into the house. He looks around the house and seeing it untouched looks down at Ruri. She has her eyes squeezed shut and is trembling. Cain kisses her on the forehead.

"It'll be alright Ri-Ri." He whispers, using his old nickname for her. Ruri freezes hearing the name Cain used for her when she was really little. She slowly relaxes and the trembling stops, as Cain walks up the stairs. He carries into her room without any sign of strain and places her on the bed. Ruri rolls over onto her side, her back to Cain. Cain jumps as something brushes past his leg. He blinks as the fox jumps on the bed, over Ruri. Ruri smiles lightly as the fox snuggles into her stomach.

"I wish that stupid old fag was here." Ruri mumbles petting the fox.

"What happened?" Cain asks. Ruri tenses.

"I messed up, big brother." Ruri whimpers, burying her face in the fox's fur. Cain blinks hearing Ruri call him 'big brother.'

"Ruri…" Cain mumbles, sitting down on the bed next to Ruri.

"I hurt Shiori and now Shuichi's mad at me. I don't know what to do?" Ruri wails into her pillow, a.k.a the fox. The fox lifts its head and looks over Ruri at Cain. Cain blinks as the fox winks at him. Ruri sits up as the fox leaps over Ruri and races out of the room. Ruri looks at Cain, her eyes puffy and tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I wish this had never happened." Ruri mumbles pulling her knees close to her chest. Cain smiles at rests his hand on top of Ruri's head.

"Listen, no matter what wishing will never get you anywhere." Cain says smiling at Ruri. Ruri blinks as a grin breaks out on his face.

"How about this? I distract Shuichi while you go and talk to Shiori. That'll make you feel better." Ruri blinks back new tears. She wails and throws her arms around Cain's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Cain pats her back. He pushes her back and smiles.

"Let's go, ok?" Ruri nods her head and they set off for the hospital. Cain stops outside the hospital. He waves Ruri behind the gate.

"Wait here. When I get him outside and into the trees, run for it." Cain says. Ruri nods her head and hides behind the gate. Cain walks into the building, the doors automatically opening when he steps towards them. Ruri waits, the minutes dragging like hours. She freezes as Cain walks out with Shuichi behind him. Ruri tenses as Shuichi's eyes scan the front yard of the hospital. Ruri yelps and ducks behind the gate as Shuichi's eyes scan over the gate. Ruri presses herself against the wall, her breathing almost erratic. Ruri peeks around the gate to see Shuichi facing Cain in the trees. Ruri slowly steps out from behind the gate. She walks towards the doors.

Ruri freezes as Shuichi's head turns towards her. Ruri's eyes widen as Cain charges towards Shuichi. His fist barely scathes Shuichi's cheek. Ruri closes her eyes and sprints for the doors, ignoring the scuffling noises coming from the trees. Ruri runs past the doors and past the elevator to the stairs. Ruri sprints up the stairs taking two at a time. Please just a little longer Cain! She begs. Ruri bursts though the stairwell door and into the hallway. Ruri freezes seeing the bandaged man on crutches from the elevator. Ruri lifts her head and slowly walks past him. He doesn't even look at her. Ruri speeds towards Shiori's room. Ruri smiles as she walks into the door. Ruri's eyes widen and she gasps. Shuichi stands next to Shiori's bed a small smile on his face, his eyes fixed on the door. Shiori sits in the bed watching the TV over her bed. She turns to the door and smiles.

"Ruri, dear! I was so worried about you!" She says reaching for Ruri. Ruri laughs nervously and walks towards Shiori. She sits on the bed and accepts the hug as Shiori wraps her arms around her neck. Ruri winces as Shiori's shoulder brushes her cheek. Shiori leans back and gasps.

"Your cheek!" she exclaims gently touching Ruri's cheek. Shiori could feel anger building her, as she looks at the giant black and blue bruise covering half of Ruri's cheek.

"What on earth happened to you?" Ruri looks away, not meeting Shiori's gaze.

"I just made the wrong guy angry is all." She mumbles. Shiori frowns her hands clenching in fists.

"I hope you gave him a good beating." Shiori growls. Shuichi's eyes widen as does Ruri's. Ruri shakes her head.

"No ma'am." She mumbles. Shiori frowns.

"Well they will when I get my hands on them." She says threateningly. Ruri blinks and looks away, tears stinging for release.

"Thank you. But I deserved it." Ruri mumbles, touching her cheek. Shiori frowns. What? There's no way her spit-fiery Ruri would just let someone hit her, even if she deserved it.

"Ruri." Shiori whispers petting her on the head.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I always hurt the people I care about. Even my father." Ruri sobs. Shiori freezes. She cups Ruri's face and lifts it up, her eyes searching Ruri's. Ruri avoids Shiori's gaze as tears stream steadily down her cheeks, wetting Shiori's sheets. There's only one person who could ever make her like this, Shiori thinks feeling her heart become heavy. I never thought he would do such a thing. Shiori kisses Ruri on the forehead.

"I will speak with him." Shiori whispers. Ruri looks up at Shiori, her eyes wide. Shiori smiles and nods her head.

"Give us a minute." Shiori says. Ruri nods her head and slides off the bed.

"Shuichi, we need to speak with one another." Shiori says her voice clipped. Ruri pauses at the door and looks over her shoulder. Shiori smiles at her and nods her head. Ruri steps out of the room and leans against the wall opposite the door. She slides down to the floor and wraps her arms around her knees.

Shiori stares at her clenched fist. Of all the people to inflict such pain on her precious little girl, it had to be him. Her own son. It made her sick to her stomach, because there was only one way her could inflict such pain.

Shuichi watches his mother warily. His instincts were telling him to run, run away from the danger that was coming. Shuichi stood resolute, refusing to leave his mother's side. What had made her so angry? But he could guess. Ruri had told her, his mother.

"How dare you?" Shiori whispers. Shuichi looks at his mother wide eyed. He'd never heard her so angry or speak with a softer tone.

"Do you know what you've just done to her?" Shiori says louder.

"Mother?" Shuichi says. Shiori looks up, her normally soft brown eyes now hard as granite.

"Don't you dare speak while I am speaking!" Shuichi jumps as his mother's angry voice fills the room.

"How dare you mention her father? You do not understand the consequences of your action, do you?" Shuichi numbly shakes his head, shocked by the ferocity that was his mother.

"No one was more destroyed by Tasu's death than his daughter! It killed Ruri on the inside! She was devastated! She blames herself to no end! That poor girl has been through enough hardships to last a lifetime! How dare you do that to her! Son or not, if I could I would slap you! That girl has never once done anything to intentionally cause either you or me pain! She loves us more than anything!" Shiori screams at the top of her lungs. Shuichi stares numbly at his panting mother. Shuichi slowly goes over everything in his head. The things he said to Ruri, the way he acted. The ways she never once ever got really mad him, not once. The way she was always there for him. The way she just sat there and let everything Shuichi said settle in, like lead settling to the bottom of a glass.

"Mother…" Shuichi says, feeling his heart tighten at what he'd done. He'd made a huge mistake. Shiori wasn't even hurt that bad, just a few scratches. Nothing to get murderous about, yet he had. When he heard that his mother was hurt, he had raced over. But when he heard it was because of Ruri, he'd gone into a blind rage. The one person he trusted to look after his mother had actually been the cause of her hurt. Shuichi clenches his fist, his nails biting the palms of his hands.

"Excuse me mother." Shuichi says bowing lowly. Shiori watches as her son steps out of the room. Shuichi pauses outside the door. Ruri wasn't waiting outside like he'd expected. Shuichi looks up and down the hallway, but no sign of Ruri. He steps back into the room and bows to Shiori.

"Please excuse me mother." Shuichi begs before turning around and sprinting down the hallway. Shuichi takes deep breathes as he races through the hospital. Ruri's scent covered the place, almost like she was trying to shake him off. Shuichi slides to a halt as a huge whiff of Ruri's scent overpowers him. His follow his nose to the steps leading to the roof.

"No." Shuichi whispers, before racing up the stairs.

Ruri takes a deep breath and looks below her. She gulps and takes a step out onto the ledge. Ruri tilts slightly as a wave of vertigo hits her, making everything swim before her eyes. Ruri closes her eyes tightly shut.

"You can do this. You deserve it." She mumbles, her knuckles turning white as she clutches the fence tightly. Ruri takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. She winces as Shiori's smiling face appears in her head, blood dripping from Shiori's arms. Ruri clenches her teeth as tears ting her eyes.

"I deserve to die." She sobs taking a step forward. Ruri yelps as her foot slips, her body plunging a few feet, before her hands catch on the edge of the building. Ruri looks over her shoulder and freezes. She was four stories up and hanging by her finger tips. I don't want to die! I haven't done anything! My life was a pathetic waste! Ruri tries to grab the fence; her hands are too sweaty to get a grip. Ruri tries to grab the fence again but her hand slips. Her other hand, unable to support the weight, slips. Ruri's eyes widen as the horrifying sensation of falling grips her entire body.

"Shuichi!" She screams.

Ruri gasps as her body jerks to a halt. Ruri looks up through tear blurry eyes and sobs. Shuichi looks down at her, his green eyes shining with unshed tears. He'd almost been to late, just like with his mother. Shuichi heaves, pulling Ruri back up. Ruri grabs onto the edge of the building and pulls herself back up. She kneels panting, next to Shuichi. Ruri raises her hands and winces, seeing little bloody cuts on them. She stares at her hands.

"I'm alive." She mumbles. Shuichi nods his head and rest his forehead on Ruri's shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, you're alive." Ruri sighs and falls backwards as she faints, Shuichi collapsing next to her.

A few days later, Ruri and Shuichi lay side by side on Shuichi's bed. A huge red hand print lay contrast against Shuichi's pale skin. Ruri lies next to him, rubbing her red cheek.

"You'd never think sweet, kind, beautiful Shiori would pack a wallop." Ruri mumbles. Shuichi simply smiles as breezes sneaks in through the open window, blowing both his and Ruri's hair.

"This sucks." Ruri mutters laying her hand next to Shuichi's.

"Maybe we shouldn't have waited till three days later to tell her." Ruri says staring up at the ceiling. Ruri gasps as Shuichi's warm hand wraps around hers. Ruri stares down at their hands, Shuichi's hand engulfing hers. When did he get so big? Ruri thinks look over at Shuichi. Shuichi has his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Ruri heaves a sigh and sits up, Shuichi's hand still grasping hers.

"I am sorry about what I did." Ruri says for the hundredth time.

"It's in the past. Let's not try and repeat it, alright?" He says looking up at her and smiling. Ruri grins and nods her head, but it was still playing out in her head. Ruri leans over Shuichi, her hand resting on his side.

"Hey, Shui-" Ruri jumps back as Shuichi hisses, clutching his side.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelps, reaching to help. Shuichi waves her off.

"Just a cramp that's all." He mumbles clutching his side. Ruri looks at him skeptically.

"Yeah, alright, and I'm a freaking demon." Ruri mumbles sarcastically reaching for the edge of Shuichi's shirt.

"Let me take a peek." Ruri mumbles. Shuichi grabs her hand and narrows his eyes.

"No, Ruri." Ruri narrows her eyes and reaches with her other hand.

"Yes, Minamino!" She growls. Shuichi grabs her other end, knocking Ruri off balance and causing her to fell forward. Shuichi hisses and growls, as Ruri fall on top of. Ruri winces hearing the growl. She leans up, both her hands on either side of Shuichi's head and her knees straddling Shuichi's waist.

"Sorry." She mumbles. They both look towards the door hearing it creak. Ruri's eyes meet shocked brown ones. Shiori heaves a sigh.

"I thought you two grew out of this." Shiori mumbles walking over to the desk and setting down a tray of tea. Ruri blinks sitting up on her knees.

"What do you mean-?"

"Well you tried something similar around the middle of middle school, remember?" Ruri blinks at the smile on Shiori's face.

"I tried having sex with him in middle school?" Shiori burst out laughing, while Shuichi groans underneath her.

"Yes, now would you be so kind as to remove your person off of me." Ruri looks down at Shuichi and grins.

"Why? Something bothering you?" She asks sliding her knee closer to his side. Shuichi narrows his eyes.

"It would be in your best interest not to do that." He whispers, a sweet smile on his face. Shiori giggles and walks out of the room.

"When you two are done, dinner is ready." Shiori says while walking out. Ruri looks up, her stomach growling.

"Food." She says hopefully. Shuichi smirks and takes the opportunity to flip Ruri off of him. He winces as he stands up and smiles down at Ruri. Ruri glares up at Shuichi. Shuichi turns and walks out the door. Ruri jumps up and follows.

Shiori smiles as Shuichi stumbles down the steps, Ruri hanging off his back like a monkey. She heaves a happy sigh, glad that things were back to normal. There were still heavy emotions in the room, but things were better now. Shiori smiles as she begins to serve the meal.

"I'll help you mother." Shuichi says walking towards Shiori.

"I'll help you mother." Ruri mocks walking beside Shuichi. Shuichi glares at Ruri, but smiles seeing Shiori watching. Yes, things were much better.


	17. Chapter 17

**bonbonbunny: Sorry this chapter is short. The next few will be short, but they'll be good. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Day One: Getting There**

(A few months after Shiori's accident.)

Ruri heaves a sigh as she stares up at ceiling in the classroom. Kids cluster around the room. Excited whispers fill the normally quiet room. Ruri leans back in her chair, her thoughts on the same subject as the whispers.

School Trip. It was a school trip for the top twenty kids in Ruri's class.

Ruri jumps hearing a loud squeal from the back of the room. Ruri begins to turn around but something barrels into her back, almost knocking her over.

"Ruri! Isn't this gonna be the best?" Ruri laughs and grins over her shoulder at Reiko.

"I expect this from Karin, but not from you, Reiko." Ruri says. Reiko scoots onto Ruri's chair.

"Jeez. Come on Reiko, it's just the school trip. Nothing to get too excited about." Karin says walking up to the two. Ruri laughs. She pauses realizing she forgot something.

"Hey, have you guys seen Shuichi?" Ruri asks. Karin grabs her chin and looks away in thought. Reiko shakes her head.

"I haven't seen him all day." She says. Ruri's eyebrows knit together.

"That's odd." Ruri mumbles. "He's been acting weird lately."

"What do you mean?" Reiko asks.

"Well, he's been disappearing a lot lately. I wonder if he has something going on." Ruri mumbles resting her chin in her hand. Reiko leans against Ruri.

"Maybe he has some school thing?" Karin suggests. Ruri nods her head.

"I guess." She mumbles. Ruri looks out the window as the bell rings, releasing them from school. She sighs and stands up; Reiko slides further onto the chair.

"I'm gonna head home. I'll meet you guys at the bus this afternoon" Ruri mumbles, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Karin and Reiko share a look. Both know something is going on between Ruri and Shuichi, but neither know what it is.

Ruri sighs as she walks up to her house. She pauses on the steps and glances up at Shuichi's window. Ruri gasps seeing Shuichi leaning against the window, his chin resting in his hand. The wind plays with his hair as he stares blankly. Ruri throws open the door, drops her bag next to the door and races up the steps, not bothering to take off her shoes. Ruri races into her room, ignoring a stunned Cain in an apron and dives out the window onto the overhang.

"Shuichi?" She yells cupping her hands around her mouth. Shuichi flinches hearing Ruri's voice. He looks over and blinks seeing Ruri grinning, waving at him.

"Ruri?" He whispers. He smiles as she walks across the roof towards the tree in his back yard. Ruri was always one for acrobatics. Ruri leaps from the roof and lands on a branch. She quickly grabs a limb hanging over her head and pulls herself flush against the smooth bark. Ruri climbs up the tree and straddles a limb next to Shuichi's window. Ruri grins seeing Shuichi smile, but she can see the tightness in his brow. Ruri grins. He always worries.

"Hey, Shuichi!" Ruri greets, scooting closer to the window.

"Hello, Ruri." He says smiling.

"Where have you been?" She asks. Shuichi blinks innocently.

"What do you mean?" He asks. Ruri narrows her eyes.

"Always disappearing from school? Sometimes not even showing up?" She questions. "Any of that ring a bell?" Shuichi chuckles.

"I was given permission by the school to tend to my biology project at home." Ruri blinks at Shuichi's straight face.

"Seriously?" Ruri asks. Shuichi nods his head.

"Yes. I'm creating a hybrid plant." Ruri blinks stunned.

"Oh." She says slightly disappointed. Shuichi smirks.

"You sound disappointed. Was there something else on your mind?" He asks stepping back from the window. Ruri sighs as she crawls into the window.

"Yeah. I was hoping you were having a secret gay love affair." She mutters. Shuichi narrows his eyes and steps forward. Ruri looks up at Shuichi and freezes feeling his lips touch hers. Ruri stumbles back, coughing and choking.

"Holy fuck! What the hell?" Ruri screams waving her arms between Shuichi and her. Shuichi smirks and tilts his head to the side.

"Now am I gay?" He asks sweetly. Ruri gags.

"Hell yes! If you ripped my clothes off and fucked me on your bed, I would still think you're gay!" Ruri screeches. Shuichi looks towards the bed, his eyes innocent and wide.

"It is a soft bed." He comments. Ruri blushes and presses herself against the wall.

"Fuck me!" She screams. Shuichi smirks and takes a step forward.

"If you insist." He says. Ruri yelps and waves her hands at him.

"No! No! No! No!" Shuichi stops a cynical smile on his face.

"Alright then." He says and sits down on the bed. "I hope you have a good time on your trip tomorrow." Ruri blinks, her face still flush.

"Oh, yeah. Well, yeah, I will. I guess. Um, I just wanted to wish you luck." Ruri mutters taking a seat at the desk, a few feet from Shuichi. Shuichi blinks.

"Good luck?"

"Yeah. You're leaving aren't you? I mean, Shiori told me you were leaving for something in today." Ruri says. Shuichi smiles, but Ruri could tell it was fake.

"Yes, I am. You won't mind me seeing you off will you?" He asks. Ruri shakes her head.

"Of course not. I think Karin wouldn't mind either." Ruri says wiggling her eyebrows. Shuichi chuckles. Ruri grins, but jumps when Shuichi stands up. Shuichi pauses and frowns.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He says. Ruri blushes and stands up.

"You didn't scare me." She says loudly walking over to the window. "I don't scare that easily, Minamino." Shuichi smiles.

"Of course not." Shuichi says. Ruri nods her head.

"Damn right! Don't be late!" She says sliding out of the window. Shuichi smiles as he walks over to the window. He watches as Ruri climbs down from the tree and walks across the yard. Ruri pauses and waves over her shoulder.

"Don't be late!" She yells. Shuichi smiles.

"I won't." He whispers. He sighs. Maybe he shouldn't have taken his frustration out on her.

A few hours later, Ruri taps her foot as she waits at the entrance of the school. The bus waits in the road as students in Ruri's class climb on.

"Ruri, we need to get on." Reiko says from behind Ruri. Karin heaves a sigh and walks up to Ruri's side. She bends over and grabs Ruri's gym bag.

"I'm gonna put your stuff on the bus." Karin says, turning to walk over to the bus. Karin pauses and grins. She smirks over her shoulder towards Reiko and Ruri.

"You will not believe who our older chaperone is?" Karin says evilly. Ruri looks past Karin and grins.

"Oh, hell yeah." Ruri says seeing the guy. "You and me, Karin. Same seat!"

"What?" Reiko asks. Ruri grins and points towards a guy in glasses with freckles all over his face and black curly hair.

"I-I-I-Is T-Th-That…?" Reiko stutters, blushing deep red.

"Yuu Kaito." Ruri finishes. The guy in question looks up to see three girls watching him. Two of them, the tall black haired girl and tall blonde girl staring at him grinning. A shorter strawberry blonde hides behind the two. Kaito pushes his glasses further up on his nose and walks over to the three girls.

"You three should be loading on the bus." Kaito says. Ruri looks at Karin and smirks.

"Oh, yes sir. We will right away, but first," Ruri says grabbing Reiko and pushing her in front of Kaito. "My friend has a question." Karin winks at Ruri and they both walk towards the bus, giggling. Kaito looks down at the tiny strawberry blonde. Reiko can feel the heat warming her face as she stares at the ground.

"What is it?" Kaito asks. Reiko gulps and glances up at Kaito.

"Um…"

"Shuichi!" Reiko jumps hearing Ruri scream. Reiko looks up to see Kaito glaring at Shuichi as Ruri jumps on him and wraps her arms around his neck. Reiko blinks seeing the hatred in Kaito's eyes. She looks towards Shuichi and Ruri. Does Kaito hate Shuichi?

"Shuichi!" Ruri screams. Shuichi smiles, but stumbles back as Ruri jumps at him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Ruri…"

"I didn't think you'd actually come!" Ruri squeals. She pulls back and grins. "I'm so happy." Shuichi blinks.

"What-?" Ruri pulls away and digs through her bag, while Karin holds it. Ruri pulls out a purple backpack.

"It's for you. Something to travel with and congratulations on your project." She says grinning. Shuichi smiles and takes the bag away from her.

"Thank you, but I'm not done yet." He says handing the backpack back. Ruri pushes it towards him.

"Yes, but I already know you're gonna win." She says smiling. Shuichi smiles sadly.

"I don't know how we're gonna win." Shuichi whispers. Ruri blinks, hearing the twinge of uncertainty in his voice. Ruri's eyebrows knit together in worry. She grins as an idea pops into her head.

"Shuichi, call me at least once a day while I'm gone, ok?" Ruri asks. Shuichi stares at her wide eyed, before slowly smiling.

"I'll try." Shuichi says. Ruri grins and tackles Shuichi again. Shuichi chuckles and hugs her back.

"I'll miss you." He whispers. Ruri smiles.

"Not for long." She whispers back, before pulling away and racing over to the bus, Karin by her side. Reiko runs past Shuichi. She stops and bows, before continuing running. Yuu Kaito walks past Shuichi without a glance. Shuichi smiles watching Ruri walk down the aisle of the bus. She sits in a seat by the window in the back. Shuichi laughs as Ruri turns to the window and waves at him excitedly. Shuichi waves back, feeling like this may be the last time he ever saw his excited little Ruri. As the bus disappears down the road, Shuichi clenches his fist and turns around. His eyes harden and his posture straightens. He had somewhere important to be. The Dark Tournament.


	18. Chapter 18

**bonbonbunny**: Yay! This is the longest chapter! And next will be equally as long! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for enjoying it this far, but we're a long way from being finished. I can't wait for the end of the tournament, things get exciting.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Day Two: Do Nerds Float?**

Ruri freezes as a pair of glowing red eyes pierce her into place. She shivers feeling the cold gaze. Laughter echoes around her, chilling her to the core. She screams feeling piercing pain in her cheek. She falls back, landing on the ground with enough force to jar her bones. Ruri looks up and screams as a creature stands in front of her. He has blue skin with darker blue hair that stuck up. He grins, revealing fangs. He clutches something in his hands. Ruri tenses seeing what looked like a detonator. Anger fills Ruri's body, anger so hot it's boiling her blood under her skin. Ruri clenches her teeth in restrained fury. Suddenly a wave of calm consumes her body, the rage simmering under the layer of calm. Ruri wanted nothing more than to kill this demon. To rip and tear and murder.

A loud snore makes her flinch and open her eyes. She looks around her and pauses seeing Karin snuggling into her shoulder, drool dripping down Karin's face onto Ruri's shoulder. Ruri breathes a sigh of relief. It was just a dream, she thinks leaning her head against the cool window. Ruri's eyebrows knit together. The fury and calm felt so real. Ruri shivers. She also felt excitement. It was like she was having fun thinking of the ways she could kill the demon.

"Mmm." Ruri looks down and stares into Karin's drowsy sleep hazed eyes. "Are we there?"

"I don't think so." Ruri says looking back out the window. The bus had been on the road for the last half of yesterday and then first of today. The sun was already up and shining in the sky. They had to be close.

"Kids!" Calls a very familiar teacher. Ruri grins seeing Tohru standing up facing the students.

"We'll be there in about thirty minutes. When we arrive at the hotel, everyone is to head to their designated room. You all have an hour to sleep or get ready." Ruri grins as they turn a curve in the road. A huge towering building comes into view. Karin leans across Ruri and presses her face close to the glass.

"Wow! It's so cool!" Karin says. She leans back and leans over the seat in front of them.

"Hey, Reiko-" Karin pauses, a grin slowly creeping onto her face. Ruri yelps as Karin grabs her shirt collar and yanks her up.

"Look." Karin whispers looking down at Reiko. Ruri leans over and grins. Reiko was asleep with a small smile on her face. She was leaning against Kaito's shoulder, while Kaito rested his head on top of Reiko's head. Ruri and Karin snicker. Karin reaches into her pocket and pulls out a camera. She leans over top of the two sleeping figures and snaps multiple pictures. Ruri giggles as Karin shows her the pictures.

"They are so cute!" Karin squeals. Ruri sniggers. Other people's laughter could be heard. Karin and Ruri lean back into their seats and scroll through Karin's pictures. A few of the closer people lean closer and squeal about how cute the couple was. Their fun is cut short by the bus slowing down.

"Hell yeah! We're here!" Karin yells jumping up out of her seat.

"Yahoo!" Ruri yells joining her.

"You two!" Karin and Ruri freeze as a teacher stands up glaring at them. His bald globe shining in the light.

"Anymore outburst from you two and you'll be sent home!" Ruri flinches, but sticks her tongue out at the teacher's back. Karin frowns and flips the teacher off.

"God, they're so uptight." Karin mumbles as everyone starts grabbing their stuff from the overhead compartments. A dull murmur encases the bus. Karin sees a few people looking back at Reiko and Kaito. Ruri leans over the seat and shakes Reiko.

"Hey, love dove. We're here!" She sings. Reiko moans and slowly blinks open her eyes. She flushes seeing Kaito so close. Reiko yelps and plasters herself against the window, as far from Kaito as the seat would allow. Reiko pants, her chest heaving up and down. Ruri giggles, her arms resting on the headrest. Giggles echo around the bus as others watch Reiko. Kaito stirs. He blinks open his eyes and looks around. A giant pink circle covers his cheek.

"Hey waking ugly!" Karin greets the drowsy Kaito. "How's the knight in shining armor?" Kaito glares at her and stands up. He straightens his uniform and walks off the bus, completely ignoring the two giggling girls. Kaito tenses as whispers follow him off the bus. Reiko breathes a sigh of relief as he gets off the bus. Ruri and Karin yelp. Reiko pulls her fist back and stands up. Ruri blinks. What'd she punch the seat for?

"You two are jerks!" She yells then storms off the bus, her oversized bag thrown over her shoulder. People watch her. Karin gives Ruri a wary look.

"What's her problem?" Ruri shakes her head. They get off the bus, their stuff slung over their shoulder. Ruri looks around and spots Reiko on the edge of the group of students.

"She seems angry." Karin mutters in Ruri's ear. Ruri shrinks in on herself. She hadn't meant to make Reiko angry.

"We should make it up to her." Ruri suggests. Karin grins and nods her head. They walk around the group to Reiko's side. Reiko's eyes flicker to them before flashing away quickly. Ruri blinks. Karin stares shocked. The teachers drone on about safety and things that were unimportant to either Karin or Ruri. A mutter was going around the small group of students as they ignore the teacher droning on. Some kids keep looking back at Reiko. Some peek at Kaito. The teachers dismiss the students as they finish. Ruri reaches for Reiko but Reiko walks away. Karin whimpers.

"I think she's really upset!" Karin says. Ruri frowns.

"What did we do?" She asks. Ruri yelps feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Tohru smiling at her.

"What are you so happy about?" Karin asks. Ruri and Karin yelp as Tohru pulls them into a hug.

"My students! On the honor trip!" Ruri groans as Tohru squeals in her ear. Karin pulls away and rubs her ears.

"Dude! What the hell?" Ruri yells her hands over her ears. Tohru grins.

"I'm just so proud that my students are so smart!" He squeals. Karin grins and giggles.

"Tohru, you are such a freak." Karin laughs. Ruri ignores the two, her eyes focused on the retreating back of Reiko. What we do? Ruri wonders.

"Wanna go to our room?" Karin asks waving their room key in front of Ruri's face. Karin falls silent as Reiko walks into the hotel.

"Come on Karin." Ruri says, walking towards the hotel. The hotel is a grey building that's several stories tall. The girls are located on the fifth floor and the boys on the sixth. Ruri and Karin ride the elevator to the fifth floor. Ruri walks down the green halls eyeing the numbers next to the black doors. She stops in front of the door with the silver number 534.

"This is it." Karin says. Ruri slides the key in and the door unlocks. Karin and Ruri walk into the room. Ruri freezes seeing Reiko unpacking her clothes on one of the beds.

"Um, hey Reiko." Karin mumbles sitting her bag on the bed next to the one Reiko had claimed. Ruri frowns as Reiko ignores Karin.

"What's the matter, Reiko?" Ruri says bluntly. Karin winces. Sometimes Ruri's bluntness just wasn't appropriate. Reiko pauses then throws her skirt onto the bed. She glares up at her two friends with red swollen eyes.

"If you don't know then I have nothing to say!" Reiko snaps. Karin winces feeling the anger in the air. Even Ruri's anger didn't hold a candle to Reiko's.

"If this is about Kaito, then I'm sorry! We were just having some fun!" Ruri yells snapping also. Reiko growls and faces them, her tiny clenched fist shaking.

"I don't make fun of you and Shuichi!"

"I don't like him like that! And you know it!" Ruri screams.

"Whatever! You can lie to us all you want! But Shuichi can tell! He's look at you the same way you look at him!" Ruri flushes.

"He doesn't!"

"He does!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Whatever! I'm going to bed!"

"We're not done!"

"I said I'm going to bed!" Reiko shouts tears pouring down her cheeks. She climbs into bed and covers herself with the comforter. Ruri growls.

"Fine!" She screams and storms out, slamming the door behind her. Karin looks between the door and the sobbing mass on the bed. Karin heaves a sigh and sits next to Reiko. Ruri could handle herself. Karin was worried about Reiko.

Ruri growls as she rides the elevator down to the first floor. Ruri blinks back the sting of tears in her eyes. If Reiko wanted to be like that then she could be! I was just asking! And I even apologized! Ruri stormed out of the elevator, almost knocking over a man on her way out. The man grumbles as she walks away. Ruri storms out of the hotel and stops in middle of the parking lot.

"What's her problem?" Ruri screams. She jumps as a horn blares. Ruri looks up to see a little red car honking at her. She looks around and blushes realizing she's in the middle of the parking lot. Ruri dashes out of the way of the car and onto the sidewalk. Ruri looks over her shoulder hearing waves. She blinks her eyes wide. Before her is a beautiful blue ocean with rolling waves across a white sandy beach. Ruri looks around and smiles seeing steps leading to the beach. Ruri pauses on the last step and takes off her shoes. She steps onto the sand and wiggles her toes in it. Ruri grins and closes her eyes. It felt good. Ruri's eyebrows knit together as Reiko's voice buzzes in her head. Ruri opens her eyes a frown marring her peaceful expression.

"Can't do anything without-" Ruri stops and sits down in the sand. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. Ruri looks out at the sea, the sun burning high in the sky. She peers over her shoulder hearing squealing and laughter. Other students on the trip are scattered everywhere on the beach. It seems like most of them want to be here, Ruri thinks. She looks back out at the ocean and waits. For what she doesn't know, but she waits. The sun lowers in the sky; the sky turns a deep pinkish orange. Students leave as the sun sets. Ruri heaves a sigh. She watches the sunset. Maybe she shouldn't have teased Reiko. Ruri frowns. She may have really hurt her feelings. Reiko's swollen eyes come into Ruri's head. Ok. She really did hurt Reiko's feelings. Ruri heaves a sigh. Maybe, just maybe, she could have considered Reiko's feelings on the situation.

"Ruri!" Ruri looks over her shoulder. She smiles and stands up seeing Karin. Ruri freezes and winces seeing a very peeved Reiko and a very upset looking Kaito. Karin walks over to Ruri.

"Hey." She greets. "Um, we kinda had to bring Kaito. Reiko's not that mad. She realizes she was being a brat and would like to apologize." Karin finishes with a smile. Ruri blinks and laughs nervously.

"Ok, I guess. But I'd need to say sorry too." She mumbles. Karin grins and nods her head. She waves Reiko and Kaito over. Ruri stares at the ground as Reiko stops in front of her. Karin looks between the two girls. Ruri staring at the ground and Reiko looking anywhere but Ruri or Kaito. Karin snaps her fingers and grabs Kaito's arm.

"Hey, I think I see a giant starfish! Let's catch it Kaito!" Karin cheers as she drags Kaito away.

"What? Hey, wait!" Kaito protests, but is dragged off. Ruri laughs watching Kaito try and resist. Reiko giggles seeing Karin push her crush around. Reiko pauses seeing Ruri watching her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, Reiko. I didn't think before I said anything. I hurt your feelings and I never wanted to do that." Ruri apologizes and hangs her head. Reiko smiles and wraps her arms around Ruri.

"I'm sorry too. I got mad for a silly, stupid, selfish reason." Ruri blinks confused. Huh? What? Ruri pulls back and looks Reiko in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Reiko looks away her cheeks turning red.

"I kinda snapped at you and Karin for no reason." She mumbles. Ruri frowns.

"But you had a good reason. But wait. Selfish, stupid reason?" Ruri says sitting back down on the sand. Reiko winces and sits down next to Ruri. Reiko wraps her arms around her knees.

"Well. You see I'm kinda jealous of you, Ruri." Reiko whispers. Ruri blushes.

"Why?" Ruri shouts causing Reiko to jump. Reiko blinks at her. Ruri blushes and looks away.

"Well you're a lot prettier than I am. And guys flock to you. You're kinda like the female version of Shuichi." Ruri jumps as Reiko bursts out laughing.

"What?" She yells. Reiko snorts like a pig as she tries to hold in her laughter.

"If he heard you say that!" Reiko laughs. Ruri cringes realizing if Minamino had heard her compare him to one of her girlfriends.

"He'd punish me for sure." Ruri blushes realizing how exactly he'd punish her. "I might like that."

"Well. Well. You and Shuichi." Ruri tenses and cowers at the lecherous look Reiko is giving her. "Does he use a whip?" Ruri yelps as the image pops into her head. Shuichi holding a whip, smiling that seductive smile and whispering 'You've been a bad girl' in a husky, sexy voice. Reiko blinks as Ruri stares up at the sky, blood trailing down from her nose creepy smile on her face.

"Um, are you ok?" Reiko asks. Ruri snorts and shakes her head.

"No. No. No! Don't think like that!" She scolds herself, clutching her head between her hands. Reiko laughs nervously. Ok, Ruri's acting really weird.

"Reiko! Ruri!" Karin shouts. Reiko looks towards Karin. She blinks seeing a blushing Kaito standing on the beach watching a half naked Karin swim in the ocean. Karin waves her arm over her head.

"Come on in! It feels great!" Reiko blinks, but jumps as something zips past her. She watches dazed as Ruri runs towards Karin clothes flying everywhere. Ruri leaps into the water with a gigantic splash. Kaito sputters as water soaks him. He glares at the two girls as they laugh and giggle. Ruri heaves a sigh.

"Get in!" Karin shouts to them. Ruri floats on her back, the setting sun coloring the ocean red. Kaito narrows his eyes and pushes up on his glasses, causing them to glint in the sun. Reiko walks over to Kaito's side and shakes her head.

"I'm good." She mumbles.

"Get out both of you. We're already late and now you're both soaked, including me." Kaito says in a calm voice. Ruri and Karin share a look, before smiling charmingly at Kaito.

"We'll get out, but first do us a favor." Karin says standing up in the water. Ruri swims closer, but stays out of the shallower water. Kaito heaves a sigh. He hated dealing with girls. Especially Minamino's little girlfriend.

"Fine, what is it?" He asks. Karin pouts and holds out her hand.

"I think something stung me, could you take a look?" Ruri wades into the shallower water as Kaito heaves an exasperated sigh. Whiny annoying females. Ruri stands by Karin's side a smirk hidden on her lips. Kaito rolls up his pants and steps into the water. He draws closer to Karin. Grabbing her hand he pushes his glasses up. Kaito's eyebrows knit together seeing the unmarked skin of Karin's hand.

"What-?" Ruri and Karin interrupt him by grabbing a fistful of his jacket and pulling. All three plunge into the salty ocean water. Kaito pops up first, gasping for air. Ruri and Karin surface at the same time, giggles burst from their lips. Reiko stands frozen on the beach. Kaito glares at the girls, but squints his eyes seeing them as blurs. Kaito curses and dips his hands bag into the ocean. His hands brush the sandy bottom searching for his glasses. Ruri and Karin look at each other.

"Kaito?" Ruri asks.

"My glasses." He hisses. Ruri winces. Karin heaves a sigh. Their fun was over. They both look at each other before helping Kaito search. Reiko wades into the water and runs her hands along the bottom. Kaito glares up at the sun as it dips lower into the sky stealing more light. They'd been searching for over an hour now. He straightens up, his clothes soaked. The three girls look up, all three in the same drenched state as Kaito.

"We have to go. We're probably in enough trouble as it is." He mumbles, his fingers reaching up to adjust his glasses. He pauses and sighs walking out of the water. Karin and Ruri look at each other guiltily. It was their fault Kaito lost his glasses. They both wade out of the water. Reiko straightens up and watches as her two friends and her crush walk onto the beach looking like drowned rats. She clenches her fist. The three 'drowned rats' look towards the water hearing a loud splash. Kaito's eyes widen seeing the last girl missing.

"Kumajiro-san?" He calls. Karin wades a little into the water.

"Reiko, stop messing around!" She yells. Ruri watches the water, its still surface turning a dark blue as the sun sets. The only light is the light coming from the hotel. Ruri eyes gaze over the water surface, her eyes zero in on some bubbles at least twelve feet away from where they were searching. Karin sees the bubbles the same time Ruri does.

"Reiko?" She calls walking to the edge of the sand bar. Ruri and Karin freezes as a large thing of bubbles burst to the surface. Before either girl can react, Kaito is already splashing past Karin and in the water. Just as Kaito reaches the bubbles they disappear.

"Reiko?" Karin screams as the situation hits her like a ton of bricks. Ruri is still frozen in place, her brain processing everything but still not able to react. Kaito releases a yelp as Reiko bursts to the surface, coughing and gasping. Kaito quickly wraps one of his arms around her as she begins to sink back into the water. Reiko gasps for air and wraps her arms around Kaito's neck. Kaito drags them to the sand bar, where Karin helps him carry Reiko to the beach. Ruri watches frozen.

"Ruri!" Ruri jumps hearing her name. Karin glares at her. "Help us!" Ruri rushes over and kneels beside the shaking Reiko.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kaito asks holding up two fingers and his thumb. Reiko smiles slightly.

"Two fingers and a thumb, but all are still considered digits a.k.a phalanges." Karin rolls her eyes.

"Smartass." She mumbles. "She's fine, Kaito. But we should probably get back to the hotel."

"Yes, you should." Ruri looks over Karin's shoulder to see Tohru glaring down at them. Reiko jumps up, ignoring Karin and Ruri's protest.

"It was my fault sensei! I shouldn't have gone in the water. Don't blame them!" Reiko shouts. Tohru leans back, blinking his eyes in shock.

"Um, what?" He asks. Reiko opens her mouth to say something, but stops as Kaito wraps an arm around her shoulders. Reiko blushes.

"I apologize for our tardiness sensei. I fell in the water and lost my glasses. These three helped me." Tohru blinks.

"Ok. Well, I get that. You two can go back." Tohru says smiling. Kaito nods his head and leads a shaking Reiko back to the hotel. Ruri and Karin grin at each other before following. They come to a halt as an arm flies out in front of them.

"As for you two," Tohru growls glaring at them from the corner of his eyes. Ruri and Karin flinch. "I believe Kaito's story, but that doesn't seem to explain your states of dress."

"States of dress?" Ruri and Karin mumble, but a soft brush of wind reminds them that their 'state of dress.' Tohru narrows his eyes.

"Let's see if I get this right. You two decided to take a little dip and thought it'd be fun to see if the nerd could float, am I getting it right so far?" Karin winces at his sarcastic tone. Ruri looks away as he almost hits the nail on the head.

"But it just so happened that when you dragged Kaito in you knocked his glasses off and then your four put up a search. Reiko fell off the sand bar trying to find Kaito's glasses and Kaito, trying to at least fake manliness, tried to save Reiko." Ruri and Karin look at each before raising simultaneous eyebrows at Tohru.

"You don't like Kaito, do you sensei?" Karin asks. Tohru flushes and sputters.

"What? I would never!" He sputters. Ruri rolls her eyes and Karin snorts.

"You don't like Kaito, Tohru. No sense in denying it. But why?" Ruri questions as she and Karin walk past Tohru. Tohru growls and glares after them.

"This does not mean you two are off the hook! Distracting me with my own feelings." He grumbles following them.

"Neither of you are going on the trip to Yokohana tomorrow." Tohru informs them as he walks between them. They both groan.

"I've never been to Yokohana." Ruri whines. Karin shrugs her shoulders.

"I've been there plenty of times. It's not as fun as they make it out to be." Karin says. Tohru narrows his eyes.

"Well if that's how you feel, then you both can also chop the wood for tomorrow nights bonfire slash fireworks show." Karin wails.

"No! Don't do this to me! I'm gonna have blisters! No guy wants a girl with blisters!" Karin screams. Tohru smirks, happy to find something neither wanted to do or miss. Karin and Ruri groan as they walk into the hotel.

"You start bright and early tomorrow!" Tohru crows cheerfully. I'm going to enjoy this, he thinks evilly.


	19. Chapter 19

**bonbonbunny: I hope you guys like this. We finally get to see a little glimps of Ruri's past. The next chapter will go into further detail. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Day Three: Punishment and Death**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tohru plasters himself against the rough bark of the tree. Karin clings to his waist, her face pale and eyes wide. Tohru gulps. He never expected this. Of all the things, this was never even on the list. His eyes widen as the blade swings high in the air and then comes crashing down with unearthly speed. Tohru winces as a loud snap echoes throughout the empty forest, pounding in his head how alone they really were. Tohru closes his eyes as splinters of wood smack him in the face.

Karin shivers seeing the bloodthirsty look in the blue eyes. She blinks as the wind whips the blonde hair around wildly. Karin can't believe what she was seeing. Such violence and cruelty thrown at a log.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Ruri asks, watching Tohru and Karin cringe away from her. Ruri can feel the wood splinters in her hair and covering her shirt. She looks down at herself. I'm a mess, she thinks. Ruri looks up at the two cringing figures. Tohru laughs nervously.

"Nothing. Just a little bit of shock." He says. "Have you always been this…good at chopping wood?" Ruri raises an eyebrow.

"Um, no. The fag taught me. I kinda miss the old geezer." She mumbles. Karin laughs and unwraps herself from Tohru.

"The old man that taught you self defense." Karin says. Ruri looks at her in surprise.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Ruri asks curiously. Karin snorts.

"You talk in your sleep." Ruri groans and looks away. She had some really weird dreams sometimes. Especially last night. That was a weird dream, Ruri thinks flushing a little. Darn Reiko putting ideas in my head.

"Sometimes Reiko gets on my nerves." Ruri says out loud. Karin giggles, while Tohru chuckles.

"Poor Ruri. Is little Reiko picking on you?" Karin says in a mocking baby voice. Ruri glares. She leans the ax against the tree stump and crosses her arms.

"Seriously. I think Reiko picks on me some times. But I've never seen her get mad, except for yesterday." Karin snorts. Tohru rolls his eyes as he picks up the chopped wood and throws in the growing pile.

"Reiko can be down right vicious. She's one of the scariest people I've ever met." Karin says her body shivering slightly. Tohru heaves a sigh.

"Reiko is one mean shrimp. Trust me. She's my little cousin. I've seen the worst side of her and it's not cute or cuddly." Karin nods her head emphatically.

"I don't believe it. I just can't see Reiko being evil. I mean I can see her getting mad, like the other day. But it just doesn't…I just can't imagine it." Ruri says her eyebrows knit together. Karin sighs and shakes her head. Tohru smiles at her.

"You'll find out." He says smirking. Ruri rolls her eyes.

"Are you two thirsty? I'm gonna go get something to drink." Ruri asks. Karin perks up.

"I want some pink lemonade!" she shouts. Ruri blinks.

"Um, ok." Karin looks away blushing.

"They only sell the good kind here." She mumbles. Ruri snickers and looks at Tohru.

"You?"

"Just water, please." He says wiping a rag across his forehead. Ruri nods her head and walks into the woods. Tohru looks up into the trees and squints his eyes against the growing sun. The day was turning out to be a hot one. It'd taken them a long time to get here, mostly because Karin was not one for hiking. Tohru heaves a breath and grabs the ax.

"Alright, Karin. We need to get to work." He says. Karin groans and stands up.

"Fine." She mumbles and stands up. Tohru looks towards where Ruri had left. I hope she's ok on her own, he thinks.

Ruri stretches her arms far over her head and arches her back. She takes a deep breath as she leans back. She'd missed being in the woods and smelling all the forest. Ruri straightens. She kinda missed the old geezer too. He was a pain in the ass, but still he was always there for her. Not what she could say for her own mother. Ruri knew her mother loved her. A lot. But Ruri's mother had a tendency to get caught up in work. After her dad died, Ruri's mother spent a lot of time with her. As time passed, though, it seemed she involved herself more and more in her work. Which left Ruri alone a lot, until she made friends with Shuichi. Ruri smiles remembering her younger years with Shuichi. Ruri smirks. I'm such a bitch, she thinks happily.

"What may I get you?" Asks the elderly lady at the shop. Ruri smiles.

"I need two waters and some pink lemonade, please." Ruri asks. The old lady smiles, her glasses sliding down along the bridge of her nose.

"Such a polite young woman." She says to herself as she gets the drinks. Ruri blushes. It's just manners, she thinks. The lady smiles at her as she places the drinks on the counter.

"That'll be 2.20." She says in a crackly old voice. Ruri blinks in surprise.

"Wow, that's cheap." She says in surprise, digging in her pocket for the five she has. The woman takes the five.

"The waters are free." Ruri grins.

"Cool! Thanks." Ruri says taking the change and stuffing it in her back pocket.

"Bye, have a nice day." Ruri says waving. The woman waves back. Ruri takes a sip of her water making sure to bend the tip of the straw with her teeth. She pauses as a flashing sign catches her attention. FREE ICECREAM. Ruri walks over to the little cart. The man was standing with his back to her.

"Hey." She calls. The man jumps and spins around. Ruri gasps.

"You!" She says at the same the time the man points at her. The man blushes.

"You're the guy at that time in the park." Ruri points out. The guy nods.

"Um, yeah. That time at that place." He mumbles looking away. Ruri laughs a little.

"Cool. So, um, about the free ice cream?" She asks. The guy jumps up.

"Right." He says and spins around managing to knock over a thing of cones and some cups. He curses silently. Ruri giggles. The guy grabs a cone and fills it with vanilla ice cream.

"Here." He says breathless. Ruri smiles.

"You didn't ask what flavor." Ruri whispers smiling. The guy flushes and drops the ice cream.

"Shit." He mumbles. "Oh, sorry. Um, what flavor?" He asks. Ruri opens her mouth, but her interrupts.

"Wait. Um, you got the banana chocolate crepe last time, so I'm guessing chocolate ice cream." He says with a little smile. Ruri giggles.

"Right." The guy grins from ear to ear.

"Ok, then. One chocolate coming up." He says turning around. Ruri flushes and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She clenches her shaking hands. Ok, Get a hold of yourself, she says internally. He's just another guy! Just relax and talk to him like you would Shuichi. Ruri perks up. Right talk to him like he was Shuichi. It's easy to talk to Shuichi. Ruri smiles as the guy turns around. Ruri's stomach clenches. Not like Shuichi. Not like Shuichi! NOT LIKE SHUICHI!

"Thanks." She says smiling, but doesn't reach for the huge chocolate ice cream covered in chocolate chips.

"Um, how about something for those drinks?" He says grabbing a cardboard cup holder and setting it on the counter. Ruri slips the drinks in and takes the ice cream, making sure to avoid touching his hands. He smiles. Ruri gulps. He's so hot!

"Thanks again." She says happily before leaving. The guy watches as she leaves. He pumps the air.

"Yes! That was freaking amazing!" He yells punching the air.

"Hey!" He pauses mid-punch and looks over his shoulder. He cringes seeing his boss. An old man with a bad tan and huge eyebrows.

"Um, yes sir?"

"Our small vanilla cones are free. What did you just give that girl?" The guy gulps.

"Um, large chocolanche, sir." He mumbles starring at the ground.

"So what does that mean?" The boss asks.

"Um, it's coming out of my pay sir?"

"No. You're going to offer a large chocolanche on our free sign and anyone that asks for one will get one. Those will come out of your pay!" The guy flinches. Good this day get any worse?

Ruri smiles taking a bite of her ice cream. Ruri puckers her lips and spits it out. Eww! The ice chips were old. Ruri tosses the ice cream into a nearby bush and walks on. She heaves a sigh, a small smile on her face and her face lifted to the warmth of the sun. Could this day get any better? As those words pass through her mind, Ruri's foot slips. Ruri gasps as her foot falls out from under her. Her eyes widen as the world tilts and her body falls. Ruri screams as she falls through empty space, her arms and legs flailing. No! I don't wanna die! She thinks juts before her body smashes into the tip of an outcrop on the cliff. Ruri coughs, blood splattering her chest. Her body continues to plummet. A scream of pure terror rips from her chest and is cut off as she slams into another outcrop. It flips her around and she can see the fast approaching ground. Ruri screams one last time before her already mangled body is slammed into the ground. The world goes silent as Ruri takes one last wheezing breath.

Tohru looks up hearing a noise. Karin pants as she leans against the ax that was sticking out of the uncut log.

"What is it?" She asks between breathes. Tohru's eyes narrow.

"I don't know. It sounded like someone screaming." He says hesitantly. Karin freezes.

"Did you know that mountain lions can sometimes sound like a woman screaming? Or like crying babies?" Karin whimpers looking around the woods. Tohru raises an eyebrow.

"Cougars? In Japan? They don't live in Japan. Mostly North and South America. No, but it did sound like a woman screaming though." Tohru says. Karin shrugs her shoulders,

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with." She mutters pulling on the ax again. Tohru reluctantly turns back to their task. Soon the scream leaves his mind completely as he tries to pull the ax out of the tree stump.

Ruri blinks open her eyes. She looks around hesitantly and gasps. She was still in the woods. She looks to the left and right and is surrounded by trees. She chuckles.

"I guess I didn't fall." She laughs. "Must have all been in my head." Ruri jumps hearing a growling noise. She looks down and her eyes widen. Two dogs are snarling and snapping at each other. They circle one another, growls ripping from their chest and hackles raised. Ruri shivers as her eyes glue themselves to her lifeless crumbled body below her. Her legs are bent at odd angles, her hand is bent completely backwards at the wrist. Her head was looking au at her with unseeing eyes even though her back was facing her. Ruri takes a deep breath and screams, tears pouring down her face in a tidal wave of fear. Both dogs jump hearing the screech. They race away not liking the chill in the air. Ruri covers her face with her hands, still screaming, and shaking her head.

How could this have happened? She wasn't supposed to die. How is that fair? Ruri sobs, peering through her fingers at her mangled body.

"I don't wanna die!" She screams.

"Don't worry. It happens to the best of us." Ruri freezes as the soft masculine voice is brought to her on the wind. Ruri looks over her shoulder to see a man no older than Tohru's twenty something. He smiles kindly, showing perfectly straight white teeth. His bright blue eyes shine in a joyous light. He crosses his arms and bends over, looking Ruri in the eye.

"Everyone dies." He says cheerfully. Ruri's eyes widen. She flinches back.

"Who-Who are you?" She asks, tears slowing. The man's smile falls a little.

"I guess you wouldn't remember me. You haven't seen me since you were little." He laughs. Ruri's eyebrows knit together.

"Who-?" She begins. The man frowns.

"You really don't remember me?" He asks. Ruri shakes her head. The man heaves a sigh. He smiles sadly.

"I guess you wouldn't, really. I died when you were really young. You used to carry my picture around all the time." Ruri clenches her fist as anger boils in her belly.

"What? Who are you? I just died! I do not have time for fucking riddles!" She screams. The man blinks at her, his eyes wide with shock.

"You're really mad." He says shocked. Ruri growls.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be? I just f-ing died!" She screeches in the man's face. The man gives a sad little smile.

"Ruri, I'm your father."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Returning What Was Lost**

"_Why the fuck wouldn't I be? I just f-ing died!" She screeches in the man's face. The man gives a sad little smile._

"_Ruri, I'm your father." _

Ruri's eyes widen, as her breath hitches. She floats back, her body chilled to the bone. This wasn't possible. Her father died.

"You're supposed to be dead." She mumbles. Ruri's father smiles sadly.

"I am. And so are you." He answers. Ruri shakes her head.

"You're supposed to be in heaven or hell or wherever the fuck you're supposed to be!" She screams. "You can't be here!" Ruri's father reaches for her and she flinches back. He drops his hand to his side.

"I came here to help you. But also," he says looking away, his face grim, "to explain why I did what I did." Ruri blinks and gulps.

"I don't understand." She mumbles. Her father smiles a little. He forces his eyes up to Ruri's gaze. Blue meets blue.

"I want you to know why I killed myself. Why I left your mother and you." Ruri tenses.

"You killed yourself?" She whispers, her body even colder than before. Her father nods slowly.

"Yes and I want you to know why. May I explain?" He asks. Ruri shakes her head slowly. Her father flinches, his eyes dim with sadness.

"I don't-Why would you-?" Ruri stops unable to complete her sentences. Her father nods his head.

"My family always had kids around. There were children everywhere. No matter where you looked, there were children. I was the oldest of the younger kids and felt it was my duty to protect them. I loved taking care of them. It felt like it was my purpose." He says smiling sadly.

"When I was five years old, I killed one of my little cousins." He says solemnly. "We were playing and one of the bigger kids knocked me over and I landed on the baby. His mother looked away for just a second, but when she looked back I'd crushed her son to death. I was traumatized and fearful of children after that. I wanted nothing to do with children. I was afraid something bad would happen." He whispers, his voice cracking from pain.

"My other aunt, the one that used to live with us, got pregnant and she wanted me to be the big brother." He smiles.

"What happened?" Ruri asks. A tear escapes her father's eye.

"I was a good big brother. I watched over hm and kept the bigger kids away from him. I was eight years old, when he died. We were playing outside and I shoved him to hard. I got mad over something stupid. He'd been playing with my toys and normally I wouldn't mind, but some kids at school had been picking on me. I took it out on him." He mumbles, his eyes downcast in shame.

"He fell off the swing and broke his leg. They had to put a rod in his leg. He died under anesthesia." Ruri's eyebrows knit together.

"I don't understand how this relates to you killing yourself." Ruri snaps. Her father smiles sadly his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Throughout my life, I've hurt and killed children. Never on purpose. When your mother told me she was pregnant. My worse fear had come true. I was going to live my worst nightmare."

"You were afraid of me?" Ruri asks. Her father shakes his head tears pouring down his cheek.

"No. I loved you. I loved you so much. I didn't want anything to happen to you. That's why I refused to touch you. If I came anywhere near you, you would have died like all the others. I wouldn't be able to handle that. A few years passed and you mother was getting more and more stressed. She started getting angry and depressed all the time. I knew I had to help her. So I took you outside one day, while your mother was asleep. We played all day. I had never been so happy." He mumbles smiling at Ruri. Ruri blinks as it hits her.

"I remember. I remember we were playing outside next to the rose garden. I fell and got some thorns in my hands." Ruri mutters looking at the smooth skin of her palms.

"I freaked out. I'd hurt you, even if it wasn't me actually. I was there when you got hurt and I couldn't forgive myself. Your mother came out when she heard you screaming and she picked the thorns out. You wouldn't stop screaming after that. Your mother tried everything from spanking to bribes. I just couldn't take the screaming. I had to stop it. I'd caused that screaming." He whispers clenching his shirt in tight fists. Ruri's eyes widen as she puts two and two together and gets four.

"You went into the house, while mom took care of me, and killed yourself." Ruri mumbles in shock. "I remember mom screaming. She was so angry at the funeral." Ruri's father nods his head.

"I regret it with every ounce of my soul. I would give anything to be with you and your mother. I've caused you two so much pain." He whimpers. Ruri's eyes tear up and she smiles as she realizes why her father is still on earth.

"No you didn't." He looks up.

"What?" He asks. Ruri smiles.

"Because of you, mom got off her butt and wasn't lazy. She took responsibility and loved me even more. She's now obsessed with her work." Ruri says as she floats closer. She grabs his hands.

"Because of you I've met some of the most amazing people in the world. My two friends, Karin and Reiko. My odd ball teacher, Tohru. My loving second mother, Shiori. And because of you I met Shuichi and made one of the greatest friends I will ever have in my life on earth and in heaven." Ruri's father wails as he clutches her to his chest.

"Father, I forgive you. You don't have to be bound to us anymore. We can watch over mother, The both of us." Ruri mumbles as tears pour down her cheeks. She squeezes her eyes shut. I'm so sorry to all of you. I wanted to live so much longer. Ruri clenches her fists and pulls back. I wanted to be with all of you s much longer. I wanted to tell Shuichi-

RING! RING! RING!

Ruri peers down at her broken body, she cringes internally. Her eyes land on the green light shining through her pocket. Ruri's eyes widen. She knew that nasally ringing.

"Shuichi's calling me." She says pulling completely away from her father. Her father watches her with sad eyes.

"He's actually calling me." She whimpers. Tears flood Ruri's cheeks, snot clogs her sinuses. Ruri sniffles and bites her lip.

"Damn you." She whimpers.

"You dumbass! Why? Why would you call me now? I'm dead! I can't talk to you! I can't answer the damn phone! Why? Why? It's not fair! I wanted to talk to you!" Ruri screams. Ruri's father frowns and wraps an arm around her shaking shoulders. Ruri sobs as she watches the light flicker and the phone go silent. Her father squeezes her shoulder.

"There's another reason I came to you." He whispers.

"What?" Ruri gasps between sobs. Snot trails down her chin mixing with the tears. Her father smiles.

"I came to show you your past life." He says seriously. The sobs slowly subside and Ruri looks up at her father.

"My past life?"

"You weren't always Ruri Nakamichi. A long time ago you were a young girl, around your age right now, named Leandra Cooper. She-" Ruri shakes her head and moves away.

"No I wasn't. I've always been me. Me. I'm Ruri Nakamichi." Ruri says holding her hand against her chest. Her father shakes his head.

"Have you ever had moments where you knew something that you shouldn't? Or could do something that others couldn't?" He asks, his young face growing older with the seriousness. Ruri shakes her head as she remembers how she knew the Kuwabara boy's name. How people used to tell her mom that she had such a smart child for her age.

"Maybe it'd be better if I showed you." He mumbles reaching for her. Ruri freezes in place. It couldn't be possible? Her father places his hand over Ruri's face.

"Don't you dare!" Ruri peeks from between his fingers to see a tiny floating cloaked figure. Ruri's eyes widen as she recognizes the girl. The figure flips its hood back to reveal a young girl with green hair. A scythe is clenched between her tiny fists. Ruri's father smirks.

"I'm fixing what you messed up." He says turning to Ruri and closing his eyes.

"No!" The little girl screams. Ruri squeezes her eyes shut and screams as electricity jolts through her ghostly body. Ruri opens her eyes as the electricity drips out of her. She looks around to see a hospital room. Ruri's eyes zero in on the bed as she stands at the foot. A man lays in the bed in front of her. Ruri's eyes blink in surprise as he smiles at her. IV's and tubes are attached all over him. The man is in an awful state. His skin is wrinkled and sunken in in places. His face is thin and the bones can be seen.

He looks towards the door, causing Ruri to look. Ruri's eyes widen as two little girls race into the bedroom. They both crawl up onto the bed and start talking to the man. A woman walks in, her lips trembling and tears pouring down her cheeks. Ruri shivers as she remembers her dream. This was the seen. She was remembering her dream. That's it. Just a dream. Ruri flinches. It feels like something is pulling in her stomach. The scene disappears in a blur of color. Like water running it out. It solidifies into a bright sunny day. People gather around a coffin. A preacher drones on in a monotone. The little girls from before clutch the woman's skirt. They scream as the preacher ends.

"Why?" The little brunette screeches causing everyone to look at them. The younger little girl sobs and whimpers.

"Daddy needs to stay here!" The brunette screams. The woman squats down to the girl's level and smiles sadly.

"Leandra, sweetheart. God needs Daddy up in heaven." The woman says her voice cracking. The little brunette, Leandra, shakes her head. Ruri's eyes widen as she watches the little girl. Leandra. That's me?

"I hate him! I hate God!" She scrams, before running off. Ruri tenses as Leandra runs through her. Ruri looks behind her as the girl races through the graveyard. The scene begins to blur again as the woman yells Leandra's name. Ruri feels the same tugging feeling around her navel as the scene solidifies into a dark room. The blank black walls give off an eerie feeling of despair. Ruri hears a moan and spins around. Leandra sits in the corner, but she's older now. Probably twelve or thirteen. Ruri recoils seeing the needle in Leandra's arm.

"What are you doing!" Ruri screeches. Leandra lays the needle onto the bare floor and tilts her head back, her eyes slowly closing. Ruri spins around trying t find something to help. She jumps hearing a pounding on the door.

"Leandra? Leandra, open this door!" It's the woman's voice.

"Help!" Ruri yells racing over to the door. She gasps as her hand glides through the knob. Ruri shakes her head. Ruri shivers. What was going on? This was how she lived her life? Shooting up! Ruri clenches her fists feeling the familiar tug. Ruri closes her eyes. She feels the scene solidify again. Ruri cringes hearing the moaning and the squeaking of bedsprings. Grunts and panting. Ruri opens her eyes and spins around. Her back to the moaning mass of skin on the bed.

"What's going on? I don't want this!" She screams. Ruri gasps feeling another jolt of electricity. The scene melts away, but doesn't solidify. It remains black. Ruri flinches as an image appears under her feet. Leandra is sitting in a car laughing and giggling. Some other kids accompany her. They pass around a cigarette. Ruri's eyes widen realizing it isn't a cigarette. Ruri grinds her teeth together.

"You moron!" She screams. "Do you realize what you're doing? You're killing yourself!" she screeches. Ruri screams as a truck comes out of no where and slams into the car. The image disappears. Images flash through Ruri's head. Ruri clutches her head. It pounds in her head and memories pour into her. Ruri clenches her head as a sharp splitting pain pierces her skull.

"No! I don't want it!" Ruri screams.

"Well to fucking bad." Snarls a vicious voice. Ruri looks up, tears pouring down her cheeks. She blinks seeing Leandra standing a few feet in front of her. Ruri growls.

"You! You're the reason for all of this!"

"Yeah. Yeah I am. You woke me up and I want my fucking body. Get the hell out bitch!" Leandra growls clenching her fists. Ruri snarls.

"Fuck no! You're dead! So go rot in hell!" Ruri screams. Leandra cracks her knuckles.

"There isn't room for the both of us. So who's gonna go?" She says smirking. "I know it ain't me, so that leaves one option." Ruri and Leandra step toward each other, their hands balled into fists. They both scream as electricity jolt their bodies. Ruri falls back panting.

"What?" She asks looking around.

'Ruri?' Ruri jumps as the green haired girl's voice whispers in her head.

"Kei?" She asks. Leandra looks up.

"Kei? She's the one that put me into this world." Leandra pants. Ruri narrows her eyes.

'Kei, is that true?' Ruri asks, thinking the question.

'Yes, but I didn't know how the girl really was. You have to take over your body or else she will.' Ruri nods her head.

'You'll feel another pulling in your stomach. When you feel that I want you jump through the hole.' Ruri nods her head.

'Where will the hole be?' Ruri asks.

'Closer to you hopefully.' Kei answers. Ruri clenches her teeth and nods her head.

'Alright. I'm ready.' Ruri thinks.

'Then here we go.' Kei says. Leandra watches Ruri warily. What are they planning? Her eyes widen as a hole appears in between them. Ruri dives for the hole. Leandra growls and reaches for Ruri. A bright light consumes the room. Ruri screams throwing her arms up to cover her eyes. Leandra screams. The light brightens and their world explodes.

Karin sobs clutching the limp body of Ruri to her chest. Reiko wails sitting next to Karin. Reiko wraps her arms around her head. Tohru stands over the three girls, his eyes dead. Tears pour silently down his face. How could this happen? How could he let her die? A sob breaks from Tohru tight lips. The female EMT looks on sadly. She looks up at her partner.

"Time of death-"

"Wait!" Reiko screams. "She can't die! She's not dead!" Tohru clenches his fists.

"Reiko…" He whispers. Reiko shakes her head looking up at the group that surrounds them.

"She can't die." Reiko whispers. Karin sobs into Ruri's hair. Karin tenses feeling warm air on her neck. She pulls back her eyes blurry with tears.

"Reiko?" Karin calls. Reiko looks at Karin's wide hopeful eyes. She looks down as Ruri turns her head and moans.

"Ruri?" Reiko calls. Ruri squeezes her eyes tighter before fluttering them open. Karin sobs and clutches tighter to Ruri. Reiko grins and laughs.

"Ruri you're alive!" She screams leaping to hug her.

SLAP!

Everyone freezes as Reiko clutches her now red cheek. Karin falls back away from Ruri.

"Ruri?" She asks shakily. Ruri looks at her and smirks.

"I'm not Ruri."

* * *

**bonbonbunny: And the plot thickens. Yay! It only took twenty chapters for her to regain her memory. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will have even more problems and we get to see how truly evil Reiko can be. (smirks evilly) Leandra's in for hell!**


	21. Chapter 21

**bonbonbunny: Yay! Another chapter! I hope you all enjoy another plot twist that'll send things into awesome overdrive. Sorry it's short. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Regaining Control**

"_Ruri you're alive!" She screams leaping to hug her._

_SLAP!_

_Everyone freezes as Reiko clutches her now red cheek. Karin falls back away from Ruri._

"_Ruri?" She asks shakily. Ruri looks at her and smirks._

"_I'm not Ruri."_

Leandra heaves a sigh as the EMT checks her over again. She growls and smacks the man's hand away.

"Fucking idiot! I'm fine!" She snaps. Thoru clenches his fists. Karin clutches Reiko's arm. Reiko presses the ice pack against her swelling cheek.

"What's wrong with her?" Karin whispers. Tohru shakes his head.

"I don't know. I've never seen her this way." He mumbles standing closer to Karin and Reiko. Reiko narrows her eyes as Ruri's eyes meet her's. Ruri smirks and flips her off. Reiko clenches her teeth.

"That's **not** Ruri." Reiko says. Karin looks down at her.

"How is that possible? People don't just stop being themselves." She says. Reiko shakes her head.

"I don't know. Maybe a demon possessed her body or a ghost." Reiko suggests. Karin and Tohru blinks at each other.

"Those don't exist though." Karin says. Tohru narrows his eyes and looks over at Ruri. His eyes narrow.

"Do you really think-?" He turns to Reiko. Reiko nods her head, her eyes glowing with flames.

"I'm getting chills from her. Like a blizzard." Reiko says seriously. Karin looks between the two.

"Um, I'm lost, so can we help me out?" Reiko looks up at Karin.

"Karin, I can sense ghosts and apparitions. It kinda runs in my family. I get chills and creepy feelings when I'm around them. I'm getting a major chill from Ruri right now." Reiko says. Karin blinks and looks over at Ruri.

"Is it possible?" Karin whispers. Tohru heaves a sigh and walks over to Ruri. The EMT looks up with relief.

"I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can-" He stops as Tohru grabs Leandra and flips her over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait! You can't do that!" He says. Tohru turns around and smiles.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you. She seems much better. Good day." Tohru says bowing slightly. He walks away leaving the EMT to stare. He pauses next to Reiko.

"Can you figure out what's wrong?" He asks. Reiko nods her head.

"Maybe." She says hesitantly. Tohru nods his head.

"Then we need to get started." He says tightening his grip around Leandra's waist. Reiko nods her head. She looks at Karin and smiles.

"Stay here and make sure no one bothers us." Karin nods her head slowly. Reiko smiles and follows after Tohru into the woods. Karin gulps. This can't be good.

Kurama's eyes narrow and his eyebrows knit together as the phone rings. His stomach clenches as it goes to voice mail. Kurama stares at the phone, his grip tightens. Something must be wrong, he thinks.

"What's up, Kurama?" Yusuke calls from the couch. Kuwabara looks at him. Kurama smiles reassuringly.

"Nothing of consequence." Kurama answers. He strolls into the room and sits beside Kuwabara. Kuwabara frowns.

"Was that Ruri?" He asks. Kurama sighs and nods his head reluctantly. Thoughts swarm his head. Why wouldn't she answer?

"Who?" Yusuke says. "Wait! He has a girlfriend?" Yusuke looks at Kurama. Kurama ignores him and holds his chin between his thumb and fore finger.

"You have a girlfriend?" Yusuke questions. Kuwabara smirks.

"I can't believe you didn't know that, Urameshi." Yusuke narrows his eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Kuwabara!" He yells.

"You wanna start something!" Kuwabara growls stepping up onto the table. Yusuke growls and stands nose to nose with Kuwabara.

"Don't start with me, Kuwabara." Yusuke growls. Hiei smirks and chuckles. Kurama's eyes flicker to him. Yusuke and Kuwabara freeze and look at Hiei. Hiei smirks at Kurama.

"She's spoiled you, fox. When you want something she gives it to you." Kurama narrows his eyes. Hiei holds his gaze not wavering. Kurama clenches his fists. Kuwabara and Yusuke look between the two demons. Kurama heaves a sigh.

"Maybe you're right." Kurama says. He stands up and walks out of the room. Hiei flits away, leaving a stunned Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama smiles as he walks to his room. Hiei was hard to decipher sometimes, but Kurama got the message. He wasn't the only person in Ruri's life. She was probably just enjoying her free time. Kurama opens his door and tenses.

"Ruri?" He whispers. Ruri smiles at him and waves. Kurama reaches for her, but she disappears. Kurama blinks. He walks into the room and looks around. She's not here. The sun catches something and it catches Kurama's eye. Kurama walks over to his bed and frowns. He picks up the necklace. The blue jewel shines in the light turning different shades of blue. Kurama lets it slip through his fingers and fall onto the bed. He looks out the window. Ruri, please be safe.

Leandra screams with rage as Tohru tightens the rope around her. Tohru slaps her upside the head. Leandra snaps at Tohru's fingers. Reiko sighs. She didn't know what she was doing, but she had to help Ruri.

"I really have no idea what to do, Tohru." Reiko says. Tohru heaves a breath.

"Neither do I." He says. Reiko clenches her fists. How were they going to help Ruri? Leandra chuckles.

"Fucking bitch. You're pathetic. Can't even save one soul. Your best friend too." Leandra yelps as something digs into her throat. Leandra gulps as something wet trails down her neck.

"Listen your annoying mouthy bitch. If you don't shut up, I'll slit your throat with a nail file." Reiko snarls digging he nail file deeper into Leandra's neck. Leandra smirks, even as a shiver races up her spine.

"You won't hurt me. If you do, you hurt Ruri." Leandra says haughtily. Tohru smirks. Reiko smiles pulling back.

"So, Ruri's still in there." Reiko says. Leandra frowns.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. If she wasn't you would have phrased the sentence differently." Ruri says smirking. Leandra laughs.

"Well aren't you the clever little vixen." Leandra says her tone biting. Reiko ignores her and turns to Tohru.

"Maybe if we contacted a psychic." Reiko suggests. Tohru frowns.

"I thought you were a psychic." He says warily. Reiko shakes her head.

"I can sense ghosts. That's about it." Tohru heaves a sigh.

"What are we supposed to do?" He asks himself. Reiko's eyes sting with frustrated tears. Ruri is so close, yet they still can't reach her. Leandra gasps. Reiko and Tohru look towards Leandra. Leandra shivers. Her body tingles as if it's been dowsed with cold water.

"She's gone." Leandra whispers her eyes wide. Reiko tenses. Leandra looks up at them, her eyes slightly glazed with fear.

"Where-?" Leandra begins, but Reiko interrupts her.

"Ruri?" She calls. "Ruri can you hear me?" Leandra blinks, unsure of her feelings. It felt like a hole had been ripped in her chest. Like a part of her was missing. She clenches her teeth. I don't need that little bitch. Reiko blinks back tears.

"Ruri? She's gone."

"Reiko?"

"I can't feel her shoul, or sense her spirit. Ruri's gone!"

Kei clenches her teeth and screams, pulling at her hair. A tiny frail looking brunette girl stands next to the unconscious soul lying on the floor. The brunette's white brown spotted wings curl closer to her body as Kei glares at the man in front of them.

"Are you stupid? Do you know what you've done?" She screams. The man frowns and crosses his arms.

"I did what's best for my daughter." Snaps Ruri's father. Kei growls.

"Damnit! Don't you get it? You're gonna-"

"Kei!" Kei and Ruri's father look towards the tiny brunette.

"Mori?" Kei asks walking over. Kei jumps back feeling a hand on her ankle. Her eyes widen as Ruri glares up at her.

"What happened?" Ruri gasps crawling to her hands and knees. Kei glares over her shoulder at Ruri's father.

"Him." She snarls. Ruri shakes her head as her chest tightens.

"No. What happened with Leandra?" Ruri wheezes clutching her chest. Why do I feel this way? She thinks. Kei clenches her fist.

"Leandra reached for you at the last second and you got thrown out of your body. Ruri we need to get you back into your body, even if Leandra's still there." Ruri looks up at Kei, her eyes shining with unshed tears of pain.

"Why do I feel like this?" Ruri cries clutching her chest. Ruri's father steps forward and kneels by her side.

"What's happening to her?" He asks, his brow knitting together in worry.

"Leandra and Ruri are two halves of the same soul. If they're not put back together then things are gonna go bad. Fast." Kei says. Mori steps forward.

"I can put your soul back in, but I need your body." She says quietly. Kei nods her head.

"What happens if I don't get back in my body?" Ruri asks through clenched teeth. Kei growls and glares at Ruri's father. Mori flinches.

"Damn you, old man! This is your fault!" She snarls. Ruri yelps as her chest tightens.

"Kei!" She screams. Kei heaves a breath.

"You cease to exist." She mumbles. Ruri's eyes widen.

"You mean I die?" Ruri asks shocked. Kei nods her head.

"If a soul doesn't have a body or ghost to protect it, then it ceases to exist." Kei mutters looking away. Mori steps up and grabs Kei's hands. She looks at Ruri with a sad frown.

"You will die, Ruri-san. And there will be no coming back. You won't go to heaven or hell. You will simply just stop being." Ruri shakes her head. I don't want to die! I don't want to just not exist!

"I want to live. I want to spend more time with my friends. With Shuichi." Ruri mumbles. Kei squeezes her eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpers. Mori hugs her. Ruri's dad tries to hug her, but she pushes him away and stands up. She ignores her pain and glares at Kei.

"No. No. I want to live." Ruri tries to yell but her chest tightens. Mori looks at Ruri sadly.

"I'm so terribly sorry. We can't help you if we can't get your body." She says. Ruri shakes her head as tears prick her eyes.

"No. No! SHUICHI! HELP ME!"


	22. Chapter 22

**bonbonbunny: Sorry for taking so long to update. My sister's laptop crashed. When we got it fixed the thing no longer had my files or any of our old programs. I was just lucky I'd saved this on my flash drive. I can't say the same about Thief's Lament, which I'd finished and was going to post. I hate laptops! Well hopefully I'll have chapter twenty three uploaded before tomorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Spirit**

"No." Ruri growls through clenched teeth. Tears sting her eyes as pain tightens her chest. "I don't need Shuichi. We need to find my body." Ruri looks up at Mori and Kei.

"Can you do it?" She asks. Kei frowns as Mori closes her eyes.

"Hm. That's odd." Mori mumbles, her eyes closed. Kei blinks and she looks upwards.

"Why on earth-?" Kei begins, but stops her eyes wide. Ruri looks between the two angels, her chest twitching with pain.

"What?" She wheezes. Ruri's father squeezes her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. He tries to put more of her weight on his side as not to strain Ruri. Kei growls.

"I can't sense your body." She mumbles angrily. Mori frowns.

"There's the possibility that because Leandra has complete control of your body that it no longer carries the same spiritual signal." Mori says looking at Ruri. "You two are halves of a complete soul; one cannot exist without the other." Ruri narrows her eyes.

"I refuse to cease existing." Ruri says calmly her eyes hard. Mori smiles and nods her head. Kei blinks in shock. When Leandra died she was willing to die. She wasn't happy about it, but she readily accepted it. Kei was shocked that the same soul could cling to life with such strength that it resonated within her. Kei clenches her fist and nods her head.

"I won't let you disappear." Kei says firmly. Ruri grins at Kei.

"Thank you." She whispers. Ruri gasps and coughs as her chest tightens even more. Kei's eyes widen. She spins on Mori.

"I'm gonna go look for her body. Fix her while I'm gone." Kei orders before disappearing in a flurry of black smoke. Mori smiles as the smoke dissipates.

"Be careful, Kei." Mori whispers. She closes her eyes and places both her hands over her heart. A golden bright light appears from behind her hands. Ruri's eyes widen as waves of heat radiate off Mori.

"Mori-?" Ruri asks. Mori smiles slightly, her eyes closed and face peaceful.

"It'll be alright Ruri. I'm going to help you." Mori answers quietly. Ruri nods her head and watches silently. Her father looks on his eyes wide with wonder and awe. Mori twitches as pain shoots through her heart. She squeezes her eyes tightly shut. She knew this process would be painful, but she was willing to go through with it. If she could save one life from suffering, then she would suffer a thousand times what she was about to experience. She is an angel. It is her job to save souls.

"Mori-?" Ruri calls as Mori twitches again. Mori clenches her teeth as pain rakes through her body. If she showed even the slightest amount of pain her concentration would be broken. Ruri steps forward away from her father, who is frozen in shock. The golden light intensifies from behind Mori's hands. Ruri reaches for Mori but stops as Mori pulls her cupped hands back. A golden sphere hovers in her hand, waves of golden energy radiating off of it.

"What is that?" Ruri asks. Mori smiles as sweat pours down the side of her face. She pants slightly.

"It's sacred energy." Mori pants. "Where I come from only the most pure angels gain this kind of energy. It's a gift not given lightly." Ruri's eyes widen as the ball pulses with energy.

"It feels alive." Ruri whispers. Ruri gasps and clutches at her chest.

"I don't feel pain." She exclaims. Mori smiles and nods her head. Mori floats closer. Ruri blinks as Mori holds the sphere out towards her. Ruri reaches for the sphere slowly. She gently cups the sphere of energy and Mori pulls her hands back.

"I'm giving some of it to you." Mori whispers. Ruri gasps as the sphere disappears in a streak of gold light. She looks around before feeling warmth in her chest. Ruri looks down and her eyes widen. She could see an outline of golden light in the shape of the sphere shining through her chest. Ruri touches the spot gently with her finger and the light dissipates.

"The pain's gone." She mumbles. Mori nods again.

"Remember. It's not a gift given lightly. Use this to protect those worth protecting." Ruri smiles and nods her head. She smirks as a determined light shines in her eyes.

"Let's get my body back." Ruri says. Mori smiles and nods her head. Mori flinches feeling an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looks up, her eyes widen seeing Ruri's father smiling at her.

"Thank you." He whispers. Mori smiles and nods her head. She leans against him, putting most of her weight into him. A loud pop comes from above them. Everyone looks up to see Kei.

"What are you doing back?" Ruri asks. Kei grins down at her.

"Good news. I found your body."

"Bad news?" Ruri asks. Kei frowns.

"It's a lot farther away then we anticipated. It's all the way back at the temple. That was the only safe place they could examine her after she woke up."

"That's to far away, Kei." Mori says. Kei nods her head.

"I know. We need to stick her in a body or she won't make the journey." Kei nods her head in agreement.

"Shit! We need a body!" Kei growls. Mori frowns.

"There aren't any spiritually aware people in this area."

"Damn it!" Kei snarls. Ruri looks around her eyes scanning the woods below as she can tell if there was someone aware. Ruri gasps as her eyes zero in on a flash of red.

"Can animals work?" Ruri asks looking at Mori. Mori frowns.

"Well if they're spiritually aware, like a fox or a tanuki. I'm sure they would, but-"

"Good." Ruri says grinning. She dives head first for a trash can on the trail. Kei watches wide eyed as Ruri dive bombs her soul into the trash can. Mori flaps her wings and hovers over the trash can. Her eyes widen as a red fox pokes its head out of the can. Kei blinks in shock. The fox leaps out of the can and shakes its coat.

"Ruri?" Kei questions, unsure if her eyes were deceiving her. Mori smiles and giggles. The fox grins showing rows of sharp glistening fangs.

"How do I look?" Ruri asks. Kei heaves a breath and shakes her head.

"You are too reckless. What am I gonna do with you?" Kei scolds. Ruri rolls her eyes. She wags her tail back and forth. She raises each paw and stretches it in experiment. Ruri shakes her fur coat again, the red fur glistening in the sun like flames.

"I just need to make it there like this." She mumbles to herself as she sits down, her tail unconsciously wrapping around her front feet. Kei growls.

"This is-"

"You have six hours. That's how long that body can handle you." Mori says. Ruri grins again standing up.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go."

Reiko squeezes her arms tighter around her knees. Karin wraps her arms around Reiko's quivering shoulders. Tohru kneels by the two girls unable to console them, his own grief to much.

"Oh stop your moaning. She wasn't even that good of a friend anyway. She was always hanging out with Shuichi, right?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Reiko screams. "Ruri was always there for us! If we needed her, she would drop anything for us! Ruri was the best friend someone could have!"

"Except she's really loud and annoying." Karin laughs. Reiko looks up at her.

"What?" Karin grins, tears silently pouring down her cheek.

"Remember that time she forced all of us to go with her to that pet shop. She saw the foxes a flipped. Remember? She totally freaked and was all like 'Free the wildlife!'"

"I remember that. She almost got us arrested. If Minamino hadn't of walked by, we would of spent the night in jail." Reiko laughs.

"See? I've never believed it's best to put the people we care about on such a high pedestal just because they died. That's ruining the memory of them."

"You're right." Reiko laughs. "Hey! Remember that time she-"

"What the hell you guys! I just fucking died and your totally dissing me! Some friends you are!" Ruri snarls. Karin and Reiko look around wide eyed. Their eyes zero in on a red fox. The fox growls and barks menacingly.

"Is that fox talking to us?" Karin asks.

"Um, maybe. I don;t speak fox." Reiko says.

"And another thing! What the hell are you doing to my body? Is this some kind of sick ritual sacrifice?" Ruri tenses hearing chuckling from behind her. She looks over her shoulder to see a familiar face.

"They can't understand you, you fucknuts. As Reiko said, they don' speak fox." Leandra says sneering at Ruri. Ruri's body heats up in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah! Well at least I'm not a fat cow!" She snarls. Leandra laughs.

"This is your body, dumbass!" Ruri grinds her teeth together.

"Yeah, well. You're ugly!" Ruri snaps. Leandra snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Fucktard." She mumbles looking away. Ruri bristles all over, her fur moving in angry waves.

"Mori! Put me back in my body!" Ruri growls. Mori giggles.

"If this wasn't so serious, I'd find this incredible stupid." Kei mumbles, while Ruri's father chuckles. Mori holds out both her hands to Ruri and Leandra. She starts mumbling words it a language unknown to man. Her hands glow an odd blue. Ruri and Leandra's bodies begin to glow the same ethereal blue. Reiko looks on her eyes wide. She'd never seen anything like this. Karin and Tohru look on in confusion as Ruri and the fox start twitching and crying out in pain. Ruri clenches her teeth as painful waves rake through her small delicate frame. She squeezes her eyes shut curling in on herself as the pain intensifies. Then suddenly it stops. It disappears in a matter of seconds.

Ruri blinks open her eyes and gasps seeing nothing but black. Black in every direction. She spins around hearing a scoffing laugh.

"Well isn't this just peachy." Leandra says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Back together again."

"Well I'm just so glad. You're not getting rid of me a second time, bitch." Ruri growls sitting down crosslegged. Leandra huffs.

"I wouldn't even dream about it. If I did, we'd both die." Leandra grumbles sitting down across from Ruri, she props her arm on on of her raised knee.

"So a truce?" Ruri offers. Leandra growls.

"For now. It seems I'm gonna have to pretend to be you for a while." Ruri pales.

"Oh, great. Try anything with Shuichi and I'll break your nose." Leandra scoffs.

"Ha! Like I'd try anythign with that pussy. He looks like a freakin' chick. What are you some twisted lesbo or somethin'." Ruri twitches, but restrains her anger.

"I think it'd be best if we didn't talk to each other unless you need information."

"I agree."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Bitch!" Ruri snarls getting in Leandra's face.

"Fucking slut!" Leandra yells.

Kei heaves a sigh as she stares down at the unconscious body of her worst case ever. If she made it through this, she'd never ever be on soul duty again.

"Will they be alright?" Mori asks. Kei heaves a sigh.

"They'll be fine. We can't do anything more for them now. They're gonna have to work it out themselves."

"Which means?" Mori asks. Kei heaves another sigh her body sagging.

"I'm gonna be working a lot!" Mori giggles. She looks down at the two arguing souls. Things are going to get worse from here, she thinks as a wave of cold washes over her body. A lot worse.

* * *

**bonbonbunny: I was looking through my outline for this story and there is so much left it's not even funny. This may be my longest story. Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 23

**bonbonbunny: Yay! I did it! Chapter twenty three is up. I already have twenty five written. I just need to finish chapter twenty four. I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Stolen Time**

Leandra heaves a sigh and leans back against the wall, her arms crossed and legs crossed in front of her. Leandra stares at the opposite wall and the bed against it. She frowns and narrows her eyes as her anger builds deep in her chest. She hated being stuck in this house. She couldn't go anywhere or else Shukichi, or whatever the hell his name is, would see her. Leandra looks towards the door hearing footsteps. She tenses seeing the door knob jiggle.

"Ruri? Ruri, honey, the doors locked." Leandra's eyes widen hearing the voice of Ruri's mother.

"Ruri?" Leandra a tenses hearing the panic in Ruri's mother's voice. "Ruri?" She yells banging on the door.

"Ruri open the door!" Leandra's vision goes black as her mind flashes to the many times her mother tried to open the door.

Ruri blinks. She looks around her room. My room, she thinks. Ruri looks down at her body and then examines her hands. Ruri grins.

"I'm back!" She shouts. "I've got my body back!"

Shuichi heaves a sigh as he walks towards his home. It would feel good to be back home. School would deffinitly seem mundane after the tournament. He walks to the door and opens it.

"Mother? Ruri?" He calls taking off his shoes. Shuichi smiles as Shiori walks out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Shuichi." She greets.

"It's good to be home. Where's Ruri?" He asks looking around. She's probably up in my room, pilfering through my things. Shuichi thinks walking towards the stairs. Hopefully. He hadn't seen her in days. He missed her always glomping him and cheerful greetings. No matter how long he was away. She was always happy to see him. Shuichi chuckles. I guess she does have me spoiled.

"She's not here." Shuichi pauses at the stairs. He turns towards his mother as she stands in the hallway a pan of cookies in her hands.

"She's not?" Shuichi questions. Shiori shakes her head.

"I haven't seen her for a few days. I'm beginning to get worried." Shiori says her eyes shinning with worry. Shuichi narrows his eyes and looks at the stares under his feet. There was fresh food at his house and he had come home, yet Ruri didn't show up. He'd expect her to at least show up for the food. Shuichi forces a smile.

"She's probably just busy, mother." Shuichi reassures. Shiori smiles and nods her head, heading back into the kitchen. Shuichi frowns and continues up the steps. He steps into his room and holds his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Ruri hasn't shown up for a few days. That's unlike her. Shuichi looks out his window and perks up seeing Ruri walk past a window. She seems fine, he thinks. I guess she just didn't come over. What's the matter with her? He smiles seeing her jumping up and down. Typical hyperactive Ruri, he thinks going to his closet to change for bed.

Ruri heaves a sigh as he mother finally leaves. I guess I really bothered her, not talking to her or anything. Ruri thinks switching out of her heavy sweater and pants into her light flowing knee length nightgown. Ruri falls back on the bed, bouncing a little. It felt good to be back in her own body. Ruri burries her face in the pillow and squeezes it to her chest. She curls into a ball around the pillow and quickly falls asleep. Not a worry in the world.

"Ruri? Ruri? You need to get ready for school." Ruri groans and burries her face further into the pillow.

"Ruri!" Ruri jumps up her heart racing, eyes flickering all over the room. She looks up at her grinning mother.

"Good morning, dear. School starts in twenty minutes. You need to get ready." Ruri slowly nods her head. Her mom nods her head and walks out, shutting the door behind her. Ruri blinks.

"School. School means friends. Friends mean questions." Ruri gulps. "Questions mean answers. Answer meant Shuichi. And Shuichi means anger!" Ruri twitches picturing the anger from Shuichi. She didn't know why he'd be angry, but she just knew that he was angry. She had a sixth sense like that. Ruri heaves a sigh.

"Okay, so no school." She mumbles. She looks around blinking.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asks herself. "School means Shuichi and Shuichi means fun. I have no Shuichi, so where the hell am I gonna find fun." Ruri gasps and taps her fist into her open palm.

"Karin and Reiko!" The thought hits her that they'd both be in school. "Damn!" she mumbles.

"Hm, well, since I'm skipping I could go to the arcade. Never been there. It be better if I didn't stay here anyway. Mom might start asking questions when she comes home." She says standing up. She quickly dresses in some tight jeans and a loose fitting baseball jersey. Ruri peeks out of her room just as her mom leaves. Thank you work. Ruri grins. This will be a piece of pie. Or is it cake. She could never remember which it was. Ruri walks down the stairs and slips her shoes on, ignoring the fact she had no socks. Ruri walks out of her house and down the street, hurrying past the Minamino's just in case Shiori looked out.

"Ah, freedom. I can do anything today!" Ruri says happily stretching her arms over her head.

"To the arcade!" Ruri shouts pointing down the street. Ruri blinsk and turns in another direction.

"That way!" She yells. She sweatdrops and looks around her. She didn't know where the arcade was. Ruri heaves a sigh. Today is gonna be a long one, Ruri thinks walking in a random direction.

Shuichi lays his pencil down as he finishes his exam. He crosses his arms and leans back, closing his eyes. Ruri hadn't shown up to school. Reiko and Karin hadn't known anything, but when he'd asked them they'd seemed nervous.

"Alright, put your pencils down!" The teacher says. Groans and grumbles echo around the room. Karin groans stretching her arms over her head and leaning back in her chair. Reiko laughs as she gets up and stands beside her.

"Was it that tough?" She asks. Karin smiles.

"Not that bad." Karin says. She blinks up at Reiko as she laughs nervously.

"Um, hey, Minamino." Karin looks up at Shuichi and cringes. He's gonna be so ticked!

"What's up?" Karin asks.

"Do you two know where Ruri is?" He asks smiling gently. Karin and Reiko share a look. Karin heaves a sigh as Reiko frowns.

"Well, we think her house, but we don't really know." Karin mumbles. Shuichi frowns, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Why don't you know?"

"Because we haven't actually got to see her in a few days." Karin says. "We tried going over there but her mom said that she didn't want to see anyone."

"I think she's possessed." Reiko says looking Shuichi in the eyes. Shuichi's eyes widen.

"Reiko!" Karin cries.

"I have a theory. When Ruri died," Shuichi tenses, "some sort of spirit went into her body, be it demon or ghost.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Ruri didn't die. She's just joking Minamino."Karin says waving her hands in front of her. Shuichi ignores her looking at Reiko.

"I don't think its left. Ruri wasn't herself when she came to. She was mean and cruel to everyone, but something weird happened and she started acting more normal."

"Exactly! So everything is better!" Karin says trying to ease Shuichi's building anger.

"No, I don't think it is. I think something is still inside Ruri."

"Oh god!" Karin says banging her head against the desk. "Ruri's gonna kill us."

"You can help her, Minamino. I think seeing you will give Ruri enough motivation to fight against the monster inside her."

"She's crazy! Don't listen to her!" Karin says covering Reiko's mouth. Shuichi stares at the two girls before him, his eyes wide. Somehow Reiko could see spirits. This isn't good, he thinks. He smiles at the two girls and bows his head.

"Thank you." He says turning to leave. Reiko frowns. She knew Shuichi could help Ruri. If he couldn't then no one could. Karin whimpers. When Ruri finds out about this, we're gonna die." She thinks grimly.

Ruri heaves a sigh as she trudges down the street. She was most definitely lost. And now she was angry. Her stomach growls loudly. She was hungry, lost and upset! That all added up to a very pissed Ruri. Ruri yelps as her shoulder slams into a someone's shoulder.

"Hey watch it!" The kid growls. Ruri twitches as her last string snaps.

"Why don't you watch it!" She screams at the greasy haired teen. The boy didn't look much older than fourteen, his raven black hair greased into the typical punk look. He gives Ruri the evil eye.

"Why don't you shove it, you stuck up bitch!" Ruri growls grabbing the front of the punk's uniform.

"How about this you snot nosed little brat? I could string you up by your big intestine, the slowly feed you your large intestine and watch while you bleed like a deer after open season." The punk blinks at Ruri.

"Grumble. Grumble. Growl." Ruri and the punk look down simultaneously at their stomachs. Ruri blushes and lets go of the punk, laughing nervously.

"Sorry about that." She says hands resting on her stomach. "Um, want something to eat?" She asks feeling bad for freaking on the kid. The punk's stomach growls even louder. Ruri laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes. Um, how about a burger?" She asks. The punk looks away a slight blush on his cheeks. Ruri grabs the burgers and some ketchup. The punk is laying on the grass his arms pillowing his head. Ruri walks over and holds out his hamburger. He grabs the burger and sits up. Ruri sits down beside him cross legged. She digs into the burger. She frowns and tears off a piece of the ketchup packet. She squirts it onto the burger and takes another bite. Ruri smiles. Te punk munches on his burger silently.

"Sorry." Ruri mumbles between bites. The punk looks over at her.

"What?" He asks. Ruri blushes.

"Sorry about back there. I didn't mean to snap at you. My day just hasn't started off the best." Ruri mumbles. "I miss my friend, but I can't see him." The punk looks at her curiously.

"Why?" Ruri blinks looking over at the the punk.

"Because I'm not me anymore. Well I am, just not exactly. Do you believe in reincarnation?" She asks. The punk blinks and looks up at the sky.

"It's hard not to after going through what I have." He says. Ruri smiles.

"I know what you mean." Ruri mumbles. Ruri sighs thinking of Shuichi.

"I miss him. I miss seeing him smile at me, with that patients in his eyes and that gentle smile." Ruri says smiling. The punk watches her, the distance in her eyes as she thinks.

"He always puts up with me. No matter how much I bother him. He's a lot older than he seems. Sometimes he makes me feel like a little kid trying to get the approval of an adult."

"Hm." The punk says. Ruri heaves a sigh.

"I miss, Shuichi."The punk blinks at her.

"Kurama?" He asks. Ruri frowns.

"No, his name is Shuichi. Shuichi Minamino." The punk chuckles.

"So you're his girlfriend." Ruri giggles.

"Not even close. But most assume that, so yes." The punk blinks.

"Wow. You're nothing like what I pictured. Kuwabara described you a little bit different than this." Ruri grins.

"Kuwabara? I remember him. He's a bit odd himself." Ruri punk laughs.

"I'm Ruri." She says holding out her hand. The punk grins.

"Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi." He says shaking Ruri's hand. Ruri stands up dusting off the back of her pants.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Urameshi. Maybe we'll meet again." She says. Yusuke grins.

"Maybe." He says leaning back and laying in the grass. Ruri smiles and walks towards her home. It didn't take her long to get there. She paused out front of the Minamino's. She smiles seeing Shiori in the window. Shiori pauses seeing Ruri. Ruri waves and Shiori waves back. Ruri walks down to her house and opens the door. She heaves a sigh as she walks upstairs to her room. She looks out her window towards Shuichi's room.

Ruri climbs out the window and into the tree. She scoots across the branch and maneuvers in through Shuichi's window. Ruri sits on the bed as she looks around. His room isn't any different then when she left. Ruri slides off the bed and looks around the room. She smiles picking up a picture of her and Shuichi in the park. Something shiny catches her eye. She opens the drawer and her eyes widen. She gently picks up the blue jewel.

"It's my necklace." Ruri whispers staring at the shining gem. Ruri smiles sadly. He planned on giving it back to me. Tears slide down Ruri's cheeks. Shuichi was so good to her. He found her necklace. Ruri sobs.

"I don't deserve this." She cries. I've stolen all this from someone. Ruri rubs her eyes. "I don't deserve this life. I don't belong here." Ruri clenches her fists and bites her bottom lip.

"I don't belong here." She mumbles. Ruri quickly crosses the room to Shuichi's bed. Ruri throws a leg over the window. She freezes and looks over her shoulder towards the picture.

"Goodbye, Shuichi."


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I really wanted to get this chapter up before I started a contest and leave you guys hanging for another month. Yeah, sorry about that. Being grounded does that to people. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I also have chapter twenty five done so, double shot!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Making A Decision

Shuichi hastens his pace as he walks down the street. He maneuvers easily through the crowd of students as they walk home.

"_I think she's possessed." _

"_I have a theory. When Ruri died some sort of spirit went into her body, be it demon or ghost." _

"_I don't think its left. Ruri wasn't herself when she came to. She was mean and cruel to everyone, but something weird happened and she started acting more normal."_

Shuichi's fists clench, his nails biting into his palm. How could it be? He would have sensed a demon nearby. Students begin to thin out and Shuichi picks up the pace. As the crowd disappears Shuichi sprints down the street. He skids around the corner and races past his own house to Ruri's.

"Ruri?" He calls knocking on the door, forcing himself to act calm and refrain from ripping the door off its hinges. If he acted differently the demon could be tipped off and kill Ruri. Shuichi listens intently. He frowns hearing absolute silence throughout the house. He perks up hearing a long wailing noise. His eyebrows knit together as he looks over his shoulder. The noise is coming from his house. Shuichi quickly makes his way over to his house. The wailing increases in volume, sobs breaking the woeful sound.

"I'm home!" Shuichi calls as he slips past the door and slides his shoes off. Shiori walks out from the kitchen her eyes red and swollen.

"Shuichi something has happened to Ruri." A sob echoes from the kitchen emphasizing the horrifying news. Shuichi eyes widen. No! I can't be to late already!

"What happened, mother?" Shuichi asks, his gut tightening in fear of her answer. Shiori peers over her shoulder towards the kitchen, her eyes darken with sadness and worry. Shuichi relaxes seeing it. If Ruri was injured or dead then Shiori would be a lot worse. Painful sobs echo from the kitchen intensifying the already tense atmosphere.

"She's run away." Shiori says finally a single tear slipping and trailing down her cheek. Shuichi's eyes widen. Why would a demon possessing Ruri take her away? Are they gathering humans to eat? But that wouldn't make sense. There would have been mutliple missing cases on TV, not just Ruri. Ruri running away from home. It is very out of character. Ruri would rather yell it out with her mom or talk to either he or Shiori.

"Shuichi?" He looks up to see his mother looking at him in worry. He frowns and nods his head.

"I'm going to look for her mother. Will you stay here with Mrs. Nakamichi?" Shiori nods her head. Shuichi smiles seeing the fire light in his mother's eyes. She trusted him to find Ruri and bring her back.

"Be safe." She says as he quickly leaves. Shuichi races out of the yard and onto the street. He had to get a little ways away from his own house, so he could truly start searching for Ruri. He had to find her. He had to.

Ruri heaves a sigh as she looks up at the bottom of the bridge overhead. She can feel the cars passing as the vibrations travel from the road down the column she's leaning against. Ruri looks off to the side as the dark gray clouds rumble and growl, drenching everything in a cold biting rain. After she'd left Shuichi's house she'd walked until her feet felt completely numb. She refused to stop, she just wanted everything that would haunt her to disappear in the clouds. This rain must be a sign, she thinks. It's washing away all the things I've done. New growth will come after the rain, and I can start again.

She brings her knees up to chest, the soaking jeans seeping into her thin shirt. Ruri snorts slapping her own cheek and rolling her eyes.

"God, Ruri. You sound so stupid. Are you listening to yourself?" Ruri asks herself. "What's with all this wise wisdom crap? It's not something mystical and magical. I'm a coward and running away from my problems." She wraps her arms tightly around her knees and rest her chin on them.

"I do wish that I could have seen Shuichi one last time. It would have been awesome to get him to play in the rain with me." Ruri mumbles to herself, her eyes gazing out into the rain not really seeing anything. She straightens up seeing a flicker of red among the long green grasses by the river. A twitching black nose pokes out of the grasses followed by a red muzzle. Two large swiveling red ears appear at the top of the grass. The sleek slender frame of a fox slides out of the grasses, its body tense and alert. It looks around scanning for danger. The down pour increases slicking the bright red fur against the fox's body making it look even skinnier.

The fox lets out a screeching bark looking around, its ears swiveling around waiting for a reply. It lets out another screeching bark. Its frame relaxes and it begins to glide across the grass. Ruri watches in awe. She'd been in the body of a fox once and it was really cool. Could this be the same fox, she wonders shifting towards the fox. The fox freezes and its glowing golden eyes zero in on her. Ruri holds her breath as the fox slowly relaxes. The fox raises its muzzle and sniffs. Its ears perk up and it slowly trots over to Ruri. Ruri eyes widen as the fox sits down just within the protection of the bridge. It doesn't bother to shake the water out of its coat, it just starts licking all over. Ruri smiles and giggles, causing the fox to pause and look at her.

"You are the same fox from before, aren't you?" Ruri asks. The fox tilts its head to the side. Ruri smiles and rests her chin on her knees, closing her eyes. "It's nice to know I'm not completely alone." She heaves a sigh and buries her face in her arms as a harsh wind whips rain under the bridge. She gasps feelings something soft and warm burrow between her legs and her butt. She looks down to see the fox curling its tail around itself and covering its muzzle. Ruri giggles as it begins to vibrate and a soft rumbling comes from it.

"Are you purring?" She asks. The fox ignores her and tightens its little ball. Ruri smiles and buries her face back in her arms. She didn't know what she where she was gonna go or how she would get there, but she was leaving this place. Ruri slowly slips into sleep the warmth and purring from the fox drifitng her to sleep.

Shuichi pants as he stops in a tree, trying to block the rain. He looks above him as some raindrops fall from a branch above. He'd recruited Hiei a few hours ago, but for some reason Hiei couldn't find Ruri's energy anywhere. Shuichi heaves, his breath fogging in the cold air. It was beginning to get cooler and with this rain Ruri could suffer from pneumonia or shock, or many of the other horrible things flying through Shuichi's head.

"Fox." Hiei calls. Shuichi winces, he'd forgotten about Hiei. "She's close. Somewhere in this area."

"Somewhere in this area? Can you still not sense her?" Shuichi could see Hiei's glowing red eyes narrow in the dark. Shuichi could tell this was frustrating Hiei almost as much him. Hiei had never had trouble locating someone before with the Jagan. Shuichi looks out at the area Hiei had indicated. It was several miles from Ruri's home, easy walking distance for a human. But Shuichi was still worried that Ruri might be possessed or worse just her corpse was being used. Shuichi agilely leaps from the branch to the ground. He looks up at Hiei, but he's already gone. Shuichi knew Hiei hated the rain and was frustrated about not being able to sense Ruri.

"Thank you, Hiei." Shuichi says, before setting off. He quickly looks around the streets and notes several stores that looked like something one would seek shelter at. He crossed those off. Ruri was always doing something that went against all rational, he needed to thing harder about this. If he was thinking like Ruri he would look for something with shelter but away from people. Something that would allow for him to see the outside. Ruri always did like the rain. His eyes skim over a bridge before zeroing in on a small one-story glass building. He could see green foliage blocking his view inside. That seems about right. Shuichi quickly crosses the bridge and makes his way to the buidling.

Shuichi freezes hearing a screeching bark. He knew that sound. _Come here!_ Shuichi turns around. He freezes seeing a small dog fox staring at him. _Come here! _It barks again. Shuichi narrows his eyes. A figures is standing behind the fox. The rain blurs the figure making it look like a black blob. Shuichi's eyes widen as the blob moves, blonde hair whipping around in the wind. _Come here!_ The fox barks again. The blob writhes and shakes, clutching at the blonde hair. Shuichi takes one step and bolts for the figure. Please be Ruri! Please be Ruri! Ruri!

"Ruri!" Shuichi yells as the figure throws itself off the bridge. Shuichi soon follows the figure. Shuichi quickly grabs the figure and clutches it to his chest as they hurdle towards the river below. The rain was muddling the scent and the huge black trench coat was hiding the face, but he was sure it was Ruri. Shuichi gasps as his body slams into the water. Both Shuichi and the figure disappear under the black cold waves.

Ruri groans as she wakes up. She rubs her eyes remembering why she'd woken up. She looks around for the fox, missing its warmth. She blinks seeing it stand in the rain. Ruri stands up, her huge black trench coat keeeping in most of the fox's warmth.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ruri asks. The fox leaps up the hill towards the side walk. Ruri peers up at it. The fox gives a small yip. Ruri heaves a sigh and flips her hood on. Ruri follows the fox onto the street. She blinks seeing aother flash of red. But she recognizes this flash of red. Shuichi! She thinks walking towards the bridge. The fox leaps in front and trots along. Ruri pauses halfway across the bridge. Did she really want to see Shuichi and make leaving that much harder? Ruri looks away, her fist clenched. She squeezes her eyes tightly. She wanted to see Shuichi. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. That he would be there for her. That she wasn't a monster for stealing a life. Ruri gasps as a sharp pain stabs her head. Ruri clutches at her head, knocking the hood off. Waves of electric pain convulse through her body. _I'm not dead, yet bitch!_ Snarls Leandra deep inside her head. Ruri clenches her teeth as more pain consumes her body. She couldn't feel anything else. Just the pain. Ruri stumbles and she feels wind rush past her and the feeling of falling consumes her belly.

"Ruri!" Ruri shivers as the pain courses through her. She knew Shuichi had called out to her, but she was so consumed in pain she couldn't react. Ruri's squeeze even tighter as something wraps around her pulling her to something warm. A gasp and then Ruri's surrounded by ice cold. Ruri closes her mouth instinctively. Slowly the pain subsides as the ice cold numbs her body. Ruri slips into blackness.

Leandra opens her eyes and yells seeing herself surrounded by water. A flash of red catches her attention amid the panic. She looks to her left to see a young man with long red hair and glowing green eyes swimming furiously. Suddenly the current pulls on Leandra and she swims against it. The young man grabs a handful of Leandra's shirt and helps her swim. Together they fight against the current and head towards the shore at an angle. Leandra gasps as her head breaks the surface, biting rain pelts her face. Her body was going numb against the cold current and the water was sapping her strength. Leandra feels something heave her up onto shore. The rain is blocked as someone leans over Leandra.

"Ruri?" The guy gasps, water dripping from his hair. Leandra looks up into the guy's eyes and frowns.

"Shuichi?" She asks. The guy smiles and nods his head.

"I'm here, Ruri." He whispers. Leandra feels tears sting her eyes.

"You saved me." Leandra sobs covering her eyes with her arms. Shuichi frowns.

"Ruri? Why wouldn't I save you?" He asks, but his eyes darken. Leandra looks up at him hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She whimpers closing her eyes. Leandra looks inside and finds a cold shivering Ruri. "Thank you so much."

Ruri gasps and opens her eyes. She shivers feeling cold sapping at her. She looks up with wide eyes and meets worried green ones. Shuichi cups her cheek. Ruri wails and throws her arms around Shuichi's neck, pulling him against her. Ruri ignores the rain as it splatters painfully against her face.

"Shuichi!" She wails squeezing Shuichi tighter. Shuichi smiles and wraps his arms around Ruri lifting her up.

"Let's go home." He says. Ruri nods her head sobs raking her body and buries her face in Shuichi's chest. It would feel good to go home.

Ruri heaves a sigh as she wraps the blanket tighter around her. She peeks over at the door, but knew it was useless. Her mom had locked it from the outside. When Shuichi had carried her into her house, she'd been greeted by a hysterical mother and a relieved Shiori. Both had been very angry with her afterwords and her mother had proceeded to lock her in her room. That was of course after she'd taken a bath and gotten in some warm clothes. She'd explained things to Shuichi and he'd been silent while her mother locked her in her room. Ruri buries herself further into the thick blanket. Maybe she would have been better off not telling Shuichi. Ruri looks up hearing the door open. Her eyes widen seeing Shuichi walk in. Ruri smiles shyly as he sits beside her on the bed, resting his feet on the bed, knees bent.

"Are you angry?" Ruri asks. Shuichi looks at her from the corner of his eyes and smiles.

"No." Ruri relaxes and leans against Shuichi. She shivers.

"Can we pretend this never happened?" Ruri asks. Shuichi tenses, but nods his head.

"You belong here." Shuichi whispers. Ruri smiles and nods her head.

"I guess." Ruri mumbles closing her eyes.

"You belong wherever people care about and love you." Ruri smiles and snuggles into Shuichi's side.

"Will you stay here?" Ruri mumbles slowly falling asleep.

"I will. I will always protect you."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoy the next cliffhanger!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Normalcy and Illness **

Ruri heaves a sigh and smiles, leaning back in her chair her legs propped up on the desk. Karin laughs and Reiko giggles. Ruri takes a deep breath.

"Ah. Things are back to normal." Ruri says breathing out. Reiko nods her head as she leans against the desk, her hands behind her. Karin peeks over her shoulder towards a certain red head.

"And Minamino doesn't seem angry." Karin says grinning. Reiko nods her head.

"I'm glad. If he was, he'd probably torture us." Reiko says. Karin laughs nervously.

"You're right. He'd probably string us up by our toes." She mumbles.

"Or whip us." Reiko whispers. They both burst into giggles drawing the attention of the certain red head. Ruri sighs shaking her head as they babble about the different punishments they would get from Shuichi. Ruri's eyes zero in on movement near Reiko's hand. Ruri's eyes widen as a bug crawl towards Reiko's hand. Ruri squeals and smacks the bug with all her might. Reiko and Karin jump away in shock. Ruri freezes as the bug's body gives under her hand. Ruri goes pale feeling the bug guts.

"AHHH!" She screams flailing her hand around. Shuichi flinches and watches wide eyed as Ruri jumps around the room screaming and waving her hands frantically.

"It bit me! It bit me!" Ruri screeches. Karin grabs Ruri around the waist trying to stop her from jumping around. Shuichi's eyes widen as his mind flashes to the Makai insect he'd just removed from the girl. He pushes up from his chair and quickly walks over to a struggling Ruri. Ruri screams, tears pouring down her face. Reiko quickly grabs Ruri arms and hugs them to Ruri's side.

"Ruri! Calm down!" Reiko yells. Ruri wiggles around the room waving her arms, Reiko and Karin dragging with her. Ruri freezes as her whole body chills. Ruri sways as her head begins to spin. Reiko lets go and looks Ruri in the eye.

"Karin." Reiko says warily. Karin lets go and stands next to Reiko. Ruri shivers as her eyes roll back into her head, revealing the whites of her eyes. Karin and Reiko gasp as Ruri falls back into Shuichi's arms.

"Ruri? Ruri?" Shuichi asks shaking her as he slides her to the ground. "Ruri can you hear me?"

"Butternut squash, apple pie, turkey baste, turnip juice." She mumbles incoherently, her eyelids fluttering. Shuichi frowns as he gently picks her up.

"What?" Karin asks. Reiko blinks her eyes wide. Shuichi strides quickly towards the nurses office. Reiko and Karin jog to keep up with him. The nurse jumps as Shuichi barges in. She stares wide eyed at Shuichi, Ruri hanging limp in his arms mumbling gibberish. Reiko and Karin stumble into the door panting.

"You walk pretty fast. Don't you Minamino?" Karin wheezes glaring at Shuichi's back. The nurse smiles slightly.

"Ruri Nakamichi." The nurse said reaching for a folder. She flips it open. "I guess she saw another bug, huh?" Shuichi frowns as he lays her on the bed.

"Yes, but it bit her. I'm worried it could be harmful." Shuichi says looking towards the nurse. The nurse smiles fondly at Shuichi.

"She's probably just having a panic attack or a slight reaction to being bit." The nurse suggests feeling Ruri's neck and her glands. Ruri moans and turns her head. She blinks her eyes and jumps seeing the nurse staring at her with a smile. Ruri twitches seeing Shuichi watching her with piercing eyes. Ruri blinks.

"Um, hello?" She says. The nurse smiles.

"How are you feeling, Ruri?" Ruri smiles sheepishly and looks away.

"Fine. I just had a little episode. You know how I am." Ruri mumbles. The nurse laughs, smiling fondly.

"I do." She says winking at Ruri. Shuichi takes the place of the nurse and feels Ruri's forehead with his.

"You don't feel warm." He mumbles. Ruri twitches.

"You know I'm fine. I just freaked over a-over that…thing." Ruri stutters out. Shuichi heaves a sigh. He picks up Ruri's hand and exams the bite. A little red bump lays in the exact center of Ruri's palm. Shuichi rubs his thumb over it. Ruri winces.

"That hurt." She whimpers. Shuichi steps away as the nurse gently nudges him out of the way. She quickly wraps the hand in bandages after applying ointment. Ruri flexes her hand. Shuichi frowns.

"I'm not sure." He says uncertainly. Ruri rolls her eyes and waves her hand at him.

"I'm fine. Stop your worrying." Ruri scolds. The nurse smiles.

"You are fine, but sadly I do suggest you go home and get some rest." Ruri grins and punches the air.

"Thank you!" Ruri cheers. Shuichi crosses his arms and scowls. Ruri grins up at him. Shuichi relaxes his tense muscles. The poison of any Makai insect would react quickly in an ordinary human's body. If she's not showing signs now, she probably won't. Shuichi nods his head.

"Alright I'll walk you home." Shuichi says. Ruri frowns.

"I'll be fine walking by myself." She grumbles. "Besides you have that nerd thing tonight with the upperclassman."

"What about us?" Ruri and Shuichi look towards the door. Ruri grins seeing Karin and Reiko.

"See. I have my escorts. Go have fun with the geeks." Ruri says jumping up from the bed. Shuichi grabs her arm as she sways. Ruri grabs Shuichi's arm with both hands as her head spins. Shuichi frowns, his eyes harden.

"I'll walk you home." He says firmly. Ruri shakes her head and narrows her eyes at Shuichi. Pulling her arm away, she glares at Shuichi.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just got up to fast. Go play with the nerds." Ruri says firmly keeping her eyes steady with Shuichi's gaze. Reiko and Karin look between the two friends nervously. When Ruri and Shuichi butted heads it never ended well for one of them. And Shuichi usually got his way.

"Um, Ruri?" Karin asks.

"What?" Ruri says not even blinking, her eyes boring into Shuichi's. Karin laughs nervously.

"I'm worried about you; maybe you can just let Shuichi have what he wants." She mumbles.

"No! Not this time." Ruri flinches as the words leave her mouth and her eyes widen. She blinks as the thought hits her. She gives Shuichi whatever he wants. If he asked her to, she'd to anything for him. Shuichi watches warily as thoughts dance behind Ruri's eyes. Ruri narrows her eyes and crosses her arms.

"You're not getting you're way this time, fox-boy. I want to walk by myself." Ruri says firmly, her voice steely. Shuichi's eyes widen hearing her tone and the flicker of anger in her eyes. Shuichi looks away for a second realizing he was only making the matter worse. If she was going home, she at least had two friends watching her. Ruri raises her chin and walks past Shuichi seeing him break eye contact. Ruri slowly walks through the door and down the hall. Reiko and Karin blink.

"Did Shuichi just-?" Karin says. Reiko nods her head.

"He did. Ruri did what she wanted." Reiko says in slight shock. Reiko and Karin share a look before racing after Ruri. Shuichi flinches hearing Reiko and Karin's comments. The nurse giggles and sits back, sipping tea.

"Seems you've tamed the wild little Ruri. How do you feel about you're pet disobeying, Minamino-san?" The nurse asks. Shuichi forces a smile and cocks his head to the side.

"Good day." Shuichi forces through gritted teeth. He strolls out of the room, his fist clenched. Ruri was not his pet! He did not tame her! She was his equal! He treated her as such! Shuichi freezes as Hiei's words repeat themselves in his head.

"_She's spoiled you, fox. When you want something she gives it to you."_

Shuichi frowns. Ruri did often drop things she was doing in order to do something for him.

"Yahoo!" Shuichi looks out the window. Ruri jumps up and down punching the air, Karin right by her side jumping also. Reiko walks behind them laughing. Shuichi smiles. Maybe it'd be best if she didn't associate with him for a few days. I am sorry, Ruri. Shuichi thinks turning away from the window and walking down the hall.

Ruri skips down the street laughing happily. Karin screams cheerfully and wraps her arms around Ruri's neck. Ruri laughs and wraps her arms around Reiko's waist.

"Yeah! I get to go home!" Ruri yells. Karin releases Ruri and tackles Reiko.

"And we get to skip!" Karin shouts. Ruri laughs, but stops and sways as the world tilts. Reiko grumbles and Karin giggles. They both look over their shoulders hearing a thud. Reiko's eyes widen seeing Ruri on the ground convulsing, foam spilling out of her mouth. Karin screams and runs.

"Ruri?" Karin yells kneeling by Ruri's body. A piercing scream fills the air as Ruri's body arches.

"Reiko, call someone!" Karin screams. Reiko jumps and fumbles for her phone. Reiko dials the number quickly.

"Ruri, stay with us! Ruri?" Karin questions as she pushes down on Ruri's body. The air goes quiet as Ruri's body slowly stills. Reiko drops the phone as their location slips from her lips.

"Ruri?" Karin questions. Reiko stumbles over and kneels beside Ruri. Ruri stares with unseeing eyes into the sky. Loud sirens fill the air.

"Ruri?" Karin asks leaning forward and placing her ear over Ruri's heart.

There is no heartbeat.

Ruri opens her eyes and hisses as light burn her corneas. She slowly blinks open her eyes and the blurry world comes into view. Ruri looks to the left and her eyes widen seeing Reiko asleep in a chair and Karin lying on the row of plastic chairs snoring. Ruri slowly sits up and looks around. She winces and looks down at her arm. IV's lead away from her arm into bags hanging above her. She blinks in shock and looks around.

"Holy crow! I'm in the hospital!" Ruri yells. Reiko yelps as she wakes up. Karin screams and turns over, falling off the chairs. Karin groans and rubs her head as she sits up.

"Um, sorry." Ruri says.

"Ruri! You're awake!" Reiko shouts happily. Karin grins and jumps up.

"You're alive!" Karin yells jumping up and down. The three girls freeze hearing someone clearing their throat. Ruri looks to her right and blinks. A man in a white coat with glasses smiles at them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kamiya."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six: Doctor's Orders**

Ruri smiles at the nice doctor as he checks her blood pressure and other vitals. He pulls back removing the stethoscope from his ears and smiling at Ruri.

"Well it seems you've improved drastically from when you arrived." He says writing some stuff down on his clipboard. Ruri laughs nervously, her gut tightening.

"I'm just like that. Healthy as a horse." The doctor smiles at her.

"Hm." He says his eyes scanning the clipboard. He nods his head and chuckles.

"Well, I'll come back later to make sure your vitals are still stable." Ruri smiles and waves as the doctor leaves. Ruri shivers as he closes the door behind him. Ruri did not like this guy. He gives her the chills and sends her on pins and needles.

"Well. He's kinda cute." Karin says plopping down on the bed next to Ruri. Ruri laughs.

"Not really. He ain't got nothin' on Shuichi." Ruri says still watching the door. She was getting a bad feeling about this place and it wasn't going away.

"Amen to that." Karin says giving Ruri a high five. Reiko heaves a sigh.

"So, how long have I been out?" Ruri asks. Karin looks over her shoulder away from the IV bag.

"Since yesterday." She says then goes back to reading the bag.

"What?" Reiko nods, looking up from her book.

"Yeah. We told your mom you got sick and was staying with Karin." Ruri heaves a sigh of relief. If her mom found out she was in the hospital she'd throw a fit and try to sue someone. Her mother was brainless and not often there, but she would freak out if anything happened to Ruri. Ruri gasps and shivers.

"What about Shuichi?" Ruri asks warily, already imagining the red head's anger. Reiko frowns and Karin snorts.

"We told Shiori, but she told us that Shuichi had called right before us and told her he was staying at a friend's house also. He's so shacking up." Karin says grinning. Ruri tenses. Could Shuichi be shacking up with some girl? Or was he really at a friends house? And if yes, then who? Ruri got the feeling that neither were the right answer.

"Well that's a little weird." Karin and Ruri look towards Reiko.

"What is?" Karin asks. Reiko looks around then towards the door.

"Is it quiet to you guys?" Karin rolls her eyes.

"Reiko, it's a hospital. They usually are quiet." Karin says standing up. "Here. I'll look out the door." Karin peers out the window. She yelps, but follows something with her eyes.

"What is it?" Reiko asks. Karin looks over her shoulder a shocked look on her face.

"An old lady just ran past." Ruri frowns, something tugging at the back of her memeory.

"Why would that be weird?" Reiko asks nervously. "Maybe she had to get to a room real quick." Karin frowns.

"No. It seemed more urgent than my grandson has a bad case of the measles." Ruri frowns feeling her gut tightening. Reiko screams, dropping her book and pointing towards the door. Karin looks back and screams herself. Ruri looks up and her eyes widen, a scream builds in her throat. A nurse is plastered against the window in the door, her skin a pale green, moaning. The woman slides down and out of their sight. Karin gasps and reaches for the doorknob. Ruri's gut clenches, an eery feeling coming over her.

"No! Don't!" She yells, but Karin opens the door. Ruri's eyes widen as a chill overcomes her.

"Shut the door! Now!" Ruri yells. Karin looks between her and the nurse, but quickly shuts the door. Reiko's eyes widen and she screams, waving her hands around her head as if trying to swat an invisible insect.

"Reiko?" Karin calls. Karin shivers, her eyes wide and wraps her arms around herself.

"What the hell?" She mumbles crouching down, her skin turning a pale green. The same color as the nurse.

"Karin!" Reiko and Ruri scream at the same time. Reiko gasps and smacks her neck. Her eyes widen as she pulls her hand back. Reiko shivers and falls back into the seat behind her. Her limbs fall limp at her side and her eyes squeeze shut as she shakes.

"Reiko! Karin!" Ruri shouts, clutching the bedsheets in tight fists. Tears pour from her eyes as she stares at her unconscious friends. How was she going to help them? What the hell is going on?

"Ruri!" Ruri screams and stares wide eyed at the cloaked angel in front of her.

"Kei?" She asks. Kei rolls her eyes.

"Now is not the time for your stupidity. We need to find that doctor and knock him out." Ruri eyes widen.

"What doctor?"

"The doctor that's causing all this." Kei says motioning towards Reiko and Karin. Ruri's insides twist as she looks at her friends laying on the ground obviously sick. Ruri clenches her fist together and looks up at Kei fire burning in her eyes.

"Alright. Where is he?" Kei smiles and stretches her wings excitedly.

"He should be somewhere on the floor below this one. But we need to be careful of the insects." Ruri tenses. Bugs? There were bugs in the building?

"They're the ones that made your friends so sick." Kei says glaring at the door.

"What bugs? I don't see any bugs." Ruri says. Kei looks at Ruri with wide eyes.

"You can't see them." Ruri shakes her head, wondering what was going on.

"Why can't you-? You have sacred energy now. You should be able to see things. Especially insects and through demon disguises." Ruri frowns.

"I've never met a demon. And I don't see any insects. All I'm getting is weird cold spots but they disappear when I run my hand through them." Kei frowns.

"Come on. We need to find the doctor." Kei says flying over to the door. Ruri stands up and gasps looking down at herself. She was out of her hospital robes and into her normal clothes, a tight pair of jeans and a red tank top under a black rose lace long sleeved shirt. Ruri grabs her black flats and slides them on.

"Hurry!" Kei says urgently. Ruri swings open the door and slams it behind her. She freezes as the air chills.

"They're everywhere!" She gasps wrapping her arms around herself. "The cold spots are everywhere. No wait. They're lights all over the place."

"Your powers are acting odd. You should be able to see the insects." Ruri gasps remembering something.

"Yesterday at school I saw a bug. I squashed it before it could get to Reiko. It bit me and that's how I ended up here."

"Hm. That must be it. Some Makai insects will bite their prey and inject a sort of venom. Blocking the energy from flowing. Making the prey more vulnerable and easier to eat." Ruri shivers remembering the insect.

"Well that's creepy. As if I needed another reason to hate bugs."

"The insect must be blocking your energy and causing you to not be able to see the insects." Ruri blinks looking around.

"Hey, why aren't they coming near us?" Kei blinks and looks around.

"Hm. I don't know, but that definitely works to our advantage. We have to go downstairs and find that doctor." Kei says flying off down the hallway. Ruri races after her. Ruri jumps the stairs and skids to a halt feeling the chill decrease. For some odd reason there weren't as many bugs if Ruri was to believe Kei. But she did see balls of lights, so those were what Kei was talking about. Ruri slows down as Kei flies further down the hallway. Something nags at the back of Ruri's mind. Something telling her that they shouldn't be near the doctor. They shouldn't interfere.

"Kei, why?"

"What?"

"Why are you so adamant that I be the one to take out the doctor?" Kei looks away her eyes narrowing.

"Well. I thought that it would be better for you. I know you're not supposed to interfere in the events of this world, but you seem so lonely when he's away. So I figured id I could get you involved and know things, he might keep you in the loop."

"He who?"

"Your red headed friend, Shuichi." Ruri narrows her eyes. She believed Kei bat at the same time...

"That's not all of it. I can tell you want to help me, but as long as I've known you it seems you've got another agenda. Like you're trying to do something, but I don't know what it is." Kei's eyes widen as she stares at the young woman in front of her. I never knew she was so observant, Kei thinks. Kei smiles and nods her head.

"I do. I want someone to notice me."

"Who?"

"A very special someone to all of us angels. If he notices me then maybe he'll see his mistakes and..."

"And?" Ruri asks. Kei shakes her head and glares at Ruri.

"That doesn't matter. We need to find the doctor." Ruri narrows her eyes. Something was bothering Kei and Ruri wanted to know what. Ruri blinks seeing the lights begin to take shape.

"Holy crow! They're bugs!" Ruri screams. Ruri and Kei freeze hearing a loud bang. Ruri looks over her shoulder down the hallway.

"They're there!" Kei shouts flying off, Ruri hot on her heals. Ruri skids around corners and jumps over sickly green people. Ruri skids to a halt as they begin to turn a corner and dives behind the corner. She peers out seeing a man in a long doctor's jacket. She'd seen a glimpse of Yusuke as she'd skidded around. Neither had noticed her.

"-never be unconscious." Ruri freezes catching the tail end of the conversation. He can't be unconscious. Then how am I supposed to do anything. I can't do anything against that. Ruri shivers as a thought comes to her. I'd have to-

"Alright here's our chance. Before the Urameshi kid finishes this. While he's distracted sneak up behind him and-"

"I'd have to kill him wouldn't I?" Ruri asks looking down at her hands. Kei flinches and looks at the doctor as Yusuke walks towards him. He's made the decision. Kei looks down at Ruri. She could never kill him. Even if she had to. Kei sighs and kneels in front of a shaking Ruri.

"I'm sorry Kei. I can't do it. I don't want to kill someone." Ruri says as tears stream down her cheeks. Kei heaves a sigh and smiles.

"Ruri I need to tell you something. Something that may make you upset with me." Kei says. Ruri looks at Kei blinking back the tears. The sounds of Yusuke fighting the doctor fade into the background.

"Our sole purpose as angels is to save souls and lead them into heaven. But most divine of jobs is taking a tainted soul and making it pure again. That is an angel's true calling." Yusuke can be heard yelling in the background.

"When I'd retrieved your soul and sent it here, I'd achieved that goal. I had turned a twitsed tainted soul into something pure. That's what I was assigned to do. That's what we're all assigned to do. But I thought, what if I can get back at him. What if I purify this soul then taint it again. That'll show him."

"You were using me?" Ruri asks. Kei looks away shame etched in every corner.

"Yes. That's why I got so mad when your father brought Leandra out. If you regained your old memories then you would no longer be a pure soul. But I've realized something, that I should have a long time ago. Even if you two share the same soul, you're different people. Leandra isn't you and you are not Leandra."

"But I thought-" Ruri yelps stopping mid sentence as the sounds of shattering glass and the thud of a body hitting the ground echos to them. Kei heaves a sigh and looks at Ruri.

"Shuichi's gonna be here soon and you can't be you." Kei says pressing her hand against Ruri's forehead. Ruri's eyes widen as a warmth spreads over her body dragging her into the dark.

"Kei?" Ruri whispers before sliding into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry Ruri, but I think it's best if I leave you to your own life now." Kei says floating above Ruri, who's disguised as an old lady.

"Be safe." Kei whispers before disappearing in a flurry of feathers.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if that wasn't the best. It seems when I try to force something out it tends to end up sucking. **


	27. Chapter 27

**bonbonbunny: Sorry for taking so long to update. Christmas turned out to be a lot more fun than expected. I really liked writing this chapter. Things are starting to get really fun because now I get to write during the Sensui Arc and I've been waiting for this. Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Another Player**

Ruri glares at bowl of cereal on the table in front of her. What does she mean that I'm not Leandra and Leandra's not me? We're from the same soul. Shouldn't we be the same person.

"She could be talking about where we come from?" Ruri looks up from her breakfast and sighs seeing Leandra sitting in the seat across from her. Ever since Leandra had given Ruri control of the body, Leandra had been able to project herself into a ghostly form.

"What do you mean?" Ruri asks, feeling frustrated. Ruri looks up at the clock and sighs. "Let's talk on the way to school." Ruri says standing up and walking out the door. She speeds past Shuichi's house.

"Wow! Not gonna wait on the fox? You must really wanna talk to me."

"What do you mean, where we come from?" Ruri asks ignoring Leandra's jabs. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Fine. It'd be better if I gave an example. Say there was a fox demon in Makai and it dies. Well before it technically dies it sends it soul out into the human world and bonds with the body of a human fetus. Makes sense?" Ruri nods following.

"Well the difference between you and me is that your body comes from this world and my soul comes from another completely different dimension. Hence why things are so funky with us." Ruri's eyes widen. She never thought of it that way. So she's not Leandra. Then who was she? She'd always known she was different, but she never knew how. Then she found out she was part of Leandra and that made her feel better. Gave her a sense of self. But now, if she wasn't Leandra, then who was she?

"Gotta go. Your friends are a waitin'." Leandra says dragging Ruri out of her thoughts. Ruri looks up to see the school in sight. Reiko and Karin both waving her over. She smiles and runs over to them.

"How are you two feeling?" Ruri asks. Karin grins and flexes her muscles.

"As fit as a filly." Ruri laughs and looks at Reiko, who smiles.

"I'm fine, I was sore for a little while, but it's better now." Ruri heaves a sigh. That gets two worries out of the way. Now she had to avoid Shuichi for a little while, so she can think for a few minutes. Ruri follows behind Reiko and Karin her thoughts consuming her. She no longer understood herself. When she was younger, she was Shuichi's friend. That was who she was. Then as she got older she gained more friends, but she still felt like she belonged to Shuichi. That was who she was. Shuihci's friend. Then she found out about Leandra and everything changed. She was no longer just Shuichi's friend. He was no longer the center of her world. She had her own world to live in. Now, though. If she wasn't Leandra and had her own world, did that mean she was just Shuichi's friend again? The friend that would do anything for him. Ruri's gut clenches. It didn't feel right. It felt like she was losing her place in this world.

"Hey, Minamino isn't here." Karin says. Ruri snaps out of her thoughts and looks around. Karin was right. Shuichi wasn't in his normal seat reading. Ruri frowns and walks over to one of the girls.

"Hey, have you seen Shuichi?" Ruri asks. The girl shakes her head.

"No. Sorry." Ruri nods her head. That's unlike Shuichi. He's never late.

"Class. Be seated." Ruri rushes to her seat, two seats in front of Shuichi's. The teacher begins to call roll. Ruri watches the door on the edge of her seat. Shuichi wouldn't miss. He never misses.

"Minamino, Shuichi." The teacher looks up after a few minutes of silence. He blinks a little surprised.

"Minamino's not here. Hm." The teacher says before going on. Ruri calls here when her name is called. She peers over her shoulder at the empty desk all the way in the back. Shuichi wasn't here. He's missing. Classes continue on with Ruri only half paying attention. As soon as the bell rings for dismissal Ruri heads straight for Kaito's class. Ruri knew that Kaito and Shuichi were hanging out more often. It kinda ticked Ruri off, but it also made her happy at the same time. Shuichi could actually make friends. Ruri silently slides the door open. She looks in and growls not seeing Kaito. Ruri turns to the nearest student and ask him if he'd seen Kaito.

"I think he just left, you might be able to catch him if you..." He trails off as Ruri races out of the room. She speeds past students getting a bunch of angry yells and name calling, but she didn't care. Shuichi didn't just not come to school without either telling her where he was going or telling someone. Ruri skids to a halt seeing Kaito at the school entrance talking to a blue haired girl. The two looked deep in discussion.

"Kaito!" Ruri yells racing over. Kaito looks up and freezes seeing Ruri racing for him.

"That's Kurama's girlfriend?" Botan asks. Ruri pauses in front of Kaito.

"Do you know where Shuichi is?" Ruri asks. Kaito frowns pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Actually I was gonna ask you the same question. I thought he might tell you if he would be missing." Ruri looks away, her fist clenched.

"No. He doesn't tell me anything nowadays." Kaito nods his head.

"Well if you'll excuse me." Kaito says turning to leave. Ruri growls and looks up at Kaito. She was sick of this "lets chase Shuichi" crap.

"Kaito!" Ruri barks. Kaito freezes and looks over his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"If you see Shuichi, tell him to kiss my ass and that if that bastard talks to me again I'll break his face." Ruri snarls spinning around and walking down the street. Kaito's eyes widen.

"Oh dear." Botan says covering her mouth. "She seems very angry."

"I'll admit I've never understood her and Minamino's relationship." Kaito says turning and walking down the street. Botan frowns watching the girl walk away her shoulders shaking visibly.

"Poor thing." Botan says before following Kaito.

Ruri bites her lip as tears sting her eyes. Damn that Shuichi! Damn him to hell! Ruri wipes the tears away, as her eyes burn with fires. If Shuichi could disappear for a few days, so could she. Besides it'd been a long time since she's seen the old fag.

Ruri heaves a sigh as she looks at the wrinkled mass of flesh in the lawn chair. Two tiny silver ears perk up out of the grass upon her arrival. A silvery form slithers out of the grass. Ruri grins seeing the silver fox leap at her feet playfully. Ruri frowns seeing the flesh sit up and remove a pair of sun glasses.

"What's up, ya' old fag?" The old man groans.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growls glaring at Ruri. Ruri grins and salutes Taro.

"I came to get trained!" Ruri says cheerfully. Taro blinks at her.

"But I already trained you." He deadpans. Ruri smirks and cocks her head to the side.

"Things've changed." Taro's eyes widen as waves of unusual energy filters out of Ruri. Taro smirks and flips his sunglasses back on.

"Things just got fun."

A few hours later...

"Damnit! I said a push up! Not that fucking lazy ass thing you're doing!" Ruri clenches her teeth against the tidal wave of insults. She could take the old fag's trash talk if it meant she could get stronger. Taro smirks seeing the waves of hate pouring out of Ruri. He didn't know what had made the girl come back to him, but she had and she was determined. He chuckles. Whoever pissed her off had better watch their back.

After one hundred and fifty push ups, done the proper way. Ruri was forced to endure four hours of defense, but this was different then anything Taro had tried on her before. The old man was a lot faster than previously. Ruri could barely keep up with his punches and kicks. Ruri gasps turning her head to the side going with the flow of Taro's punch. She spins around and manages to complete a back flip, landing a few yards away from Taro. He grins at her, wiping the sweat from his upper lip.

"Well you have improved greatly in only a few hours of training. I believe you deserve a break." Taro says. He felt proud at what amazing progress Ruri was able to complete in only a few hours of training. If he kept her the full time to train, she would rival even the great psychic Genkai. It had been decades since he'd been proud of someone.

"No."

"What?" He asks in shock. Normally the girl was begging for a break. He blinks seeing the fire in her eyes. So she was determined to kill whoever had angered her so.

"I don't need a break. What I need is to break that asshole's jaw!" Ruri snarls, her heart clenching in anger and pain. As of lately she'd felt left out of Shuichi's life and it was really pissing her off. As long as she can remember she was a part of Shuichi's life. And she'd be damned if he just walked away without a serious ass kicking. Taro heaves a sigh.

"Well you practice with a dummy or something. I need a break." Taro mutters sitting down on the ground and pulling out an older looking pipe to smoke. Ruri snorts and rolls her eyes, but walks off towards the training room. She knew that the old man wouldn't be getting up for another two hours or so. Ruri looks up at the darkening sky. She could already see the outline of the moon and the bright light of the stars. It would be a clear sky tonight, she thinks stepping into the training room. Straw dummies hanging from their necks all around the room. Ruri pauses seeing a flash of light. She knew that light.

"Kei?" Ruri calls. A childish giggle echoes around the room. Ruri rolls her eyes. She was definitely not in the mood and had no qualms breaking an angel's nose. Ruri looks up feeling something tickle the back of her neck. She glares at Kei as the small angel hovers above her. Kei smiles slightly and floats down to the ground.

"Hey, long time no see." Kei says laughing nervously.

"Hi, Kei. And before you ask, yes I do want to hit you for knocking me out and being cryptic and weird back at the hospital. You're lucky Minamino didn't find out about it or else I would have gotten chewed out. Not that it matters much these days. He's always gone or just doesn't interact with me." Ruri says looking away. It hurt not being able to talk to Shuichi. She loved him. He was her friend whom she could rely on. She could trust him, but apparently he didn't want to be with her anymore. And now she just wanted to break his fucking face.

"What if I told you that I know Shuichi will be in town tomorrow? Would you go?" Kei asks. Ruri's eyes widen.

"Of course I'd go. I haven't killed him yet!" Ruri yells her fists clenching. Kei smirks. Hook. Line. And Sucker.

"Alright. You need to be in town by early daylight tomorrow. So you can kill Shuichi of course." Ruri narrows her eyes at Kei. Kei was acting weirder than usual. Ruri blinks looking around.

"Hey. Wheres-?"

"She's not here. She had to go home." Kei answers quickly. Ruri nods her head.

"Alright I'll go take a bath and pack my things. It takes a while to get out of here." Ruri says turning to leave. Kei smiles and nods her head. She smirks as Ruri shuts the door behind her. Everything was going according to plan. Kei's normally green hair fades to a dark shade of blue. Kei's round childish face takes on a more angelic mature look. Kei's small black wings grow fuller and fade into beautiful white. The woman in Kei's place smirks as her golden eyes shimmer to icey blue.

"Now my little Kei. Let's see what happens when I enter your little game."


	28. Chapter 28

**bonbonbonny: Sorry about it being so short. I finally got a job and it's taking a toll on my writing time. I hope you guys like it. I'll try to update sooner. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Dark Angel**

"Damn it! Where the hell is he?" Ruri screams as she walks around the city for another time. She'd gotten to the city in record time. But now she was so tired she was running on her normal energy, almost all of her sacred energy used up in training and trying to get to the city. Ruri growls again and stomps her foot.

"Fuck! Kei told me he'd be here!" Ruri screams, frustrated and at her limits. She'd been searching for Shuichi for hours now.

"And where the hell are you Kei?" Ruri screams, her voice cracking. Ruri pants as she drops to the ground sitting on her knees. She'd already been by Shuichi's house and he wasn't there. He wasn't at school and he wasn't anywhere near his usual hangout spots. Without her energy Ruri couldn't track him and that pissed her off.

"Fuck! I can finally do something fucking cool and I use up all of my fucking energy to get here! Damn it!"

"Ruri?" Ruri blinks and looks to her left. She grins seeing Reiko and Karin.

"Guys!" Ruri yells tackling them both to the ground.

"Hey. Long time no see." Karin says as Ruri climbs off them. Ruri looks away, a blush painting her cheeks.

"Right. Sorry 'bout that." Ruri apologizes.

"Where have you been?" Reiko asks.

"Oh ,me? I've been-" Ruri pauses as a loud explosion echoes around the streets.

"Oh my god." Reiko whispers staring wide eyed over Ruri's shoulder. Ruri turns around and her eyes widen. Smoke was billowing up into the sky turning it black. Reiko grabs Karin's hand.

"Is it terrorist?" She squeaks. Karin shakes her head, her skin a sickly green.

"I don't know." She mumbles. Ruri narrows her eyes. Something felt off about this.

"I'm gonna go check it out."She says before racing off.

"Ruri! Wait!" Reiko shouts after her. Ruri races through the crowds of people as they come to look. Ruri growls as the smoke slowly disappears. She stops and looks around before racing down another street. She pauses below the bridge that crossed over the road.

"This is crazy." She mumbles looking around. She couldn't see the smoke anymore.

"Where-?"

"Stop!" Ruri gasps and jumps back as Kei appears out of nowhere. "turn around! Go somewhere else!" Ruri blinks at the red faced angel.

"What? You're the one that told me to come here!" Kei blinks at Ruri in shock.

"No I didn't. I wanted you to stay up in those mountains away from-" Kei quickly covers her mouth. Ruri narrows her eyes.

"Away from what?" Ruri looks up hearing a motorcycle and people yelling. Ruri races out from under the bridge and gasps seeing Shuichi. She narrows her eyes seeing Shuichi glaring at something. Her eyes widen seeing a man on a motorcycle. He says something and Shuichi reacts. The young man holds up his hand, but Ruri can't tell what he has in it from her position. He flicks his fingers and Shuichi looks over his shoulder in panic. A little blue thing jumps in front of a girl. Ruri looks back at the guy as he revs up his bike and speeds away. Shuichi snaps his whip, that Ruri was just now noticing, at the guy on the bike, but the young man gets away. Ruri takes off towards Shuichi, but Kei plants herself in front of Ruri.

"No. You can't interfere now."

"Why not? I just want to talk to Shuichi."

"Now is not the time. Go somewhere else, Ruri." Ruri glares at Kei and looks up at Shuichi. Him and the girl were already running away. Damn it! Ruri glares at Kei.

"Fine." Ruri snarls and spins around. Kei flaps her small black wings and soars down the street. Ruri races after her. Ruri eyes widen as Reiko and Karin appear at the end of the street.

"Hi guys!" She yells racing past.

"Ruri?" Karin yells and her and Reiko follow in hot pursuit.

"Ruri, what the hell is going on?" Karin yells.

"I don't know! I just have to go somewhere!" Ruri yells over her shoulder. Karin and Reiko share a look as they race after their neurotic friend. Things with Ruri were always weird.

"Stop! Go back!" Kei yells pulling to a stop. Ruri skids to a stop at a cross section. Karin and Reiko tumble to a stop. Reiko looks up just in time as a crazy truck speeds around the corner with a screaming boy in the back. Karin blinks in shock.

"This just hit a record breaking 10 on my totally-fucked-up scale." Karin mutters.

"Hey! That's mine!" Reiko's and Karin's jaws drop as Ruri races out of the butcher shop a meat cleaver in her right hand.

"Ruri?" Reiko mumbles.

"I have to help Kuwabara!" Ruri yells over her shoulder before taking off after the speeding truck.

"Out of my way, assholes!" Karin and Reiko watch in shock as a boy on a bike speeds around the corner after the truck.

"Reiko?" Karin mumbles.

"Uh huh?" Reiko answers.

"Maybe we should rethink our friendship with Ruri."

"Maybe so."

Meanwhile...

"Get the fuck back here!" Ruri screams as the truck gets smaller and smaller. Ruri growls her feelings of frustration building up again.

"Hey!" Ruri blinks in shock as a boy on a bike races past her. Ruri blinks in recognition. Yusuke? Ruri grins and puts on an extra burst of speed. She leaps onto the back of Yusuke's bike, almost causing Yusuke to lose balance.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yusuke snarls looking over his shoulder His eyes widen seeing Ruri grin back at him.

"Onward to Kuwabara!" She yells pointing the meat cleaver towards the truck. Yusuke growls.

"Whatever!" He speeds up trying to get to the truck. Ruri leans when she needs to and tries her best to think thin. Something in her told her she had to help Kuwabara. He deserved the help.

"Get the hell off of that bike!" Ruri looks to her left to see Kei soaring beside them.

"No." Ruri growls as Yusuke speeds past a car catching up to the truck. He pulls up along side it and yells at the kid driving.

"You're messing with everything!" Kei yells. Ruri tries to block her out, but Kei's voice resonates through out her entire body.

"I have to help Kuwabara." Ruri mumbles. Ruri screams as the entire bike shatters throwing her forward. Ruri uses the momentum to launch herself at the bed of the truck. Almost there, she thinks as her hand makes the distance. Ruri rolls into the bed and immediately tires to plant the meat cleaver into the tall black haired guy's leg. He easily jumps out of the way and plants his foot in Ruri's stomach. Ruri gags as vomit makes its way up her esophagus.

"It's you!" Kuwabara yells seeing Ruri's face. Ruri flips over and lands on her feet, cleaver in her right hand. The tall man narrows his eyes at her.

"What sort of energy is that?" He asks, but it sounds more like a talking to self question. Ruri raises the cleaver but something coils around her arms and legs, tightening them to her body. Ruri falls to the floor, the cleaver falling out of her reach.

"We'll keep her. I want to see her energy." The tall man says. Ruri yelps as the coils tighten around her.

"Go fuck yourself, asshole!" Ruri growls. The coils wrap around Ruri's mouth. She struggles against the coils but they won't budge. Ruri bangs her head against the floor. She was such a fucking idiot! How could she take on theses guys? She was out of energy and Kei had told her not to! Now she was in no position to help Kuwabara.

"Where did you come by such energy?" Ruri looks up at the tall man. From this position he looked like a dark angel. An Angel of Death. She rolls her eyes and looks away. Ruri looks up as the truck pulls to a stop. Ruri's yelp is muffled by the coils as she's dragged out of the truck bed. Ruri winces as she slams into the ground. Ruri kicks and struggles as she's dragged beside Kuwabara. Ruri looks up and her eyes widen seeing a cave and where the coils where held. They were a guy's fingers! Ruri's eyes widen as the world swims in front of her. Kuwabra's yells come muffled to her ears as she slowly slips into unconsciousness.


	29. Chapter 29

bonbonbunny: Wow! Holy Crow! It's been forever since I've updated! I would like to apologize for taking so long. I've been going through graduation and college. But it's all good now. I recently read over all the reviews for this story and remembered that I freaking loved it! So I will try updating every Monday from now on! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Game Over**

"Ruri! Wake up!" Kuwabara screams as they drag him and Ruri into a huge open area in the cave. There were so many twists and turns he would never be able to find his way back much less help Ruri.

"Ruri!" Kuwabara grunts as the freak plants his foot in his stomach.

"Shut up. She won't be waking up anytime soon." Kuwabara glares at the guy named Gourmet.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He yells at Gourmet. Gourmet smiles and with a yelp from Kuwabara tosses him against the wall.

"Shut up. I'll do whatever I want to her." To prove his point Gourmet kneels down and pointedly looks into Kuwabara's eyes as he trails his tongue along Ruri's cheek. Kuwabara growls.

"Stop! Don't you touch-!" Kuwabara blinks as Gourmet is sent flying onto his butt and rolls into the wall, his face making an indent.

"Ugh! You breathe smells like an old pervert. What the hell did you eat?" Kuwabara laughs seeing Ruri wiping her cheek and standing up.

"Ruri!" Ruri blinks and looks over hearing her name.

"Kuwabara?" She screams. Why the hell-? Ruri shivers as an icy cold dread creeps up her spine.

"Ruri! Run!" Kuwabara yells as she looks over her shoulder. Ruri's eyes widen seeing the man from earlier.

"It wasn't a dream. I just thought I was just trying to find Shuichi as usual." Ruri whispers to herself. The man raises his eyebrow.

"Shuichi?" He asks.

"Run, Ruri! Kurama's fine!" Ruri looks over at Kuwabara.

"Kurama?" Ruri whispers but something nags at the back of her mind. With Leandra in her head she'd been having old things that once slipped now buried deep in the recesses of her brain. Kurama used to have a significance, but now it had little feeling linked to it.

"So you know the fox?" An eerie voice asks. Ruri looks towards the creepy guy that had licked her. He stands up and licks the blood from his lip. Ruri shivers her powers flaring up out of some deep protective instinct. The narrowed Japanese eyes and short dark hair hid something menacing in the guy. Ruri gulps and jumps as the guy behind her, grabs a piece of her hair gently.

"What interesting energy. It almost seems of the sacred kind. We can't have you interfering with the plan, now can we?" Ruri shivers hearing the repressed anger in the man's voice.

"Gourmet." The man says, but it sounds like an order. The man, now identified as Gourmet, smiles and steps forward. Ruri steps back. The Dark Angel steps to the side and walks over to a loveseat. Ruri has just enough energy to give her some extra strength.

"Run!" Kuwabara yells. Ruri snaps to attention and spins around. This was for real danger.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a bit." Ruri's eyes widen. Her body felt frozen. Ruri didn't know what to do. Looking into the man's eyes, she saw something that froze her to the bone. Made her immobile. Her eyes widen even more as a strange grin crosses Gourmet's face. Tears come unbidden to Ruri's eyes. She didn't have enough of her new energy to save herself. Ruri closes her eyes and squeezes them shut. She didn't want to see what was about to happen. She felt worthless. A tremor shakes her body as Gourmet's hands clasp tightly around her upper arms.

"Ruri! Don't touch her! Let her go!" Kuwabara screams, struggling against his bindings. He falls forward, slamming his face into the dirt. He wiggles but can't look up.

'What the hell? Fight back!' Leandra screams in Ruri's head. Ruri can no longer feel her body. It was going numb from fear. Tremors still shiver over her body. Ruri gasps and opens her eyes. Something was wrong. Ruri felt it in her soul. She'd never given up this easily before, why now? Ruri's entire body freezes in pure terror as Gourmet's mouth opens wide. His jaw unhinges like that of a python and he slowly leans forward. A sudden heat shoots through Ruri's body, giving her just enough energy to struggle.

"No! I don't want to die!" She wiggles back and forth, her eyes looking anywhere but at Gourmet's mouth.

"No! Shuichi!"

~o~

Ruri blinks open her eyes. She is floating on her back with nothing around her but a bright white nothingness. Ruri tries to move her arms and her eyes widen. She tries to move her legs but nothing happens. Her eyes flicker back and forth. Ruri tries to turn her head, but still nothing happens. Her heart pounds as her eyes continue to flicker. Where was she? Was she really dead? That guy had eaten her. What about Kuwabara? Was he okay?

'Ruri?' Ruri blinked hearing Kei's voice. Kei? She thought, because she could no longer move her lips.

'Ruri, don't panic, but you're in a demon's stomach.' Ruri's eyes widen as her heart speeds up even faster. So she really had been eaten. This was not how she wanted to die! She was still alive! Ruri's heart stopped. Or was she a ghost now?

'Ruri! Don't worry. I've protected you from being consumed. And with a little help from a friend erased any knowledge of you from the others' mind.' Ruri blinks. So she was really in a demon's stomach. Alive.

'Ruri?' Ruri blinks again. Annoyance builds in her chest. She hated not being able to move. Blinking was getting old. What, Kei?

'I'm gonna leave you for awhile. An old friend of mine has paid an unwelcome visit. It seems the spirit detective won't be the only one with a fight. Stay here. I'll be back.' Anger builds in Ruri. How the hell was she gonna move? She was paralyzed!

'Sleep, Ruri. This will all be over soon.' Ruri blinks as her eye sight starts to blur. Her eyelids droop slowly. Kei, don't leave me.

'Sleep well.' Ruri's eyes slip closed.

~o~

Kei pulls her hand from the demon that had swallowed Ruri. He simply scratches at his chest and walks over to the human Ruri knew. Kuwabara is his name. Kei narrows her eyes seeing a white feather float down from the cave wall above. She knew that feather. Bree, Kei thinks acidly.

"I'll rip out your throat!" Kei yells giving her wings a good hard flap, shooting into the air. She ignores the humans and demons below. They ignore her, none of them can see nor sense her presence. Kei opens her palm flat and her scythe manifests itself. She grabs it with both hands and swings at the roof of the cave. A deep gash appears, but it immediately begins to regenerate. Before the gash closes Kei rushes through. Her eyes narrow seeing the tall blue haired angel. The bluenette sits on a drifting piece of metal, just big enough for a seat. She stares at her nails, holding them away from her for inspection.

"Bree." Kei hisses. Bree looks up, her lovely face paling seeing the angry Kei. She lifts off the piece of metal, her wings arching behind her defensively.

"W-well. Didn't expect to see you here." She says smirking, trying to hide her previous nerves. Kei growls.

"What the hell are you here for, Bree?" Kei screams. Bree looks away a smile on her face as she looks around.

"Good hiding spot this is. Inside a demon. Never would have thought." She says conversationally. Kei clenches her fist.

"I asked you a question, you whore!" Bree narrows her blue eyes. She snorts and flips her hair.

"I'm here to fix all that you've tampered with. You've messed things up quite badly. That fox demon cares for your girl and that affects the outcome of later on. You've messed with a dimension that you don't belong to. Now where is the girl. I have to kill her." Bree says opening her palm flat. A huge sword materializes out of thin air. Bree swings the sword expertly.

"I hate swords. They're so cumbersome. I prefer daggers, but this is the only way to kill another angel. Ready, my dear little sister?" Bree asks grabbing the sword with both hands and bending into a stance. Kei holds her scythe in front of her, ready to defend or attack. Bree makes the first move. She brings the sword down in an arch towards Kei's head. Kei flips her scythe and brings the blade upward. The two blades spark as they make contact. Bree flies backwards avoiding Kei's scythe. Kei growls, her feathers bristling in waves as anger builds in her chest. She did not go through hell to protect Ruri so some stuck up, self absorbed bitch could kill her! Kei shoots forward feigning an attack to the side of Bree's head and aims a kick at Bree's stomach. Bree is thrown backwards into a chunk of plane floating behind her.

"Damn it!" Bree hisses as she clutches her now bleeding stomach. Kei smirks. The only thing an angel had to worry about was coming in contact with another angel. Angel skin is very sensitive to another angel's touch. That's why most angels just deal with souls and humans and avoid other angels.

"Get out of here! Leave Ruri alone! She's done nothing wrong. It was my mistake and I will pay for it." Kei growls. "Remember this. I could have killed you." Bree growls, but pauses hearing voices. Kei looks over her shoulder to see the detectives' friends. She narrows her eyes seeing a particular red head. The boy from earlier, Kuwabara, seemed a little dazed from the memory wipe.

"You're gonna regret this, Kei." Bree snarls. Kei growls and turns towards Bree, but Bree disappears in a flurry of feathers. Kei snorts and disappears in a flurry of feathers herself only to reappear next to a now entombed demon named Toguro. Ignoring the screaming of the demon and the fighting detectives she easily slides into the demon's stomach. She looks around and pauses spotting Ruri. Her eyes widen seeing the familiar white brown spotted wings.

"Mori!" Kei calls soaring over. Mori looks up and smiles.

"Kei." She says. "And please do call me by my proper name. Morilay. I prefer it." Morilay says not taking her eyes off the sleeping girl. Kei blinks in shock. Normally Mori didn't mind the nicknames. Mori. Lay. She never minded before.

"What's the matter?" Kei asks. Morilay frowns and looks up to Kei.

"It's about Ruri."

~o~

Ruri groans opening her eyes. She blinks up at the white. She heaves a sigh and turns her head to the right, closing her eyes. She gasps and her eyes fly open. Ruri sits up and stares at her hands.

"Yes! I can move!" She pauses. "I can talk!"

"I'm glad." Ruri jumps and looks to the left. Kei waves her hand and the angel next to her, Mori, smiles.

"Oh, hi. Is it time to go now?" Ruri asks. "I mean it's really creepy being in a demon's stomach." Kei looks away and Mori frowns.

"Um, guys? What the hell? Am I leaving or not?" Kei and Mori share a look.

"Well, you can leave, but not yet. We need to discuss something first." Mori says.

"Um, what? Mori you're gonna have to explain." Ruri says sitting Indian style.

"Call me Morilay, please. You see it's hard to explain. Just please refrain from getting angry." Morilay asks. Ruri nods her head.

"Ruri, do you remember when Kei told you that you weren't really Leandra?" Ruri nods her head.

"Well she was right. The explanation Leandra gave you was somewhat right, but wrong at the same time. You see your soul is now a part of this world, but Leandra's isn't." Morilay says.

"How is that possible? First you guys say I'm Leandra from a different dimension, now you're saying I'm not? I'm starting to get real pissed about this." Ruri snaps. Kei heaves a sigh.

"How about not beating around the bush. Ruri the reason you're not Leandra is because you are both two completely different souls. Your soul hitched a ride on Leandra's when I brought it here." Kei explains looking at a now confused Ruri. Ruri shakes her head.

"That doesn't make any sense. How could my soul have done that? Can a soul do that?" She asks looking at the two angels. Morilay looks at Kei and sighs.

"Sometimes the soul of an unborn child will linger with its mother's soul, even going so far as to hide in it." Morilay says. Ruri blinks in shock.

"Um, but Leandra isn't my mom. That woman from the dreams was. Is. Whatever! So my soul did something freaky and attached to Leandra's. Okay. That's nothing to fucking weird." Ruri grumbles staring down at her feet. Morilay heaves a sigh and opens her mouth but Kei cuts her off.

"Let me. Ruri Leandra is your mother." Ruri glares at the green haired angel.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She screams, getting angry about all the confusing things in her life. All she wanted to do was be with Shuichi! Was that so fucking hard to do? Ruri straightens up and looks Ruri in the eyes.

"Ruri, you're the soul of Leandra's unborn child." At that moment everything went to Hell.


	30. Chapter 30

**MUST READ PLEASE**! I will ask whether you guys want a little multi-oneshot. It'll be a little thing of anything you can think of in Ruri and Kurama's life that you may have wanted them to do or anything I can think of. Examples.) Ruri and Kurama moving in together. Valentines day, Christmas, etc. So just vote in your review. Or pm me. I don't care. Heck I could even do a poll. Never done that before. Two more chapters and this story is over! I literally just finished it a few minutes ago. I sat there for a minute then actually cried. I loved writing this story and don't really want to let go. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Untold Secrets, Unseen Wounds**

~o~

Ruri stares wide eyed at the two angels. How was she supposed to believe them? For Chirst sake! She had her father talk to her! Her father who commited suicide! How was this possible? This didn't make any sense! If Landra was her mother how come she flipped out? She tried to kill her.

"It's because I didn't know." Ruri looks behind her to see Leandra. Leandra smiles slightly. She steps forward and wraps her arms around Ruri's neck. Ruri gasps feeling something wet run down her shoulder.

"I am so sorry." Leandra sobs. "I didn't know. If I had known it wouldn't have turned out this way." Ruri blinks as tears sting her eyes. This was for real. She was Leandra's daughter.

"Leandra." Ruri whispers wraping her arms around Leandra. Kei sighs seeing the two girls, mother and daughter. Morilay smiles.

"But what about your father?" Ruri asks pulling back.

"He was talking to me. You were feeling my feelings and reliving my memories, because you had none." Leandra answers. Ruri nods her head. That made sense.

"What's gonna happen to you?" Ruri asks. Leandra grins and squeezes Ruri in a hug.

"Don't worry about me. Everything is gonna get fixed." Morilay touches Ruri's elbow grabbing her attention.

"Leandra's soul cannot rest in this world. She must return back to her home in order to recieve peace." Ruri's eyes widen. Her eyes flash to Leandra and widen seeing her faintly disappearing, like a blurry image.

"Wait! But I don't want you to leave! You just told me you're my fucking mother! You can't leave!" Leandra grins.

"With me out of the way, they'll stop coming and bothering you. You'll be able to live a normal life. Find Shuichi, tell him how you feel. As a gift I'll let you keep some of my memories. Love with all you've got, kiddo." Tears spill over racing down Ruri's cheeks. Ruri reaches for Leandra but she disappears. Ruri glares at Morilay and Kei.

"Bring her back!" Ruri screams. "I'm not done yet!" Morilay shakes her head sadly.

"She's already moved on. And so should we, Kei." Ruri's eyes widen as she looks between the two angels. Tears pour down Kei's cheeks.

"You're leaving too?" Ruri asks feeling her heart clench. Even if Kei had caused her nothing but trouble that didn't mean she wanted her to leave.

"Kei?" Ruri whispers. Kei sobs and throws herself at Ruri. Ruri bites her lip as she wraps her around Kei's tiny shaking body.

"I am so sorry for what I've done to you!" Kei sobs. "I should never have done this!" Ruri squeezes Kei tighter. She didn't want them to all leave her. How could she bare it? It's like getting a piece of you ripped out.

"I agree with your mother." Ruri looks over Kei's head to Morilay. Morilay smiles as she begins to glow.

"Tell Shuichi. Live a normal life." Ruri gasps as he arms slide through Kei. Kei looks up at Ruri tears pouring down her face.

"I'll never forget you." Kei says as she slowly disappears. Ruri gasps feeling like something was draining out of her. Her world goes fuzzy as the color drains from her vision.

"Please don't leave me." Ruri whispers before fading into black.

~o~

Tears pour down Kei's cheeks. She didn't want to leave. She'd come to care about Ruri and it hurt to leave her all alone.

"Kei. We must get her to safety. This body won't last much longer." Morilay whispers resting her hand on Kei's shoulder. Kei shakes her head to ride herself of the tears. She had something to do first, she could mourn later. Kei reaches over and picks up Ruri bridal style. Ruri floats a few inches from Kei's hands.

"I believe there is a boy out there by the name Mitarai that will look over her." Kei nods her head and they disappear in a flurry of brown and black feathers.

~o~

Mitarai looks at the people around him as he stands off to the side. With just a glance one could tell they were all very worried about their friends. He frowns at the ground. He was worried to. Kuwabara had saved him and he would be eternally grateful. He hoped that everyone was alright and would come back safe. He blinks seeing a black feather float in front of his face. Mitarai reaches for the feather. It lands in his hand softly brushing his hand. He turns the feather this way and that watching it shimmer different colors. It was beautiful.

"Mitarai." He looks up hearing a childlike voice call his name. His eyes widen seeing a small brunnette child floating in the sky. Giant white brown speckled wings stretch behind her. A young girl is held in the angel's arms. Another angel floats just above the other one. Black wings spread out ominiously behind the small cloaked figure. A scythe is clutched in two smalle hands.

"Wh-Who a-a-re you?" Mitarai asks stumbling back as he trembles with fear. He looks to the others for help but they are all frozen in mid-actions.

"We are here to deliver a parcel. Protect it until it is delivered to its rightful place." The brunnette angel says in a soft caring voice, her huge brown eyes shining with warmth. Mitarai nods his head slowly. He no longer felt fear. A warmth was growing in his belly telling him he was safe.

"Where is that?" He asks. The angel smiles wider.

"He will know when he sees her. Will you help us?" Mitarai's head nods of its own accord. The girl in the angel's arms slowly lowers towards him. He reaches up and she slowly lowers into his arms. He looks down at the girl. She was pretty, not beautiful, but pretty. Her long blonde hair flowed over his arms as her head leaned against his chest. She was dressed in a jean skirt and a tight blule t-shirt that fit her snuggly around the chest. Mitarai blushes and he looks back up at the angels. The brunnette angel places a finger to her lips.

"Let's keep this between us, okay?" Mitarai nods his head again, unsure of what to do. Strange this had been ahppening all day, he didn't think he could take anymore.

"Hey! Look who's back!" Mitarai looks towards Botan hearing her shout in glee. Everyone was moving and walking towards Yusuke and the others. He smiles, he was relieved that they were all alright. Mitarai pauses seeing Kurama's eyes flash to him and then narrow into slits. Mitarai shivers as cold terror takes hold of his body. He'd never seen such a terrifying expression on someone before.

Kurama pauses seeing a very familiar blonde craddled in Mitarai's arms. He tenses up and narrows his eyes. Ruri was here. How was that possible? He hadn't sensed her at all. Kurama's fist clench as he walks over to Mitarai. He brushes some hair out of Ruri's face. Was it really her? It smelt like her and felt like her.

"Hey, I just remembered! It was Kurama's girlfriend that jumped on the back of my bike!" Yusuke exclaims. "Sometimes I forget what she looks like since we don't get to see her a whole lot." Yusuke twitchs seeing Kurama's eyes narrow, a shimmer of gold in them.

"Let me have her, Mitarai." Kurama says reaching for Ruri. Mitarai gently places her in Kurama's arms, her head rests against his chest. Kurama frowns down at Ruri. How could he not have noticed her? He blinks recalling something. He thought he'd caught a wiff of her scent on Toguro but had just dismissed it as his mind playing tricks. He tightens his grip on Ruri. If her scent was on Toguro then that meant. Kurama looks down at Ruri. He could smell Toguro all over her. What had he done to her? Kurama turns to question Kuwabara, but stops seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara talking with the SDF.

"Koenma acted in order to close that blasted portal. If the underworld decides to punish him for that, I guarantee I'll return the favor." Yusuke threatens. The SDF disappear in a stream of light as they fly off.

"So much for that." Yusuke mutters.

"Yep." Kuwabara agrees grinning punches the air. "Awright! Let's go home!"

"I feel like I've been fighting for a year!" Yusuke complains rolling his neck and shoulders.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama calls as they all gather. Kuwabara looks over his shouler towards Kurama. Everyone turns to Kurama and their eyes widen seeing the girl in his arms.

"Hey! Who's that?" Kuwabara asks walking over and looking down. Yusuke snorts.

"I know you're brain's small Kuwabara but you should remember Kurama's girlfriend." Yusuke teases. Kaito adjusts his glasses.

"Ruri Nakamichi. She's a handful, that's for sure." He says.

"Kuwabara was Ruri in the cave with you? Yusuke just informed me that she jumped in the truck after you. What happened to her afterwards?" Kuwabara blinks and cocks his head to the side.

"Actually I don't remember. I don't really know who that is." He says. Kurama narrows his eyes. Kuwabara was one of the first people to hear about Ruri and see her. How could he not remember?

"Did you hit your head? That's Ruri. We've talked about her before." Yusuke says looking up at Kuwabara. Kuwabara shakes his head.

"Nope nothing. I don't remember her." Koenma walks over to Kuwabara and touches his forehead.

"It seems someone's tampered with your memories Kuwabara. A strong someone at that." He says. Kuwabara's eyes widen.

"What? Thos freaks poked around in my brain?" Koenma shakes his head.

"No. The energy is wrong. Hm." Koenma says clutching his chin in thought. "I'll have to get back to this. It doesn't seem like anything malicious just a little memory wipe. No side effects."

"So says you! I can't believe someone was in my brain! That's just weird!" Kuwabara yells.

"Well there's no sense discussing it here. Let's head back to my place." Yusuke says turning to leave. The others gather around Kurama. Botan squeals as Ruri nuzzles into his chest.

"Aww! She's getting comfy!" Botan squeals.

"She's kinda cute." Yana says. A rumble comes from Kurama's chest startling the two. Yana and Botan laugh nervously as Kurama narrows his eyes at Yana. The both quickly turn and follows the others. Kurama forces himself to calm down. It seems he was gonna have some side effects from being in his demon form. Kurama quickly catchs up with the others. He hoped it didn't cause Ruri any problems.

~o~

Ruri groans and turns over onto her side. She snuggles into the comfy softness surounding her. Wait? Soft? She was supposed to be in a demon's stomach. Ruri gasps and sits up. She heaves a shaky breath. That was right. Kei and them left. Ruri looks down at her hands. She blinks. She couldn't feel the sacred energy anymore. Morilay must have taken it back. Tears sting her eyes as the apin comes back. They had all gone. She was all alone.

"Please don't." Ruri gasps and flinches away from the warm hand. Her eyes meet soft green ones. Shuichi smiles seeing Ruri relax. He relaxes some more. She hadn't waken up the entire time they'd got back to Yusuke's. Shuichi had already finished cutting Yusuke's hair. He felt better know that she was awake. Ruri looks around the room curiously.

"We're at my friend, Yusuke's, house." He says answering her unspoken question. Her tears suddenly dry up and she wraps her arms around his neck. Shuichi tenses up feeling Ruri nuzzle his neck. A shiver shoots up and down his spine. His first instinct was to clutch her to him tightly, but he forces that down and gently pats her on the back.

"It's alright, Ruri."

"I missed you." She whispers against his neck. Shuichi's eyes widen feeling electricity explode throughout him. He clenches the bedsheets into a fist and burries his face in her neck breathing deeply. He looks up and catches sight of himself in the mirror. His eyes were already golden and strands of silver could be seen among the red. Ruri blinks feeling Shuichi's lips brush her neck. Her face heats with a blush and she quickly pulls back.

"Um, so..." She laughs nervously looking away from Shuichi. "What happened? I remember chasing a truck and it all goes blank after that." Ruri gulps playing with the bedsheet. He kissed her neck! That was to weird! And was he sniffing her when she hugged him? That's even weirder.

"You don't smell or taste like him anymore." Ruri blinks if she hadn't been so tuned up she wouldn't have heard the whisper of Shuichi's voice. Shuichi smiles his normal sweet smile, his big green eyes shining up at her.

"So you don't remember anything?" He asks. Ruri shakes her head.

"Nope." Kurama smiles sweetly.

"Apparently you started chasing a truck after you thought you saw Kuwabara in the bike. you jumped on some poor boys bike, scaring him and you both took a tumble." Kurama blinks. He expected Ruri to look guilty for getting a kid hurt, but she jsut blinks at him. Odd, he thinks but continues. You both landed outside a cave me and the others were gonna explore and try to scare the girls. You would still be there if we hadn't found you."

Ruri's eyes look down. She should have said she remembered. She should have told him that she knew everything, that way he didn't have to lie. Tears sting her eyes, but he'd lied anyway. He was always gonna lie to her. Shuichi frowns in concern seeing tears spill down Ruri's cheeks.

"Ruri." He whispers reaching for her. Ruri flinches and burries her face in her knees. She didn't want to be lied to. She wanted to be trusted. Shuichi gently pets her head.

"Get some sleep." He whispers before standing up and walking to the door.

"I trust you, Shuichi." Ruri whispers looking up a little. "I trust you with my very soul." Shuichi's eyes widen as he stands in the open door in shock. He forces a smile, the guilt tearing at his heat.

"I trust you too." He whispers. "Now get some sleep. I'm going to tell mother we'll be spending the night with Yusuke." Ruri falls onto the pillows and burries her face in it, tears pouring down her cheeks soaking into the pillow. Shuichi, Ruri thinks slowly closing her eyes. You don't trust me.

Ruri heaves a sigh as she stares at the empty board. She felt torn. It had been a little under a months since Ruri and Shuichi had had their conversation in Yusuke's bedroom.

"Has anyone seen, Minamino-san? I need to speak with him." Ruri looks up hearing a teacher ask some students by the door. She didn't catch their reply but they point towards her. The teacher walks over and smiles.

"Nakamichi-san have you seen-?"

"No." Ruri replies bluntly, the lie slipping from her lips with ease. She knew exactly where Shuichi was. Right now he was up on the roof hearing his orb message thing from Yomi. The teacher heaves a sigh.

"Thank you anyway, Nakamchi-san." Ruri watches the teacher leave. She felt torn. She wanted to just scream at Shuichi. Tell him she knew everything. He could trust her. Shuichi's lack of trust was leaving deep wounds on Ruri's heart. Ruri bites her lip to hold back the tears.

"Ruri?" Ruri looks up and forces a smile seeing Karin and Reiko. They'd both flipped out on her when she'd gotten back to school.

"Aren't you excited? School's almost over." Karin says sitting in the chair in front of me. Reiko smiles.

"Just another week and we'll be out." Reiko says clapping her hands cheerfully. Ruri forces a smile. The only reason she'd be happy for school ending was that she wouldn't have to look at Shuichi everyday and hear his lies. She hadn't thought that it would hurt her as much as it did. The lying, sneaking and near death experiences, they were taking a toll on her.

"Yo, Shuichi!" Ruri's eyes flicker to Shuichi as he steps into the classroom before looking out the window.

"Hello." Shuichi says smiling. His eyes stray to Ruri but she was looking out the window.

"Ruri." Shuichi says smiling.

"Where have you been?" Ruri asks not looking at him. He blinks in shock at her acidic tone. Karin and Reiko look at each other.

"I had to get a book." He says holding up a small brown book. Ruri's fist clench tightly, turning the knuckle white.

"Whatever, you bastard." Ruri snaps grabbing her bag and standing up. Karin and Reiko watch in shock as Ruri walks out of the classroom. Shuichi stares wide eyed. He hadn't expected her to be so angry. Ruri races out of the building. Fuck school! She couldn't take being anywhere near Shuichi anymore. She would hate him from now on! I fucking hate you, Shuichi!


	31. Chapter 31

bonbonbunny: I planned on waiting, but the story is just sitting in my computer waiting to be uploaded. I hope you guys like it. Please review. Leave me a message. Vote on whether you want the little multi-chapter one shot. Leave suggestions if you want.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Wedding Bliss**

Ruri squeals rushing towards Shiori as Shuichi opens the door. Shiori spins around her white western style dress flaring out.

"Shiori!" Ruri yells throwing her arms around the bride. Shiori laughs wrapping her arms around Ruri.

"I'm happy you could make it. What about Asoka?" Ruri looks away her lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"My mother is such an irresponsible idiot." Ruri mumbles. Shiori smiles down at Ruri. Shuichi smiles seeing Shiori's eyes. There was a calm that had entered them and such joy that it made his heart soar. She's happy. Truly happy, Shuichi thinks taking a step towards his mother. Ruri looks over her shoulder towards Shuichi. Ruri grins and runs over to Shuichi. She squeals wrapping her arms around his neck. Shuichi smiles, wrapping his arms around Ruri's waist. Ruri nuzzles Shuichi's chin.

"It's gonna be so romantic." Ruri pauses and pulls back. She narrows her eyes at Shuichi's smile.

"Don't take that the wrong way, Shu-chan." Ruri whispers. Shuichi smiles, cocking his head to the side.

"Why, what do you mean, Ruri-kun?" They both jump hearing a clapping. Ruri looks over her shoulder and sweatdrops seeing Shiori clapping. A couple of Shiori's friends and her boyfriend's family giggle.

"You two are so cute!" One of the women squeal. The only blonde in the room, other than Ruri, nods her head and smiles at Shuichi and Ruri.

"You two always cuddle in public?" She asks a leer in her voice and a wink. Ruri smiles and laughs, clenching some of Shuichi's shirt in her fist.

"Well you know I just can't keep my hands off him." Ruri says moving her arms to around Shuichi's arm. "Shiori you look gorgeous, but we must go. Shuichi has a friend waiting."

"You look beautiful mother." Shuichi says over his shoulder as Ruri pulls him out.

"You look very handsome!" Shiori calls out as the door closes behind the two teenagers. Ruri releases Shuichi's arm and punches him in the shoulder.

"What the hell? You didn't even bother defending us! Idiot!" Ruri pauses hearing giggling coming from the other side of the door.

"Seems your son's in the dog house, Shiori." Ruri flinches. She grabs Shuichi's hand and drags him further down the hallway. She spins around and glares at him.

"Well?" Ruri snaps. Shuichi sighs.

"I-"

"They always say we're a couple. It's so freakin' stupid. Like that would ever happen! I would never even think about going out with someone like you!" Ruri snarls glaring acidicly at Shuichi.

"It may have something to do with your personal space issue." Shuichi says a scowl on his face amd his eyes narrow. He was getting fed up with the scorn and hatred from Ruri.

"What was that?" Ruri asks. He glares right into Ruri's eyes.

"You heard me."

"Say that to my face, you bast-"

"Hey, Kurama!" Ruri jumps. She looks over her shoulder and blinks seeing a huge orange haired guy.

"Kuwabara." Shuichi greets as Kuwabara walks up. Kuwabara grins. Ruri glares at the wall.

"Great." Shuichi narrows his eyes at her.

"Do not be rude, Ruri." Shuichi scolds. Kuwabara waves his hands as Ruri glares at Shuichi.

"Hey, it's nothing. I don't mind." Kuwabara blinks as Kurama and the girl stare at each other. He could feel the anger and tension. It was hard for him to believe this was Kurama's girlfriend.

"What the hell ever, asswipe." Kuwabara blinks as the girl walks past him, her chin raised in defiance. Kuwabara reaches after her. He flinches as the door slams shut.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She doesn't take well to people mistaking us for a couple. It seems to bother her." Kuwabara's eyes widen seeing a shimmer of hurt in Kurama's eyes. Kurama smiles at him.

"I'm sorry. She's just having a bad day. Thank you for coming Kuwabara. And please remember, Shuichi." Kuwabara waves his hands.

"Sorry, man. It's my pleasure. I'll admit it. I never expected you to invite me to your mother's wedding." Kuwabara laughs. Kurama smiles.

"You're a dear friend, Kuwabara. Don't forget that." Kuwabara blushes, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Come on man!" Kuwabara laughs.

"Shuichi! Get your ass out here!" Kuwabara jumps hearing Ruri's voice screech through the door. Kuwabara flinches as Ruri stands in the doorway glaring at the two. She turns away, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Damn. She's really angry." Kuwabara mutters. Shuichi looks towards the door, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes. She's been really upset about something. Furious really." Shuichi says as they walk out the door. Shuichi pauses seeing Ruri laughing with some of Shiori's boyfriend's family. Ruri's eyes meet Shuichi's for a second before flashing away. Shuichi's eyes narrow. That was not normal. No matter how angry Ruri got with him, she always met his eyes.

"Kuwabara, wait here." Shuichi says as Ruri slips away from the people and into the small forest next to the church. Ruri leans against the tree and heaves a sigh. She looks up at the leaves as they blow in the wind, the sunlight streaming through them giving them a light color. She jumps hearing footsteps. Ruri narrows her eyes seeing the familiar red head and looks away. Shuichi pauses receiving the cold shoulder. Another thing Ruri never did. Give him the cold shoulder. She would always yell at him.

"Ruri?" Shuichi calls stepping forward.

"Go away." She mumbles. Shuichi flinches hearing the tears in her voice.

"Ruri what's the mat-?" Shuichi asks reaching for her.

"Get the hell away! You lying traitorous bastard!" She yells knocking his hand away. Shuichi's eyes widen.

"You're leaving!" Ruri screeches. "You ass hole. You're leaving and you weren't gonna tell me! You can lie to Shiori but I'm different! Dammit! You're supposed to rely on me, dammit!" Shuichi watches wide eyed and frozen as tears pour down Ruri's face.

"Ruri-" Shuichi begins, feeling his heart tear.

"Don't!" Ruri glares up at him. "How could you?" She asks. Shuichi looks away, the pain in her eyes to much for him to bear. The pain of betrayal.

"I thought we were partners in crime." Shuichi flinches, Ruri's words hitting deeper than they're meant to go. "Always there for each other. Watching each others back. How could you just ditch me without talking to me?" Ruri gasps as she's pulled into Shuichi's chest. Ruri tries to pull away, but Shuichi tightens his grip.

"Get off me!" She yells punching his chest. "Get off me. Get off me." She repeats angrily.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi whispers into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't work!" Ruri yells into Shuichi's chest, pushing him away. Shuichi's arms fall limp at his side as a sob breaks from Ruri's chest. He hated this. He never wanted to see Ruri cry like this. All he'd seemed to be doing for the past few weeks was make her anrgy and cry. The emotional rollercoaster was wearing him down.

"Ruri? Please." Shuichi begs. "Tell me what is wrong. I will fix it." Ruri clenches her fist. He wants know what's wrong? What is tearing at her heart every second of the day? Everytime she looks at him? Ruri bites her lips and takes a few deep breathes to control the sobs. She looks up and glares at him.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you, you son of a bitch! I'm sick and tired of being left out! Of being lied to! I know what the hell you really are!" Shuichi clenches his fist.

"I'm not gay-"

"You're a fucking demon, Kurama!" Ruri screams. Kurama freezes as he stares wide eyed at the panting Ruri. His heart clenches.

"You're a demon." Ruri says more calmy. "You go by the name Kurama. You have a human geus as Shuichi Minamino. You fight with another demon named Hiei and two humans. One of which is here right now. His name is Kazuma Kuwabara." Kurama cools his expression of shock and narrows his eyes.

"Who are you?" Ruri smiles sadly and looks up at the icy expression. A sinlge tear falls as she tilts her head a little.

"I'm Ruri Nakamichi and I don't want to be left behind by you. I want to be there for you. I don't care how stupid and fucking girly it sounds. Please don't leave me, Shuichi." Ruri begs, feeling her chest tighten. Kurama's gut clenches. This is Ruri. She knows his secret. She still wants to be with him. But he can't let her get to close to his other life. He knew what he had to do. Ruri gasps as Kurama cups her face between his hands.

"Ruri. I am sorry." He whispers, his eyes softening as he looks down into her. Ruri tenses. She knew what he was going to do. He was gonna make her forget.

"I don't want to forget, Kurama." Ruri whispers reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kurama's eyes widen at the thrill when she says his name. He didn't know he would like it that much.

"I want to be there for you." Ruri says burying her face in Kurama's neck. Kurama wraps his arms around Ruri's waist and squeezes her flush against him. It's been so long since she'd let me get this close, he thinks resting his cheek on her head.

"Shuichi!" Ruri and Kurama jump. Kurama looks over his shoulder hearing his younger brother call him. Ruri drops her arms and steps away from Kurama. He looks dwon at her and blinks seeing a scowl.

Holy fuck! She wanted to forgive him! She wanted him to gold her like that and never leave. She'd missed him while she was anrgy. Not talking to him. Never letting him in the house. Avoiding him at all cost.

"There you are! Shuichi, it's about to start. Oh, um, did I interupt?" Little Shuichi asks. He looks between his big brother and the scowling Ruri. He'd met her a few times over the time his dad had been dating Shiori. They'd only really hung out once, a while back. She was cool, but he could tell there was something going on between her and his brother. Shuichi scratches the back of his neck.

"Um, sorry Shuichi." Kurama smiles and shakes his head.

"It's alright. We were just finishing our conversation." Kurama answers/ Shuichi looks between the two. He smiles.

"Okay, then let's go." Ruri looks away.

"Um, I'll be...somewhere else." She says walking away hastilly. Kurama narrows his eyes. He had to figure out what to do with her or things were about to get really complicated. He didn't intend to just leave it at that.

"She seems less angry. I didn't know you were that good of a kisser, big brother." Kurama narrows his eyes at Shuichi. Shuichi grins as Kurama ruffles his hair. He could think about Ruri later. Right now he had to focus on his mother and his family.

The ceremony was beautiful. Close friends and family. It didn't last long, but it still was the most amazing wedding Ruri had ever seen. She heaves a sigh as she takes her plate of food to a small chair away from the group. Most of the people here are Shiori's friends and her boyfri...husband's family. The only person she really knows is Kuwabara. Ruri gives a little scream as something is shoved into her face. She blinks seeing a piece of cake. Kurama smiles as Ruri takes the cake. He unfolds the chair under his arm and sits next to her.

"So. What are you ging to do about me?" Ruri says picking at her cake. Yuck! Vanilla. Kurama smiles and switces pieces with her. She blinks at the piece of chocolate cake.

"But you like-"

"Yes. But you won't eat anything else. I'm not so picky." Ruri narrows her eyes.

"I'm not picky! I just have particular taste!" She yells before taking a huge mouthful of cake. Kurama smiles and takes a bite of his.

"Ruri?" She looks towards Kurama. "How did you find out?" She looks down at the cake sitting in her lap. How was she supposed to tell him that she got her memories from her now deceased mother? It would sound a bit out there. Her eyes widen as the solution comes to her.

"You know those dreams. They told me." She answeres quietly. Kurama looks away. Hm. So she can see things. Wait...

"It's been a while since you've had an attack. Does that mean you can no longer see things?" Ruri nods her head.

"The last thing I saw was you leaving for the Demon Tournament." Kurama blinks. A demon tournament. He can't recall anything of the sorts. Can she mean the Dark Tournament? Or does she mean Yomi's summons?

"I see."

"I feel a whole lot better." Ruri says. She looks at her hand. She can no longer sense the sacred energy. When Leandra left, Morilay must have taken it back. Kei left too. She only had Shuichi now. She smiles as Reiko and Karin flash through her mind. No she wasn't alone. She smiles a little at Shuichi.

"And I never will be. " She says. Even id he was a jackass for not telling her anything, he would still be there for her. Kurama blinks at her. Huh?

"I won't tell a soul, Kurama. I want to be there for you. Help you in anyway I can. Please give me a chance." Kurama's eyes widen as Ruri looks at him with wide yes. His heart clenches as Ruri takes a bite of her cake. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He didn't want her to get hurt. She was fragile and so very human.

"Hey, Kura...Shuichi!" Ruri and Kurama look towards the sound of his name. Ruri clears her throat and forces a smile.

"Hello, Kuwabara." Ruri says. Kurama smiles at Kuwabara as he places his chair down. Kuwabara blinks at Ruri. She was being nicer. What had Kurama done?

"Um, hi." He says nervously. Ruri looks away blushing. Jesus! She was acting like a total f-ing idiot with this blushing crap! But. She looks up at Kuwabara. Ruri heaves a sigh and stands up. Kurama and Kuwabara watch as Ruri bows to Kuwabara.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, I would like to offer my deepest apologies for my earlier actions. I was rude and you don't deserve such treatment." Kuwabara blushes and waves his hands.

"No! You don't have to apologize. It's really okay." Ruri frowns at his answer and she straightens up.

"No it wasn't! I was horrible." Kurama chuckles. Ruri wasn't going to let this rest until Kuwabara accepts her apology.

"Kuwabara." Kurama whispers. Kuwabara and Ruri look at Kurama. "Accept her apology. She won't let it go otherwise." Ruri's face flushes with anger.

"Shut it, Kurama!" Ruri snaps. Kuwabara's eyes widen. She'd just called him Kurama!

"She knows?" He asks. Ruri looks down at Kurama. Kurama sighs and looks down at his cake.

"Yes. She knows." Kuwabara grins at Ruri.

"Welcome to the team!" He says exuberantly. Ruri grins at Kuwabara's cheerfullness. She hadn't expected his exuberance. She'd expected some tension, some rejection. The readiness of acceptance is heartwarming.

"Thank you." Kurama looks at the two. He hadn't expected this. He'd planned on erasing her memory after getting her alone. Kurama looks towards his mother and his new father. He never thought he would having anything even similiar to a normal open relationship where he could be honest. Kurama looks over as Ruri sits back down next to him. She laughs with Kuwabara. A small smile forms on his face. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Ruri know about his life.

Ruri jumps feeling something brush her hand. Her eyes widen feeling Kurama's hand grab hers. She looks up at him, her eyes wide. He smiles down at her. He was accepting her. Ruri smiles at him, but takes her hand away, even if she wants to keep it there. Kurama's eyes widen, a tiny twinge of hurt tightening his heart.

"I need that. Thank, Kurama. But you come second to food." Ruri says grinning as she takes a bite of cake. Kurama smiles. Ruri and Kuwabara look towards Shiori and her husband hearing Shiori squeal. Ruri giggles seeing Shiori blush and wrap her arms around Hatanaka. Ruri places her fork in her mouth and winces as her teeth clink against the metal. She pulls the fork out and looks at the lack of cake. She looks around her feet, but no cake. Her eyes slide over to Kurama in time to see him lick his lips. Her eyes widen.

"You did not just." Ruri says. Kurama looks at her, his eyes wide and innocent.

"What do you mean?" Ruri narrows her eyes.

"You're lucky I'm in a better mood." She looks away and stares down at her cake. Her eyes widen as an idea pops into her head. Ruri swipes her finger along the icing and raises it to her mouth. Kurama takes another bite of his cake. He looks up seeing Shiori walking towards them. He smiles at her, but his eyes widen as Ruri smashes her piece of cake into the side of his face. Kuwabara's eyes widen as Ruri licks icing off her finger. Kurama wipes the majority of the cake off, some of it is still in his hair.

"Ruri." Kurama says. Ruri smirks.

"What do you mean?" She says grinning. Kurama narrows his eyes. Shiori pauses, Hatanaka by her side. They both stare wide eyed as Ruri smashes cake into Shuichi's face. Shuichi glares at her. Shiori busts out laughing, tears pouring down her cheeks. Hatanaka laughs with her. Ruri, Kuwabara and Kurama look over at the two laughing newlyweds. Ruri laughs and wraps her arms around Kurama's neck almost knocking him out of the chair. Kuwabara grins as Kurama stands up, Ruri hanging off his back. It was good for Kurama to be happy. He liked seeing Kurama like this. Ruri is a good influence. He was happy that Ruri would be part of the team from now on.


	32. Chapter 32

bonbonbunny: The final chapter! I have been dreading and looking forward to this day. I am so very thankful for all the people that Favorited this story, reviewed and to everyone who just read it. I've really enjoyed writing this. Votes please! Because it almost feels like Kurama and Ruri's journey shouldn't end here. I really don't think I'll upload the one-shot multi-chapter if you guys don't want it. I'll just keep it to myself! Mwahaha! Sorry. Thanks again! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: CRazy NeVer LooKed sO GoOd**

~o~

Ruri heaves a sigh as she stares at Kurama's back. He was packing to head off to Demon World. He wouldn't be leaving for another three weeks. Ruri wanted so much to walk over and squeeze him in a hug. But she knew better.

"Kurama?" She calls.

"Hm?"

"I think it'd be best if we acted like we weren't that close." Kurama straightens up and spins around to stare at her. Ruri looks away. She didn't know much about what happens during his stay at Yomi's but she did remember that Yomi had used Kurama's mother against him. Kurama's eyes harden. He nods his head.

"It may not even matter now, but just to be precationary. You won't mind staying here will you? You don't have to answer the phone. I'll do that." Ruri nods her head.

"I'll stay here." Kurama smiles.

"Good." Ruri grins.

"We're not doing a good job." Ruri heaves a sigh and stands up.

"See you when you get back, Minamino-san." Ruri says before walking out of his bedroom. Kurama's face cools as she leaves. He hadn't expected to not like her using his formal name so much. It made him a little angry. Kurama sighs and goes back to packing. Be safe, Ruri.

~o~

Ruri stands outside the front door of Kurama's house. She hadn't had any problems since Kurama had left. Things must have gone well for you, Kurama. She thinks sitting on the steps and watching cars pass by. She looks up hearing footsteps. It had been a little over a month since Kurama had left. Ruri missed him terribly like an ache in her chest. A familiar red head appears in the gateway. Ruri smiles seeing Kurama and throws caution to the wind. Kurama's eyes widen as Ruri jumps at him wrapping her arms around his neck. He stumbles back a few steps but smiles and hugs her back.

"What happened to acting unattached?" He ask smirking. Ruri glares at him a light blush painting her cheeks.

"Shut the hell up, Kurama. I didn't think I'd miss you that much." She snaps. Her eyes widen as her hand slaps over her mouth. What the hell did she just say? Kurama's eyes widen, but a soft smile comes to his face.

"I missed you too." Ruri blushes and pulls away from him.

"Whatever! I made you something." She says heading towards the house. Kurama follows behind a smirk playing on his lips. Ruri steps into the house and heads towards the kitchen. Kurama follows and his eyes widen seeing the table set for two. Ruri spins around and smiles.

"Welcome home." Kurama drops his stuff on the floor and walks over to Ruri.

"I made some-" Ruri starts looking back at the food. She gasps as Kurama yanks her towards him and his lips crush against hers. Ruri moans as he brings her flush against his body. Her lips move on the own accord against his. She loved the way he tasted. She shivers as his hands slide to her lower back and push her hips against his. A groan escapes Kurama's lips as Ruri's hips grind against his. Ruri's face flushes. She hadn't meant to do that. She just wanted to...Fuck it all! He's not the first guy you've made out with! He's THE guy you've always wanted! Make him want more! Ruri smirks against Kurama's lips as she heaves herself up a little pushing more against Kurama's hips. Kurama obliges by lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Ruri groans breaking free of Kurama's lips and burrying her face in his shoulder. She pants heavily as he pushes her against the wall and grinds slowly. Ruri whimpers feeling her enitre body tighten. A moan escapes her as Kurama's lips trail down her neck nibbling and suckling. She leans her head back against the wall, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips. She shudders as her own hips move against his, her hands clutching his shoulders. Ruri bites her lower lip feeling the tension build in her. She squeezes her eyes shut. He was even touching her, she thinks feeling one of his hands sliding up her stomach. Ruri moans as he increases his speed.

"Kura-" Ruri slaps a hand over her mouth. No! Ruri could feel it tightening even more. She was so closer to the edge.

"Harder." She moans from behind her hand. Kurama pushes deep against her moaning Ruri's name. Ruri clutches his shoulders, her mouth open in a silent scream. She groans as lightening shoots through her body leaving her in a state of pure high. Ruri leans forward and rest her head on Kurama's shoulders, her heavy panting mixing with his own. Ruri trembles as an aftershock.

"Damn." She groans. Kurama turns his head to see Ruri watching him.

"Now I wish the food was better." Kurama chuckles and kisses her gently.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He whispers. "And both of us need to take a bath."

"Together?' Ruri blushes and covers her face with her hands as the words lips from her mouth. Kurama smiles and squeezes her to him tighter.

"Of course." He says walking up the steps, Ruri still in his arms. Ruri burries her face in his shoulder and shudders hearing the door to the bathroom open. Kurama slowly sits her down. Ruri gasps as her legs give out. Kurama catches her and leads her over to the tiolet. Ruri blushes at her reaction. Jesus! you'd think this was her first time. It wasn't like she was inexperienced. She'd been with plenty of guys. Not that she was a whore or anything. It was just that, she didn't expect to be so turned on! Kissing and a little touching here or there wasn't abnormal. It just seemed different with Kurama.

"Ruri?" She looks up and her eyes widen seeing Kurama smiling at her. "We don't have to. I'm sorry I got carried away. It just made me very happy seeing you like that." He looks down with a sad smile.

"I never thought someone like me would have someone make them meals and welcome them home. It made me want more of what I'd thought I'd never have. I am sorry. We can stop right now if you want." Ruri shakes her head. She leans forward and places a kiss on his lips. Kurama cups her face.

"I love you." He whispers. Ruri blushes an nods her head, her throat suddenly constricting. She clears it and licks her lips.

"I l-l-love y-y-you too." She whispers. Kurama smashes his lips against her, his tognue pushing its way in. Ruri moans feeling Kurama's hand trail up her inner thigh to her stomach, his thumb lightly brushing her clothed crotch. Ruri's hands busy themselves ridding Kurama of his button up shirt.

He's still clueless. Ruri freezes her entire body going stiff. Her eyes widen as the thought floats around her head. You know all of his screts, yet he doesn't know any of yours. How's that fair? Kurama pulls back and frowns seeing Ruri's eyes tear up. She covers her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers. "I'm so sorry."

"Ruri. It's alright. I told you before. We don't have to. I'm just a little more different this month. You remember when we talked about how I sometimes get a little more confrontational. This is just like that. My insticts take over a little more and...Ruri, please don't cry." Kurama whispers cupping my face as I shake my head.

"It's not that. I want to. I really do. But not yet. We can be together yet." She whimpers hiding her face against his shoulder. Kurama frowns but nods his head.

"Alright. No more. I won't try anything unless you make the first move."

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk when you come back for good. You going back to Demon World, right?" Ruri asks leaning back and looking him in the eyes. Kurama nods his head.

"When you no longer have to go back, after the tournament, I want to tell you something. Until then. I'm going to stay with Cain." Kurama's eyes widen, his heart clenches.

"Ruri." He whispers. Ruri's face scrunches up as tears flow and sobs come from her chest.

"I'm starting school back in my old home town." Kurama growls crushing his lips against Ruri's. How could she do something like that to him? How could they do something like that and then she just leave? She was his! Kurama freezes as the thought snarls viciously in his head. He pulls back and looks into Ruri's dazed eyes. He had no control over her. She was free to do as she wished. He would never force her hand.

"Do as you wish." Kurama says looking away. Ruri forces herself to stand. She wants so much to just crawl into that shower with Kurama and forget the world, but she couldn't. Ruri walks out the door and down the stairs. she pauses in front of the door, feeling Kurama's eyes bore into her back. If she turns around now she'll never leave. She had to gather the courage. Ruri opens the door and walks out of Kurama's house and Kurama's life.

~o~

"Hi, this is Ruri. Sorry I'm not available right now. Please leave a message." Kurama's face remains neutral as he yet again gets voice mail. He always got voice mail. Kurama looks up at the sky. He smirks remembering Ruri's words from so long ago he'd gotten confused. She really was talking about the Demon Tournament. Yomi and the others had thought he was a little crazy when he'd laughed upon hearing the tournament suggestion. He heaves a sigh. He'd finally returned home for good. Things were going well. His new stepfather had offered him a job. His mother was happy and his little brother was none the worse for having been a demon's vessel. He'd moved out and got his own place. Prayed for Genkai and received her message. Kurama's green eyes harden. He was missing one thing though. Ruri had told that she'd return when his business was over in Demon World, yet he still couldn't get a hold of her. It's been so long since I've seen her.

He'd heard from Kuwabara, who had some vising relatives, that they had told him they knew a young woman called Ruri Nakamichi. She was a wonderful young girl and worked well at the local greenhouse. She always spoke highly of a young man named Kurama. She was a bit of a drifter and moved around, they'd said. She must be doing fine, he thinks his feet automatically heading towards the spot that most reminded him of Ruri. He smiles seeing the familiar glass dome. At first he thought Ruri was crazy for something like this, but he loved the place. He brushes his fingers against a leaf. The leaf curls up and the flower opens hissing, showing sharp fangs. He could grow demon plants among the normal ones without fear. Other people never came in here because it was always locked down tightly. How Ruri managed that he'll never know. He missed the crazy idiot so much. Ruri, please come home.

~o~

A tall blonde woman stands outside the Minamino residence. Her chin-length blonde hair sways in the wind. She tucks some of it behind her ear, her bright blue eyes shining brightly. A playful smile appears on her face as she digs in the pocket of her skinny jeans and pulls out a piece of paper.

Shuichi really misses you. Come visit.

The woman smiles reading her cousin's handwriting. He must have been bothering Cain. She thinks taking a step towards the house. She pauses and takes a deep breathe before knocking. Shiori races for the door hearing the doorbell.

"Sorry for the wait." She says opening the door. Shiori gasps seeing the woman in front of her. She'd grown and cut her hair, but she was still the same.

"Ruri!" Shiori cries throwing her arms around the woman. Ruri smiles and wraps her arms around Shiori's waist.

"I missed my family." She whispers into Shiori's hair. Shiori pulls back, cupping Ruri's face and smiles past the tears.

"Have you already-?" Ruri nods her head.

"Cain and mom already know I'm here. I really missed you guys." Ruri says again. Shiori laughs and pulls Ruri into the house.

"Come in. Everyone will be so excited. Honey!" Shiori calls leading Ruri into the living room. Ruri smiles seeing Shuichi sitting next to his dad. Ruri waves seeing the shocked look on the younger teens face.

"What's up, Shuichi?"

"You just missed him!" Shuichi shouts causing everyone to jump. Ruri blinks seeing the sadness in the teens brown eyes.

"You just missed, big brother. He really missed you." Ruri's eyes widen hearing this. She pauses and blinks. The way he said it...

"Does he not live here anymore?" She asks looking over to the two now not-so-new newlyweds. Shiori smiles and nods her head.

"Yes. While you were gone he got his own place and now has a job at Hatanaka's company." Ruri's eyes widen as she sits down in the nearest chair. It seemed Kurama had continued on like she hadn't just left him hanging. Shiori smiles seeing the sad face. She walks over and grabs Ruri's hand.

"He really missed you. We all did." Ruri heaves a sigh and smiles, squeezing Shiori's hand.

"Thank you."

"May I ask why?" Shiori asks sitting down next to Hatanaka. "Why did you leave, sweetheart?" Ruri frowns and looks down at her boots. She originally just wanted to put distance between her and Kurama so she didn't get involved with demony things. But as time went on her reasons changed. Got longer. Kept her from going back home. Back to Kurama.

"I needed to sort through some things before coming back. Shuichi has always been good to me. It felt like I never returned the favor. He told me all of his secrets, but I never shared the same confidence with him. I had to pluck up the courage to tell him the truth." Ruri blushes as she realizes who she's talking to.

"I think I heard a proposal in there, didn't you sweetheart?" Shiori giggles and kisses Hatanaka's cheek. Ruri blushes at the man's teasing.

"I think you should be able to find him, Ruri. You always do." Ruri blushes. Her gut clenches.

"So I guess that means he's still single." Ruri whispers. Shiori smiles, reaches over and pinches Ruri's cheek. Ruri rubs her cheek.

"He wouldn't pick anyone else." Ruri looks away smiling. She should have known. Standing up, she bows to the Hatanaka family.

"Thank you. I'll come visit again."

"You'd better." Shiori calls as Ruri leaves the house. Ruri heaves a sigh. Now off to Kurama. She knew just where to look. It didn't take long for Ruri to find the glass dome. He had been so happy when she'd given him this. Ruri easily picks the lock and steps in. She walked through a series of doors before stepping into the giant greenhouse. Her eyes widen seeing all the different flora. All of them were beautiful, some even looked lethal. Ruri's heart exhilarates seeing a familiar flash of red between some foliage. Ruri races through the plants. She steps out of the greenery and freezes meeting huge shocked green orbs.

"Kurama." She exhales the word like it was a huge weight off her shoulders. Kurama watches wide eyed as Ruri steps forward. Her hair was shorter. His eyes skim her body, curves more pronounced. But still his Ruri.

"Ruri." He whispers, his voice already husky. Ruri gasps as he slowly walks over, his eyes burning into hers. Gold can be seen among the green. Ruri shivers as his hands cup her face. She'd missed his warmth. Ruri moans as he wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes her to him. She could feel his hard body pressed against hers. She'd missed him. Ruri's eyes widen as his mouth covers her and his tongue invades. She didn't mind it at all. A yelp comes from between their locked lips as Kurama's hands grip Ruri's butt firmly, pushing her closer to him. She'd loved to continue like this but she couldn't. Not before she told him and he regretted.

"Kurama." Ruri says pushing him back, breaking the kiss. He leans back and looks into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk. Before this goes further." Kurama frowns but removes his hands and steps back giving her room. Ruri nods her head.

"Alright. I know your secret." Kurama nods his head, his eyebrows knitting together seeing Ruri's hands shake.

"But you don't know mine." Kurama's raises an eyebrow. Ruri had a secret? "That's the reason I didn't come back as you left demon world. I didn't know if I had it in me to tell you."

"What is it Ruri?" Kurama asks grabbing her hands. Ruri swallows.

"After I told you about knowing your secret, you talked to me about it and things went well. But I felt bad then for getting mad because I still hadn't told you mine. I felt the same when you returned the first time. So here's my secret."

"I'm not from this world. not like an alien or anything, just a different dimension. A place where demons don't exist. My soul was brought here after my mother died while she was pregnant with me. My soul found a place in an unborn fetus. From there you should know some."

"There are other worlds?" He asks. Ruri nods her head.

"Yep. Hundreds, thousands, millions. Endless amounts of worlds. Me and you come from two of them. Here demons exist. They are tangible things. Back in my world, though, they were just stories you told kids to scare them."

"Hm. Continue."

"Well you see. Those dreams that I had. Weren't really visions. They were memories from my mother. She'd seen all this happen before."

"Makes sense. Alternate timelines. It's an endless possibility. Except that if demons didn't exist in your world-"

"I'll explain that later. Well I've been through some crazy things that you may have never known about. I want you to know." And from there Ruri told him practically her whole life story. He didn't ask anymore questions. Just stood and listened. After she was through Kurama watches her before wrapping his arms around her and kisses her. Ruri pulls back and stares at his angry eyes.

"How could you think I could listen to something like that and get angry? Do you truly find me a hypocrite." Ruri shakes her head. "Then don't ever assume that I"ll hate for not telling me something like this. It's to much like my own story." Ruri nods her head.

"Say something." He whispers. She bites her lip as tears sting her eyes. It felt so much better knowing he didn't hate her. That he really accepted her.

"I love you." Ruri whispers kissing him lightly on the lips. Kurama smirks.

"You've been nothing but one huge ball of crazy crashing the my life." He whispers gently kissing Ruri's neck. Ruri smirks and stares into Kurama's heated gaze. Her own just as heated.

"But crazy never looked so good." Ruri couldn't agree more.


End file.
